Assassin of Beacon Volume1
by Crows-flight-path
Summary: (Sequel to Crow of Night Raid) Akame, her past full of strife and pain is given a second chance to start over. She chose to fight alongside her new family, but first she must understand this new world, its rules and its boundaries...
1. Kill the New Day

**A/N Brand new story! Number 2... number 2 as in second of... of the sequel... I guess. This is the start of a long journey... a very long journey. Also school has started up again, goin' into the third week now but I wont let that slow or stop me. I feel this should still be mentioned but I'm still open to criticism, so if you feel that there's some areas that I can improve in please don't hesitate to leave your criticism.**

**IMPORTANT INFO- A hurricane will be hitting Florida soon so that might slow down my uploads on this story, but its at the beginning so I doubt that it'll be all that detrimental.**

Akame slowly opened her eyes and sat up off the couch, Qrow had left three weeks ago, leaving her to grow acclimated to the new world around her. Standing up and grabbing her coat pulling it over her shoulders then pulling on her gloves and put her bracers on over those, she then grabbed Murasame and hooked it on her belt before entering the kitchen and getting started on breakfast, over the course of the past few weeks she had yet to get the opportunity to make breakfast so it was going to be a big one. The breakfast she made consisted of every meat in the kitchen... so a normal breakfast... for Akame. She spent a little over an hour cooking the food. She then sat down to eat letting her mind wander to the the week before, when she talked with Ozpin

**(\\_/)**

_Akame entered the office again, this time alone. The ticking was the only thing that could be heard as she entered and sat down across from Ozpin; who calmly watched her as she moved and sat before him._

"_Qrow said that you wanted to talk with me." Akame stated quickly looking around then looked him dead in the eyes "He also said that you know of Night Raid."_

"_Yes, I know what Qrow has told me of what both of you have done. I merely called for this meeting for a few reasons. Firstly, your age was written to be sixteen, is that correct?" Ozpin asked reading from his computer_

_Akame raised an eyebrow but answered calmly "I think its correct, I don't remember my birthday."_

"_What do you mean you don't remember your birthday? it seems to be a rather important part of living." Ozpin asked and made light of the situation with a small joke_

"_When I was six me and my sister were sold to the government, and forced into a program meant to weed out the weak or sickly children that were purchased as well, over one-hundred children were forced to participate in the trial, less then one-hundred survived, Kurome was haunted by that day... and so am I." Akame answered small amounts of fear and sadness leaking through her mask_

"_I... I assume you've told Qrow this." Ozpin asked in a neutral voice_

"_Yes, just before he left on his mission, but I'd prefer to not relive that experience again. So please change the subject." Akame asked quickly recovering from her slight weakness_

"_Of course... Qrow told me that you had lost... There's really no easy way to talk about your past is there?" Ozpin continued trying to make light of the situation with a chuckle, Akame sat quietly "Tell me about Murasame then, how does it work?"_

"_There's an extremely deadly poison embedded in the blade." Akame answered placing her hand on it_

"_How long does it take for it to effect a persons ability to fight?" Ozpin asked causing Akames' expression to darken_

"_It takes a single heartbeat to kill." Akame stated causing Ozpins eyes to widen by how deadly a single cut from the blade is_

"_By the gods. That has to be the deadliest substance in existence..." Ozpin stopped speaking and went into thought for a while before speaking again "When you are on this campus or in Vale you won't be allowed to have Murasame, I don't want anyone to end up dead because-"_

"_I understand your concern but the last place you would want Murasame is away from my reach, if anyone harboring ill intent gets a hold of it and if they are compatible with it, then they could be a very deadly force. But if its always with me you don't need to worry about it." Akame interrupted "I am more then willing to own another blade but I will never let Murasame out of my sight, its far to dangerous."_

_Ozpin then leaned onto his desk looked her dead in the eyes then ordered "I want you to give me your word, that you will take full responsibility for what happens if someone else gets Murasame, I will trust you and allow you to carry it with you at all times if you give me your word that you will NEVER. give it willingly to anyone."_

"_I agree, no one will touch it." Akame agreed looking him in the eyes showing she wasn't lying_

"_Good... now then, tell me about your sister, Kurome." Ozpin changed the subject swiftly_

"_Kurome is... was... my younger sister, after she vanished from the Jaegers I- we lost track of her, she just vanished after Yatsufusa was destroyed, back in her division if you couldn't fight you were killed, so I guess she feared what was to become of her so she fled from the war." Akame answered guilt breaking her voice a bit, Ozpin continued searching her face the whole time she spoke and seemingly found something he was looking for_

"_...Regardless of your admittedly... depressing past, I trust Qrows' judgment so I'll trust yours as well. That being said, let me be the first to welcome you to Beacon academy, Ms. Branwen." Ozpin calmly said with a genuine smile on his face and a small glint in his eye_

**(o)**

She couldn't understand that man, everything they had discussed had no deeper connection other than them being about her past, but he seemingly found something that he was looking for. She on the other hand found nothing in him apart from the fact he was far older then he was letting on, which confused her the more she thought about it

"Oh... good morning Akame." Tai said pulling her from thought

"good morning." Akame replied before turning her attention to the food in front of her which was starting to get cold, she didn't want it to get too cold so she did the only reasonable thing she could think of... inhaled the food in front of her... without chewing

"I don't think that's healthy... or physically possible." Tai commented sitting down across from her, taking a whiff of the food he decided to test his luck and slowly reached for her plate, his hand was greeted by a fork stabbing into it

"_**Mine.**_" Akame growled glaring at him, killing intent exploding off of her, causing him to quickly lean back away from her and raise his hands in surrender

"Alright! I got it! I'm picking up what you're putting down!" Tai said and Quickly got up and grabbed his own plate, after a few minutes of eating Ruby and Yang entered the kitchen. Ruby happily entered skipping along until she saw breakfast. Yang slowly dragging herself alongside her.

"Akame, do you only know how to cook meat?" Ruby asked looking over the different choices of meat dishes

"Why would you want to eat anything else?" Akame posing a different 'philosophical' question for Ruby

"Well I mean have you ever eaten something like... oh I don't know, an apple or a strawberry or somethin' like that?" Ruby also asked over the past few weeks her and Akame had been cooking lunch and dinner together and to Yang and Tai's surprise, Ruby had grown more accustom to conversation and was even willing to go shopping alone.

"Not as good as meat, you also didn't help this time... so no complaining." Akame replied filling another plate alongside Ruby who had caved and loaded her plate with everything

"I was doin' a lot of maintenance on Crescent Rose, I love her, but she can be a bit of a hand full." Ruby answered sitting down next to Yang who was swaying struggling to keep her eyes open

"I'll go get the mail. You three have fun." Tai said after a long silence then got to his feet and exited the house

"Yang! Wake up!" Ruby called and clapped near her ear causing Yangs' eyes to turn red for a few seconds before returning to their natural shade of purple

"Sorry Ruby I was... out last night." Yang apologized to her sister looking genuinely sad even though she had done nothing, Akame felt a strong pang in her chest knowing that her sister is gone, but remained quiet as to not bring down the mood

"Hey Akame we got something addressed to you here!" Tai called as he re-entered the house

"That's surprising who knows your here apart from us?" Ruby asked as she ate

"There's you all, Qrow, Raven, Ozpin, and Glynda... and anyone Ozpin told." Akame answered before exiting the room to retrieve the package

(o)

Tai held out the package "There was no return address... our address isn't on here either, it just has your name on it." true to his word it had 'Akame' written on it in black ink contrasting with the white box, quickly looking it over she found that nothing was wrong with it no stand out signs that its rigged with anything harmful

"Sooooo, you gonna open it or..." Tai asked in confusion as she fumbled around with the box

"Maybe... I don't trust this though, I've made a lot of enemies there's no telling whats in this thing." Akame answered still cautiously eyeing the box then placed her ear hearing nothing "I'll take it outside and open it, just in case."

"Alright, I guess... you have been paranoid lately, but I guess you got your own reasons." Tai said with a small amount of concern in his voice

**(o)**

Akame walked out of the house and into the yard walking far from the house before sitting down with the box in front of her, it was a long blank white box with her name written along it, pulling the box open she found a piece of paper the size of a flashcard with a small amount of writing on it

'_Dear Akame, I've heard of your arrival through our mutual 'friend' Ozpin. I was also told of your choice of weaponry and decided to help with that annoying issue that Ozpin has with it. don't worry about paying me back. - An old friend'_

Akame didn't like that someone who knew her was willing to send her what she could only assume to be a weapon

pulling open the box she found a katana, roughly thirty inches, its blade was hidden in the sheath which is a shade of gray nearly black. Drawing the blade it was a gray steel and the sharp of the blade was red and stopped along the hamon. The guard was black, the grip was black and the grip-yarn was a fine shade of red, all in all its a beautiful weapon one in which Akame was happy to have, it also saves her the time of finding a second one. Finding another item in the container being a far smaller box, opening it she found a Scroll like Qrows' it was white but had a black trim and seemed far slimmer then his and next to it were shoulder insignia, smock insignia, and collar insignia each of which she grabbed and pocketed. Rising to her feet returning the blade to its sheath and putting the Scroll in her pocket before returning to the house her new weapon hanging just above Murasame.

**(o)**

Re-entering the house she found Ruby and Yang sitting on the couch watching the news as Tai had called it, Ruby was sitting upside down

"Hey Akame, wanna watch the news with us?" Yang asked looking over to her

"Yes I'd like to keep up with current events... I still find it surprising that you can learn about these events just by clicking a few buttons." Akame said as she sat down next to Ruby

"Yeah you don't talk about where you came from much, why?" Ruby asked looking up to her

"Nothing worth talking about, hate, pain, loss,... evil." Akame answered vaguely in a neutral tone

"Well at least you turned out fine." Yang say trying to stay positive

"I was talking about myself." Akame said looking sad Yang and Ruby both had no idea how to respond to that statement "Do either of you know how to use this thing?" Akame asked changing the subject raising the scroll from her pocket

Ruby looked at it for a few seconds before she scrunched her eyebrow "No idea, its obviously more advanced than anything made in Vale, judging by its design it was probably made in Atlas." Ruby guessed reaching for the scroll, just as her fingers touched it electricity jumped from it onto her fingers causing her to leap back in pain "OW! It shocked me! Why did it shock me!?" yang chuckled at her reaction and Akame ignored it, bending down and picking up the scroll pressing the diamond shaped button, causing it to open.

"_Scroll activated. Welcome Oberst Akame Branwen. Setting default._"The scroll said before displaying her rank on the screen before it vanished leaving the screen with apps labeled contacts, messages, maps, camera

"Whats an Oberst?" Ruby asked, pain completely forgotten, as she inspected the scroll without touching it Yang pulled her scroll from her pocket

"Checking... HOLY SHIT!" Yang shouted after reading a bit

"Language!" both Ruby and Tai had said at the same time

"Yang what have I told you about using that kind o-" Tai said authority in his voice walking downstairs

"Dad! Read this." Yang said handing her scroll to him

"Why? What does it matter?" He asked as he read the highlighted section

"That's apparently Akames' rank. Or at least what her Scroll said." Yang answered

"What is it?" Akame asked both her and Ruby looking extremely confused

Yang turned to the before speaking "Oberst is the Atlas equivalent to Colonel in the Vydalian military. That rank takes almost fourteen years to gain, the youngest Colonel in the Vydalian military died twenty years ago and he was thirty-nine years old when he got the rank..."

Tai then joined the conversation "So, who do you know in the Atlas military? I have a few friends and even they wouldn't have done something like this, and I know James the supreme commander of the Atlas armed forces."

"I don't know... but they clearly know me." Akame answered

"Well we can tell if this is legit pretty easily, did you get any insignia with this stuff?" Tai asked and Akame pulled all of them from her pocket "Alright now put the shoulder ones on and focus your aura into them." Akame followed his orders quickly putting them on her shoulders and collar and focused her aura into them the room instantly dropped in temperature ice started coating the table and breath became visible "Alright you can stop now, it's legit! It's legit!" Tai quickly said after a few seconds

"AHH so cold!" Ruby said rubbing her arms rapidly being the person closest to Akame she had ice forming on her body

"Rub your chest. Your arms will warm themselves up." Akame said rapping her arms around Ruby rubbing her back

"Th-Thanks Akame." Ruby thanked shivering quite rapidly given the fact she was standing the closest to Akame

"Why wasn't she effected by that?" Yang asked her hair burning warming her and her dad

"That's 'cause the Atlas military embeds those insignia with ice dust and depending on rank it gets more and more potent, with the rank Akame is apparently at she could dive into a frozen lake and maybe get a little bit cold depending on how far below zero it is. That's what makes the embedding dust into clothing so useful." Tai explained rubbing his chest after a few moments they all returned to their normal temperature Akame and Tai entered the kitchen to make lunch

**(o)**

as they cooked Akame decided to ask "Who in the Atlas military are friends with Ozpin?" Tai closed his eyes for a few seconds

"Apart from James Ironwood, the supreme commander of all Atlas military forces... I think he's also acquaintance with the Schnee family but they try to be friends with everyone with an ounce of clout as long as their human. But apart from them... no one I can think of off the top of my head." Tai answered after a few seconds of thought

"Whats a Schnee?" Akame asked as she grilled some chicken

"The Schnee's are the family that basically monopolized the Dust trade, any Dust you interact with is more than likely from the SDC." Tai answered her question causing her to scowl "Qrow hates Jacques, the current owner of the SDC, because he basically manipulated the family to get all the riches of the families hard work, and I gotta say I agree with him on that, if you're a normal person living a normal life you probably hate Jacques."

"People like him are why I'm the way I am." Akame growled feelings of anger burning "I don't want to see that happen again."

"No need to worry, so long as James is in charge of the military there's nothing Jacques can do." Tai calmed placing his hand on her shoulder

"Then I hope he outlives Jacques." Akame said calming down from her anger

"Anyways what do you want to do about your Insignia?" Tai asked after Akame had fully calmed down

"Its my duty to hold onto them, I was entrusted with such a position and I want to ensure that whoever had faith in me wasn't mistaken." Akame answered calmly looking down at the Insignia on her collar before returning to the cooking meats "Watch that chicken, if it burns I will be furious." Akame said changing the subject

"Yes ma'am." Tai said rolling his eyes and got back to work

after lunch Yang and Ruby started getting ready to leave the house

"Where you two going?" Tai asked as him and Akame cleaned the kitchen

"Me and Ruby were going into Vale, Ruby wanted to go and get a new comic that came out last week." Yang answered as Ruby walked out of the house

"It would be a good idea for you to take Akame then, shes spent almost her whole time here, so it'd be good for her to learn the city a bit." Tai said as he started to wash the dishes

"Yeah I don't mind, it'll be cool to go around the city with her." Yang agreed with him causing Akame to look between the two

"Are you sure? There is a lot of work left to be done here." Akame asked looking around the kitchen at the large mess of dishes

"Ah don't worry about it, I'll take care of them." Tai waved off as he worked Akame and Yang said their goodbyes and exited the building

**(o)**

Entering Vale was a new experience for Akame both times she went to Beacon she took an airship from Patch this was the first time she entered Vale itself, so many people were wandering around, strange carriages moving around without horses, the bustling of the city was very loud, and very crowded

"Come on Akame, once we get out of the transit district the crowds will thin." Yang said pushing a few people out of her way pulling Ruby along with her, Akame followed after them before she froze turned around and grabbed a man by the collar before throwing him into a lamp post causing the crowd to spread apart leaving a large area of open space

"What the hell! You crazy bitch what was that for?!" The man yelled rubbing his head rising to his feet

"Return what you have stolen from me." Akame said roboticly with a neutral expression on her face

"What are you talking about?! I didn't take anything from you!" the man growled loudly at her anyone with an untrained eye would have believed him but Akame wasn't fooled by his statement

"You've taken something from me, I'm giving you a chance to return it. I will not give you another." Akame said in a robotic tone again this time killing intent burning off of her

"Akame whats the hold up?" Yang asked walking up to her with Ruby following "Who's he?"

"Thief." Akame answered eyes not leaving the man

"I told you I don't have your stuff." The man said again then turned to Yang "Your little friend here is crazy, I don't have anything of hers."

"Eliminate." Akame said calmly placing her hand on Murasames' hilt and vanished into thin air in an instant she was standing on the other side of the man who collapsed a small hum coming from him as his Aura shattered in a shock of teal and he screamed in pain and holding his neck as he collapsed "Return what you have taken, now."

"Alright! Alright! Please don't hurt me again!" he reached into his pocket and tossed Akames wallet back to her who caught it at the same time he drew a gun and aimed it at her but found that she had vanished "Wha-"

Yang jumped into action as soon as he drew the gun slamming her fist into the side of his head knocking him out

"Ruby, call the cops, lets get this guy taken in." Yang said turning towards her after making sure the man was unconscious

"On it." Ruby pulled out her scroll and started hitting some buttons on it Akame walked up next to Yang sliding Murasame back into its sheath

"Akame, were gonna have a talk later too." Yang said to her as they waited for the police

**(o)**

After the police took the man away and thanked the three of them they then left, following Ruby to a comic store leaving Yang and Akame alone outside the store

"How'd you break his Aura in one hit?" Yang asked as they waited for Ruby

"I hit a vital area-" Akame began to lie

"Even so Aura wouldn't break instantly, sure it would break faster but not instantly, I don't know anyone who can do that, not even Qrow. So don't lie." Yang shot down her lie crossing her arms

"I threw him into a light post before hand, he hit it really hard so I assume his Aura was already low from that." Akame answered looking Yang in the eyes

After a few seconds of silence yang sighed "Fair enough, I didn't realize that, but I guess it makes more sense than you being able to break Aura in a single strike."

Ruby walked out of the shop bag in hand "I got it!"

"What is it?" Akame asked looking at the bag

"It's a few things that I've been saving up for, a few new comics, the latest addition of Weapons Monthly, and a new Beowolf statue!" Ruby happily answered pulling each from the bag showing them off

"Anything else interesting in there?" Yang asked leaning on a bike rack near the door

"Ummm, they did get some comics from Atlas so that's pretty rare, weapon parts, a few books, modal boats, and a new shipment of Scroll cas- hey where's Akame?" Ruby counted of on her hand before looking around for Akame who vanished again a few moments later the shop door opened up and Akame walked out holding a bag of her own

"Found something you like?" Yang asked her a grin on her face Akame nodded

**(o)**

Returning to the house after a successful trip to Vale they found the door unlocked and hear talking from the kitchen, Ruby ran upstairs to enjoy her purchases, Yang following her, Akame entered the kitchen and found Tai and Ozpin sitting across for each other

"Oh Akame, we were just talking about you." Tai said happily smiling at her

"Yes, we hear of your actions today and I am glad with how you handled it, I had feared that... well its unimportant for now, I was just visiting to give you this." Ozpin had said reaching into his coat pulling out a envelope and holding it out to her, Akame took it and bowed slightly as he left

Tai sighed before talking again "That man... anyways what happened in Vale I only have what he told me so its cryptic."

"Thief stole from me, me and Yang beat him up and Ruby called the police to collect him." Akame answered calmly

"Yeah, I probably should have told you about that, Vale has had a growing crime problem, the police have had their hands full with how much its spiked." Tai apologized "Oh, whats that?"

"Boat." Akame answered causing him more confusion then anything else

Tai then nodded before walking towards the backdoor "Well, I'm gonna go cut up some firewood." Akame nodded and sat down at the table pulling out the ship and began putting it together piece by piece, slowly and methodically, letting her mind wander to other things such as, her new friends, her new family in Qrow, her chance at a better future, her past, her old friends, her fallen friends, the atrocities shes committed, and her sister who she'll never see again. After that final thought crossed her mind she finally let herself cry for them and swore to herself that she would try to never lose anyone of her friends ever again

**(o)**

After some time passed Akame felt a pair of arms rap around her looking up she at who it was, it was Yang who smiled warmly at her

"Ya know, you could have told us you were feeling down. We could have gone for ice cream." Yang happily said smiling wildly at Akame who hugged her back and cried a bit harder for a few moments before releasing her wiping up her tears

"You know, you remind me of Leone." Akame said looking at the model she built

"Who dat?" Yang asked sitting down next to her

"She _was_ my best friend." Akame answered sadly causing Yangs' eyes to widen

"Like you two drifted apart or..." Yang asked lightly prodding still hoping there was some kind of good in Akames life

"She's dead." Akame said tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her face "I may have known her far longer then Qrow, but they were more... involved with each other."

"What do you mean by 'involved' like were they..." Yang had shied away from saying anything that her dad would find inappropriate to talk about

"If your wondering if they were romantically involved, yes and I think he's been hit harder by it then me. She passed hours before we came here." Akame clarified wiping her tears again

Yang didn't respond to that statement she couldn't imagine what Qrow could be going through right now or how broken up inside he probably was

**(o)**

Qrow opened one eye and lifted his head off the bar, head pounding, extremely confused and fuzzy, deciding he's had enough he wave for another drink, downed it before exiting the bar and stumbling down a back alley where he promptly collapsed falling unconscious

**(o)**

"I can't imagine how he must be dealing with that." Yang finally said looking very concerned

"he's most likely drunk sleeping in an alleyway or an Inn room." Akame said finally returning to her normal self

"That does sound likely." Yang laughed a bit "Anyways I'm heading off to bed, night."

"Good night, Yang." Akame replied watching as she left the room leaving her alone for a while with her model ship. From what the shopkeeper had told her it was a rather 'ancient' design and that most people prefer the new airship designs but to Akame it was a normal ship, but with this new world she needed to get use to new customs, so she also bought a 'newer' design but elected to save it for later, or when she got a dorm at Beacon

**(o)**

A few days later Ruby and Yang went into Vale to celebrate their final day being free from school, Akame spent the same day in Vales' public library reading up on the subjects they were going to study at Beacon such as different types of Grimm, Aura and Dust manipulation, differences between Human and Faunus, she continued reading until sun down and learned a lot about Faunus, Grimm, Aura, and Dust but history was a harder thing to pin down it seemed to be very vague and obscure for Vale and Vacuo. Mistral and Atlas on the other hand had very extensive records of the past so that was far easier to find, her new mission would be starting soon and after that she could finally help Qrow.

Rising to her feet she turned to walk out of the library, feeling eyes on her she turned down an aisle and waiting behind one of the bookshelves, after a few seconds she hear very quiet foot steps moving towards her, quickly looping around the other side sneaking up behind the person, Akame noted she had black hair with a bow sitting on top of her head, just as the women turned the corner Akame drew Murasame quickly and placed it to the neck of the girl causing her to gasp in fear

"Don't move." Akame ordered the girl complied "Turn around slowly and raise your hands." the girl complied slowly turning around and raising her hands, her amber eyes quickly locking onto Akames' red

"W-what are you doing?" the girl asked feeling the cold of the blade radiating onto her causing small pangs of fear to course through her

"Why were you watching me." Akame asked calmly causing her girl to mumble to herself before speaking

"I... you're... You have your weapon, only huntsmen are allow to carry them inside public buildings, so I assumed that you could show me where Beacon was." the girl answered not sure how to word her statement

"You could have asked." Akame reasoned taking a small step back pulling Murasame from her throat but still pointing its blade at her "Name?"

"Blake... Blake Belladonna." Blake answered hands still up

"Follow." Akame ordered returning Murasame to its sheath and walking out of the library

**(o)**

walking towards the transit sector of the city Blake spoke up

"So... I guess your from Atlas, right?" Blake guessed as they waited at a crosswalk

"no, far outside the kingdoms." Akame corrected watching the light until it changed color

"Oh, I assumed your from Atlas due to your... attitude, that and your Insignia. But you seem way too young to be in their military." Blake explained her reasoning as they walked across the street "How did you get those anyways?" Akame didn't answer "I figured anyone in the Atlas military wouldn't want it to be know, especially around here." Akame continued to ignore the girl

Akame stopped walking and pointed towards the airport finally speaking "Here. Tomorrow from 6:35 AM to 7:00 AM all students are to board aircraft's marked with Beacons' logo at terminals five, six, seven, and eight." before vanishing into the crowd leaving the girl looking around for her guide, fear slowly creeping up her spine, that girl was very _very_ dangerous.

**A/N I really didn't know when or how to start this so I did what I did last time and just kinda started writing and it came together so now we will see how this goes, it should be mentioned that I'll be uploading volumes 1, 2, 3, etc., separately mainly to make it easier for both me when it comes to organization and easier on you all so if you read all of volume one you can just hop into volume 2 or if you want to skip volume 5 you can just do that. Organization! YAY!**


	2. Kill the School

**A/N I'm writing this just after I finished writing the last one... there's nothing else for this part... you can read now... friends? I feel I should also mention that, I can only write for Akame when Qrow is there, so Akames gonna be a bit... off, or at least I think so. Tell me if I'm wrong, or anyways I can improve my writing for her, cause with her alone its kinda tough, mainly cause she doesn't speak much, so I've had to change that a bit, just FYI.**

Akame woke up before everyone else again, quickly dressed herself and hooked Murasame and her other blade on her belt and exited the house heading towards the training area that Tai had set up, over the course of the past four weeks Akame felt the need to grow more proficient with her semblance, after one use it would drain her Aura and cause extreme fatigue and on the battlefield without Qrow there to watch over her, it was a death sentence. But after a few weeks of training she can now use it in succession five times before extreme fatigue kicks in. Over the course of the past few weeks shes tried to exert more control over it shes made some progress with help from Tai; who she found to be far better at explaining Aura then Qrow but she still preferred Qrows teaching style its very straightforward, Tai made way to many jokes that she didn't get and it left the situation very awkward.

With a sigh Akame set her new blade in front of herself looking it over thinking up a name for it remembering part A of her semblance, A weapon must have a name to be used with her semblance, Harbinger, Murasame, Crescent Rose, (Ruby didn't know Akame stole it in the dead of night to try it.) another strange quirk with her semblance is that any weapon she knows the name of she can mimic its use perfectly and it doesn't effect her Aura level. Unable to think of any name for now she returned it to its spot on her belt before doing some basic exercises before returning to the house.

**(o)**

Akame sat down on the couch and picked up the TV remote looking it over seeing all sorts of buttons, one says vol, one says Ch, a few of them are numbered, and not a single one made sense, ever since she got to Remnant she couldn't make sense of the technologies apart from scrolls it still took Ruby and Yang hours to teach her how to use one and even then she asks for help from time to time.

"Good morning! Akame!" Ruby cheered skipping happily down the stairs

"Good morning Ruby." Akame replied noticing she seemed to be far happier then normal but said nothing

"I bet you can't wait to start a Beacon huh?" Ruby happily asked sitting down next to her

"I don't have a choice, but it starts in two hours, not much waiting left." Akame answered leaning back on the couch

"How did you know that?" Ruby asked pulling her scroll out of her pocket and checking the time it was 4:35 AM

"Didn't have many clocks back home, had to learn how to tell time by feeling." Akame answered her question "We should wake up Yang, can't have her missing the first day of training."

"I'm awake." Yang called sleepily as she slowly walked downstairs with her eyes closed

"Good morning Yang!" Ruby said happily quickly jogging over to her supporting her and walking towards the kitchen

"Its too early for this." Yang groaned as Ruby guided her to the kitchen

"Don't worry Yang, I'll make you some coffee." Ruby reassured the older of the two, as she basically carried her into the kitchen

**(o)**

After an hour of waiting Tai finally saw them off at the docks

"Alright, your ship should be..." Tai began looking around the slightly crowded dock area

"Over there." Akame answered pointing at a large ship marked with the word Vale in the opposite direction he was facing

"I... was... just going to... say that." Tai slowly said turning around and pointing at it

"Of course you were." Yang said, clearly not buying it "Right I think me and Akame can handle it from here."

Ruby looked a little embarrassed and asked "Actually... umm would you two mind if I... tagged along?"

"Of course not." Yang answered rapping her arm around Ruby's neck

"Alright you three take care of each other now, Akame you're in charge." Tai said backing away from them a bit

"Got it." Akame confirmed grabbing both Ruby and Yangs wrists and dragged them towards the ship

**(o)**

After the trio took the ship to Vale in an uneventful journey they entered the airdocks which were extremely crowded. Akame easily weaved her way through the crowd, Ruby and Yang had a far harder time but luckily for them they had Akame dragging they along until all three were on an airship marked for Beacon

"Man, that place was far more crowded then usual. I wonder why?" Yang said massaging her

"All years of Beacon usually go home over the break, it no surprise that this place would be crowded." Akame answered sitting down near a garbage can preparing for the trip

"AHH! MY WALLET IS GONE!" Ruby yelped quickly patting herself down

"WHAT!" Yang shouted her eyes turning red before she turned and shouted to everyone around them "WHO HAS THE BALLS TO STEAL FROM MY SISTER!?"

"I did." Akame answered calmly

"YOU WHAT!?" Yang shouted at her in anger and confusion and maybe a little bravado

"I took both of your wallets, after what happened last time I didn't want either of you to lose them... so I took them." Akame explained

"OH REALLY?!" Yang asked clearly not buying what she said and went to grab her wallet but found it missing, her rage fell apart after that into an awkward laugh

"Yes." Akame calmly answered again "Now sit down, Tai left me in charge to ensure that you two stay safe and I always accomplish my objectives." that statement seemed to calm Yang a bit

"Wait... you took both of our wallets. When did you do that?" Yang finally asked her eyes returning to their normal shade of purple

"I took them when I was dragging you two through the crowds on our way here." Akame calmly answered leaning back as the announcement that they will be taking off soon sounded

"Hold on a second..." Yang then turned from Akame to Ruby who was still standing there smiling awkwardly "Ruby what are you still doing here? Aren't you gonna miss orientation at Signal?"

"She was accepted into Beacon academy by professor Ozpin after stopping a dust robbery conducted by Roman Torchwick." Akame answered relaxing herself

"How'd you know?" Ruby asked pure surprise on her face Akame pointed at the TV on the other side of the ship showing footage of Ruby fighting a few goons causing Ruby to squeal in embarrassment and pull up her hood hiding her face

"I was hoping no one would see..." Ruby groaned sitting down next to Akame, who pat her on the back

"If you didn't want to be seen you shouldn't have used Crescent Rose." Akame advised calmly as her motion sickness began to effect her a bit, Yang started laughing at that statement and in turn caused Ruby to blush

After calming herself Yang finally spoke "Ruby couldn't throw a punch to save her life."

"She swings a scythe twice her size around, she should at least be able to throw a punch." Akame replied standing and pulling Ruby to her feet "I want you to punch me."

"I- you- you- wha?" Ruby stuttered as she stumbled to her feet

"Punch me, as hard as you can." Akame repeated spreading her arms

"She looks serious sis... go on, show her what your made of." Yang advised crossing her arms watching as a small crowd slowly formed around them

Ruby clenched her fists and ran at Akame who stepped forward into Ruby's swing grabbed her arm and flipped her over slamming her into the floor causing Ruby to yelp in pain

"Too slow, try again." Akame said pulling Ruby to her feet

Ruby swung at Akame again, Akame easily caught it spun Ruby around and bent her arm upwards behind her back causing Ruby to scream in pain and struggle to get Akame to stop

"Too weak, try again. It will continue to get more and more painful the more you fail." Akame said again pushing Ruby away from her causing her to fall

"Akame don't you think your being a bit rough?" Yang asked watching as Ruby rubbed her shoulder

"It a choice between life and death. If you want Ruby to die then continue to coddle her, if you want her to survive this is what you have to do." Akame explained as she dodged a swing from Ruby and punched her in the gut, ducked under another swing grabbed Rubys' arm bent it up her back again quickly kicked her knee in causing her to fall and quickly rapped her arm around Ruby's neck and placed her other hand on the back of Ruby's head on the opposite side of her head placing her in a headlock

"From this position I could end your life. You must learn _every_ skill you can to survive..." Akame said Rubys' eyes to widen in fear realizing how useless she is without a weapon "If you are disarmed you are dead, you have to fix that mistake... I don't want to watch anyone else I love die... I don't want to lose another sister." Ruby felt her heart sink at that statement, Akame released her and walked away leaving her sitting in the middle of a crowd of people who were either booing Akame or cheering for her

**(o)**

Akame walked down a flight of stairs into the main wait room looking around finding very few people there, but she recognized Blake who was reading a book. Akame sat down behind her and spoke

"I see you found your way here alright." As soon as the words left Akames' mouth Blake nearly jumped out of her seat

"I- Ye- Yes I did. What do you want from me now." Blake asked looking over her shoulder seeing no one then the other side still seeing no one

"You are scared, and jumpy. you're running from something, I can tell. I want to know if that something could put anyone other than you in danger." Akame answered her neutrally

"I- I- I don't know." Blake answered fear evident in her voice

after a few moments of silence Akame spoke "Face your demons, but make sure you're strong enough to save the ones you love. If you fail in that... I'll end you myself." Blake turned around completely after that statement finding no one to be there, a paralyzing fear washed over her as she sat back down.

**(o)**

Akame continued searching the ship for a place to relax as she tried to ignore her motion sickness

"You girl!" a shrill voice called turning around Akame saw a women wearing almost all white, white hair, blue eyes, and a single scar over her left eye

"What." Akame answered neutrally staring her down

"When are we going to be arriving at Beacon?" the girl demanded, Akame looked to her left and saw a large screen with scrolling text that says 'estimated arrival time five minutes.'

"Become more observant or you will die." Akame said coldly, eyes returning to the girl in front of her

"I'm sure, my skills of observation are far more refined than some... common thugs'." the child scoffed crossing her arms

"child." Akame commented before turning to leave

"HOW DARE YOU! DONT YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" the child shrieked

"No." Akame retorted as she began to walk away

"I... you..." The child began but held her tongue Akame began walking away but froze when she felt a vibration in her pocket, pulling her scroll from it she saw a text from Yang

[akame were at the front of the ship]

[ETA 1 min.]

[u dont gotta be so strict with text]

['u' is not a word.]

[so snippy see you soon]

Akame sighed and returned the scroll to her pocket

"Wait, do you mind if I take a look at your scroll for a second?" the child asked surprise on her face

"Yes." Akame answered and began walking past her, the girl shouting at her as she did so

**(o)**

exiting the airship Akame immediately started towards the auditorium where they were told to assemble ignoring the cries from both Ruby and Yang who got swept away in the crowd. Arriving in the auditorium Akame sat down and placed Murasame along two chairs next to her saving them for Ruby and Yang. After five minutes of waiting Yang arrived and sat down next to her after Akame took Murasame from the chairs

"Why didn't you wait for me and Ruby?" Yang asked propping her feet up on the chair in front of her to the occupants' dismay, who suffered quietly

"You both need to learn how to properly deal with crowds, and if you are so worried about being left behind why would you leave Ruby behind?" Akame answered

"Ah... well... you- um... you see..." Yang stuttered a bit looking at everything but Akame

"You understand that you can't keep holding Ruby's hand and that she needs to forge her own path in this world with you to support her if she falls." Akame answered her own question

Yang deflated a bit at that "Yeah... I just didn't want to say you were right." Akame raised an eye brow in confusion

"Understanding and confessing to your mistakes is importation to grow. Others can show you how much you don't know." Akame lectured leaning back in the chair

after a few seconds of silents yang spoke "Oh there she is now!" Yang turned around and cupped her mouth then shouted "RUBY OVER HERE!"

"And you're concerned about embarrassment." Akame commented to Yang who brushed it off as Ruby walked over to them

"So hows your first day been, sis?" Yang asked smiling at her younger sister

"You two abandoned me!" Ruby accused pointing from Yang to Akame

"I mean... you gotta break out of your shell and learn how to work with people." Yang explained

"I DON'T NE-" Akames hand stopped ruby from shouting

"I thought you don't like attention, don't shout if you don't want to be focused on." Akame said Ruby shouted into her hand for a few seconds before nodding and Akame removed it

"Thanks for that, Akame." Ruby thanked, Akame didn't respond she just nodded, Yang went to say something but stopped after a high pitched whine came from the stage, they all turned their attention to the stage where Ozpin was standing

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look among you, all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin droned seemingly distracted by something before walking off the stage leaving Glynda to direct everyone

"First years will gather in the ballroom tonight, initiation will begin tomorrow. First years are dismissed." Glynda ordered, after a few seconds all first years walked away to the ballroom

**(o)**

Akame was sitting on the balcony staring at the shattered moon her mind started to spin knowing that's not how it should be. She wanted someone to turn to, to confide in, Qrow was miles away and she wouldn't dump her problems on Ruby or Yang, they don't deserve that kind of burden. They need motivation, a reason to grow stronger. They need someone who will be a challenge that they have to over come, someone who they can hate, someone who they will have no sympathy for, someone they will fear but stand against, someone like Esdeath. They need a villain they cant beat and someone who can show them how evil humans truly are. She might have to fill that role. But could she fill it properly?

"Hey Akame you out here?" Ruby called walking out onto the balcony

"Yeah..." Akame answered clearly not paying attention, Ruby walked up to her and sat down on the railing next to her

"I don't know. what I'm doing, I mean. You clearly have a better handle on this whole fighting thing than me, Yang told me that you are extremely dangerous and that I should keep my distance from you, and I believe her... but I can also see that you are like Uncle Qrow!" Ruby explained leaning on Akames' shoulder and closed her eyes probably imagining him, before continuing to talk adopting a far more genital tone "You both... you both look like you want to cry, _all_ the time. You both look _so_ tired all the time, and you both shun others away from you... but I know deep down, like Uncle Qrow you are a kind person, and want to be happy." Akames attention was full on Ruby after she mentioned Qrow "You're what I want to be-" Akames' heart snapped at what Ruby had nearly said

"No Ruby you don't want to be like me... I _never_ want to hear you say that _ever_ again, I'm not someone to be aspired to I'm- I'm a..." Akame raged as tears started streaming down her face despite her efforts to prevent them, Ruby not knowing how to react quickly hugged her and whispered nice words to her "I can't do this... I can't be a savior, I can't be a hero! I can't! I don't deserve your kindness! I'm a monster, in one day I've attacked you and even threatened your life! I-" Akame began ranting letting her tears flow but was interrupted

"Shut up!" Ruby shouted standing up from her spot standing on the railing of the balcony looking down at the ground "You're here! At Beacon Academy! You have a reason! You want to help people, you being here shows that fact, so I don't want you to cry over your 'insecurities' anymore because you are far stronger than them! You're a person who's willing to defend the people of this world, and with Murasame at your side you will accomplish that goal, you're here to become a peacekeeper, right?" Akame felt that every word out of Ruby's mouth cut her like a knife "And if you still don't believe me, I'll show you how much I trust that you're a good person." Ruby's Aura shimmered showing it was deactivated, she then leaned forward dropping from the balcony head first plummeting towards the ground. Akame reacted without thinking, immediately kicking off of the spot she was at and caught Ruby, holding her tightly using herself as a shield to protect Ruby as they slammed into the ground with a loud thud and rolled to a stop

"Ruby whats wrong with you!? Why would you do that!? If I was slower then you could have-" Akame began rambling a fearful look in her eyes as she looked over Rubys' body making sure she was fine, but Ruby cut her off with a happy tone

"See, if you were really as cold as you show yourself to be you wouldn't have save me. You are a good person. You just don't know it yet." Ruby happily said getting up and walking towards the door to the ballroom "I hope you sleep well Akame!" she waved as she entered the ballroom

"But I'm not... I'm a murderer." Akame quietly responded once Ruby had shut the door to the ballroom

**(o)**

Akame opened her eyes when the sunlight hit them, she had chosen to sleep on the roof last night, both because she was afraid that someone may try to take Murasame or her other sword, and also the last time she was in a group that large she was in the empire and feared that she would freak out if she had woke up surrounded by so many people. Leaping from the roof and walked towards the mess hall or what she could only assume to be the mess hall due to its smell.

Entering the hall she saw all sorts of students eating the same meal, walking up to the line she saw that the only meat was bacon... she was unhappy with that. _Very_ unhappy. Walking behind the counter despite calls from the kitchen staff she searched around the kitchen gathering all sorts of different meats before cooking them into a 'meat stew' as she called it before taking a seat and rapidly ate it

"Ms. Branwen?" Glynda's voice came from behind her

"Hello Glynda, would you care to join me?" Akame offered looking over to her

"No, I'd like to know why to invaded the kitchen and stole food for later this week?" Glynda asked authority in her tone

"Not enough meat." Akame answered her causing the older women a lot of confusion "The only meat offered for breakfast is bacon, not enough for a meal."

"There's more than meat for breakfast, there is also hash browns, eggs, and toast." Glynda explained sitting down next to the girl

"Not meat." Akame answered causing the older of the two more confusion

"We're sorry professor! Akames' not use to not eating other stuff for breakfast! I mean for the past few weeks that's all shes made of lunch and dinner!" Ruby quickly explained running over to the two

"Well then just leave it to the experts in the kitchen next time okay?" Glynda sighed looking over to Akame

"Bad cooks. Dirty kitchen, under cooked food, low diversity in meals." Akame said causing Glynda to blink a few times and Ruby to shrink away from Glynda

"Well then I suppose you could do a better job?" Glynda challenged Akame nodded as she walked towards the kitchen and washed her bowl and fork before returning them where they came from, then doing the same with all the utensils in the kitchen, bowls, plates, cups, everything she cleaned sparkled brightly, stoves, fridges, freezes, racks, counters, every surface glowed. After an hour of work the entire kitchen looked brand new. Akame walked up to the head chef and spoke an ultimatum

"Keep your kitchen clean and add more meat to your menu, or I'm taking your job." she then turned and walked away heading towards the cliffs where Ozpin had announced that all first year students needed to meet

**(o)**

Akame walked up and stood on a platform in front of Ozpin who had a goofy smile on his face

"So I heard that you gave our kitchen staff a 'pep talk'." He said happily looking her dead in they eyes

"Bad cooks. Don't take pride in food, needed more motivation." Akame explained causing the man to laugh a bit then speak "Anyways now that your here we can get started." Ozpin quickly recomposed himself before speaking again "For years, you've trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He the took a drink of coffee

Glynda started speaking after he finished "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." those rumors are false, we will not be assigning teams." Ruby sighed in relief at that statement

Ozpin grinned and spoke after she finished "Yes, we, just like every year will not be assigning your team members, instead you will find one partner, then retrieve a relic from the northern part of the Emerald forest afterwards you will return here, but remember you will meet opposition along the way both there and back do not hesitate to destroy it, or you will die." he then took another sip from his mug before speaking again "You will be monitored and evaluated by our instructors but they will not interfere, think of this as your first mission as Huntsmen and Huntresses. Now then, any questions?"

"Umm... I have a... Question-" A boy mumbled Akame blocked him out and prepared herself squinting a bit she saw the vague outline of a crumbling ruin north of her current location and understood that was her destination waited for the platform to launch her and slowly counted down from ten in her head

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." _Akame calmed herself as she felt the ground beneath her vanish, reopening her eyes she saw a sea of trees quickly scanning around she saw the temple, she quickly drew Murasame and kicked off of the air launching her in its direction, after rolling to a stop she straightened her coat and began walking in the direction of the temple.

memories of her past filling her mind as she walked, her emotional state growing darker and darker as the memories filled her mind, the screams of children she couldn't help, the sounds of their bodies getting ripped to shreds, the looks of fear on their faces as she left them to die to protect herself and Kurome, the cheers of hope when they thought they had found a safe area only to be torn to shreds, Akame couldn't stop her thoughts as they grew more and more vivid, she pressed on hearing the sounds of combat all around her just like back then she had one familiar objective, survive.

**(o)**

After three minutes of walking Akame found herself surrounded by a large pack of Beowolves she counted forty, soon after she looked around at them she heard growling too and saw a smaller group of fifteen Ursa join the Beowolves circling her, she slowly drew Murasame as they circled her, hearing a few loud screeches from above her she looked up seeing three Nevermore also circling her, calmly she stood surrounded by a large number of Grimm looking down to Murasame she felt her worry vanish knowing that one cut is all it takes to destroy their souls, the Beowolves rushed at her roaring loudly, it was drowned out by her own "_**ELIMINATE!**_"

**(o)**

Ruby and Weiss walked along in silents, they hadn't run into anything for a while which had Ruby concerned that meant that something was attracting the Grimm elsewhere, she would have been far less concerned if she knew where Yang and Akame were but for now she needed to find the relic and befriend Weiss. One of these things will be far harder then the other, and the easy one was finding the relic

**(o)**

Yang had dispatched of an Ursa and her new partner Blake had taken out the other, for one reason or another a few Beowolves had ran past them completely ignoring them, and to Yang's knowledge the only times that happened was when a large amount of negative emotion is present in a single area, that worried her because from what she could tell Akame was a very negative person, so it was possible that they were heading towards her.

**(o)**

Ozpin watched as a massive cloud of black smoke began to rise from the forest, opening his scroll and clicking over to one of the cameras in that area he saw Akame rapidly moving around the horde of Grimm ripping them to shreds with each swing of her blade she killed at least three, the one thing that caused him a small pang of dread was the fact that she had the same neutral expression on her face she has when she talks to anyone but Qrow, to her killing was just like breathing.

**(o)**

a few Beowolves tried to escape, Akame didn't let them she quickly caught them and killed them watching as they faded from existence. Before turning on her heel and walking towards the temple, nothing of note happened after that, all the creatures of Grimm she saw ran from her, knowing they would most certainly die if they tried to fight her.

**(o)**

Entering the clearing she saw the temple, it had four occupants as of right now Ruby, Yang, Blake, and the child from the airship

"AKAME!" Ruby cheered seeing the girl walk up to them and quickly engulf both Ruby and Yang in a very strong hug

"I'm so glad you two are okay." Akame whispered holding them tightly for a few seconds before releasing them

"So have you seen any Grimm around?" Yang asked sarcastically as she grinned at Akame

"Many, I counted sixty-eight. Fifty Beowolves, fifteen Ursa, and three Nevermore." Akame answered honestly causing everyone apart from her to go slack jawed

"You're... you're kiddin' right?" Yang asked awkwardly looking between Akame and everyone else, Akame raised an eyebrow and pointed at the massive cloud of black smoke, everyone looked at it and paled before looking back to Akame who was now walking over to the relics

"You... you took them all on... alone?" the child asked clearly afraid of the women in front of her, Akame didn't answer she just looked over each chess piece

"Akame what happened to your partner?" Yang asked now adopting a serious tone

"None." she answered picking up the White Knight piece "Armored cavalry, wild movement and can move behind enemy lines. Works best when alone or paired with another cavalry." Everyone blinked at her statement she set down the piece and move to the next the White Rook "Tower, heavy hitting and quick moving straightforward." She set it down and moved to the Bishop "Cleric, faithful and blind never moving forwards, only moving to the side of issues." finally the Pawn "Pawn, the most powerful unit on the board-" Weiss scoffed at that, Akame continued "-moving forward slowly and methodically going forgotten by those who think there are better better pieces on the board, but once your opponents forgotten them, they _are_ the strongest. Because deception is the strongest tool of any war, those who are forgotten, are the ones who cut the throats of kings, smothers their heir's in their crib, and gives the Queen to the common folk to do with as they please." Everyone's faces twisted with disgusted as Akame finished her statement but Akame spoke again quieter seemingly quoting something a mix between anger and sadness in her voice "'Pawns are powerful, when used correctly, like you Akame... My favorite, little, pawn.'"

"Wow, way to bring down the mood." Yang commented sarcastically glaring at her they were all distracted by the sounds of trees snapping

"HELP US!" a boy shouted running along side a women with bright red hair, away from a massive scorpion, Akame quickly jumped into action closing the distance she drew Murasame and slid under it cutting its stomach causing it to turn to ash quickly "WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WORKED!" the boy cheered

"Quiet." Akame ordered glaring at him "Grimm are also attracted by sound."

Yang snorted at that statement before speaking "I didn't think that would be an issue for you little miss red eyes! Or are you starting to feel tired from showing off?"

"I can handle more than seventy if I'm alone, but you all can't. Its for your sake, not mine." Akame replied grabbing the white pawn and sticking it in her coat pocket and started walking away

"Wait where are you going?" Ruby called after her

"To finish the mission." Akame answered without slowing her stride vanishing into the forest

"Welp, guys lets go! Don't wanna keep Akame waiting!" Ruby cheered grabbing the White Knight piece then happily skipped after Akame

"How can you still be happy with her after what she said?" Weiss asked the younger of the two

"Why shouldn't I? Akame may be a bit cynical but she really cares for her friends and family! She shows it in her own ways though." Ruby smiled at them

"Pfft, what made you expert on Red eyes?" Yang asked smiling at her sister as they all walked along

"I just know! So trust me on-" Ruby was cut off by a familiar voice

"She thinks she an expert on me because I stopped her from killing herself last night." Akame answered from behind them causing everyone to jump and scream which was shushed by Akame.

"Wait! Ruby what the hell is she talking about?!" Yang asked hair ablaze and eyes a deep red as she turned to Ruby

Ruby stuttered and shuttered under her sisters overbearing gaze "Ah... um- I- you- w-well... last night I figured Akame was in a bit of a down mood and I decided to comfort her, she said that she was a horrible person... I wanted to prove her wrong... so I put my life in her hands. As you can see! Not dead!"

"We will talk about your poor choices later. Akame thanks for... oh shes gone." Yang began as she turned around to thank Akame who was no where to be found

"Where did she go?" Ruby asked peaking around yang

"She walked away while she was yelling at you." the red head answered "I'm Pyrrha Nikos by the way, and this is my partner Jaune. Pleasure to meet you all."

"Good to meet you Pyrrha, hi again Jaune." Ruby greeted them

"Yes, I hope we all get along well." Weiss added calmly and very practiced

"Come on everyone, we gotta get back to the cliff or at least try to beat Akame there!" Ruby ordered "Weiss and Yang lead, Blake you stay at the back with Pyrrha, Jaune your in the middle with me!"

"What why am I in the middle?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Because you're useless!" Ruby cheered happily "Lets move out!" they all then started moving towards the cliff side

**(o)**

Akame was furious, she climbed to the top of the cliff and her eyes locked onto Ozpin

"Welcome back Akame. What piece did you retrieve?" Ozpin asked, Akame reached into her pocket and tossed the Black Pawn piece to him

"Wait, didn't you... grab the White Pawn?" Ozpin asked clearly he was very confused, Akame didn't respond she just walked away "Go to the auditorium for the team announcements!" he called after her

**(o)**

After arriving Akame noticed there were far fewer first years than were thrown from the cliff, it seems that no one else noticed she took a quick count of how many people were on the cliff, twenty. Seven had not returned...

"_Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. You four retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester!_"Ozpin called after he finished speaking applause echoed after it fell silent he began again

"_Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc!_" Again the people cheered, again it fell silent and he spoke again

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" again the people cheered but this time much louder

"_Before you all leave to your dorm rooms, we have a few final announcements!_" Ozpin called out causing a confused murmur to reverberate though the building _"Firstly,_ _Akame Branwen, please come to the stage!_" Akame followed his order and walked out and stood before him the whole auditorium was buzzing with activity now mainly hateful slurs throw at Akame

"Branwen! He said Branwen! That little whores a murderer!" one shouted

"That bitch!" another shouted

"Fucking bandit! Your kind are almost as bad at faunus!" a third shouted

"_**QUIET!**_" Yang shouted earning a shocked look from Ozpin. "_**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WIT-**_" Akame covered Yang's mouth with her hand the insults then continued to fly at Akame

"Let them. Its fine, they hold no power, but if you react then they feel justified and will continue." Akame explained slowly removing her hand from yang's mouth

"But they-" Akame cut her off again

"If they do try anything, then I'll make sure they never try again." Akame explained calmly before returning to her position in front of Ozpin

"I'm sorry about them, but Branwen's are... almost as universally hated by the people as Schnee's." Ozpin quietly explained to her a sad look in his eyes

"I understand that. Qrow tried to dissuade me, but I made my choice, and I will stand by it." Akame explained in a similar tone

"_Akame Branwen, you retrieved the Black Pawn piece, unfortunately no others retrieved that piece. So until a suitable team can be found for you or until your graduation, you will work alone._" Ozpin spoke "_Now, you may all return to your dorms. first years, please try to stay quiet as you get yourselves settled in, classes begin tomorrow at nine o'clock tomorrow. Your schedules are in your dorms, and your dorm numbers are on the bulletin outside the auditorium. Oh I almost forgot, due to the... issue from last year your dorms have also changed around, find your dorm numbers at the same location as the first years. You are all dismissed._" after he finished speaking everyone slowly exited the auditorium, Akame followed RWBY as they made their way out. Standing at the back of the crowd waiting for their turn to find their dorm numbers Ruby turned around and smiled at Akame who smiled back.

"Hey Branwen!" a new voice called Akame turned to it and saw Cardin "I heard you lot are killers, what does it fell like?"

"Hey pri-" Yang began but was again cut off by Akame

"Prey that you'll never have to." she answered quietly

"pfft I bet its just bullshit to make you sound tough." he scoffed crossing his arms

"I wish it was." Akame said returning her attention to Ruby and Yang who were glaring at Cardin until he walked away leaving them

Blake then spoke up fear slowly crept up her voice "You didn't deny it... when he called you a killer, you didn't deny it. Why?"

"Why deny the truth?" Akame asked neutrally her looking past Blake "Your dorm is room 415, mine is 413. our rooms are next to each other." Akame then turned and walked away from the crowd, slowly followed after by the newly inaugurated team RWBY.

**A/N This one is longer just encase I cant upload it on time (Cause the storm comin' at Florida might turn off the power and I cant upload anything if I don't have power... unless I can find someone willing to get electrocuted to get me power though I doubt it.). I'll try to keep the chapters between 4 thousand and 7 thousand words cause I feel that's a good area to upload at.**


	3. Kill the First Day

**A/N we begin again, with a third chapter because I accidentally saved over it so I'm rewriting this one... first time I've had to do that... this feels awful.**

Akame woke up staring at the ceiling of her new housing for the next four years. She was a little unhappy about that fact but would bear with it for now, Ozpin had forgot to tell her about the mandatory uniforms as well, so that was also a small bother but she dressed in it anyways looking herself in the mirror, she felt off like she didn't belong in that uniform so she removed the coat and replaced it with her black long coat feeling far more comfortable in that, she then hooked both of her blades on her belt before exiting her room, and heading towards the stairwell as she passed RWBY's room she heard loud banging sounds and what she could only assume were power tools, she decided to knock

"Good morning Akame!" Ruby ducked under a book sent flying towards her "Sorry if were a bit loud, we are just redecorating!" She then leaned back dodging another book

"I'm sure its fine, but you should keep an eye on the clock." Akame advised before continuing towards the stairwell

"Thanks for the advice!" Ruby called after her before catching a book "YANG STOP THROWING BOOKS!" she then slammed the door.

**(o)**

Entering the cafeteria, Akame found the kitchen staff working hard on meals for that morning, most of them consisted of meat, which made Akame very happy. She stood in line, got her food, and sat at an empty table. She happily started eating for a few moments until a group of four walked up to the table

"Hey bitch, this is our table." one said; clearly the leader, Akame hummed in acknowledgment and continued eating

"Ain't ya gonna move?" another asked, sounding rather confused

"Eating." Akame answered, causing all four of them to blink in confusion

"Look, I get it, you wanna be the big, tough, gal in town, but unless you have the brawn to back it, I suggest you get lost." the leader said knocking Akames food to the ground

"There are many things in life you don't do." Akame growled, clearly upset, she then paused and looked up, her eyes immediately locked onto their leader's, a women with green hair and pink eyes "That was one of them." then all hell broke loose.

**(o)**

the ticking of the clock was growing louder with each passing second

"Ms. Branwen, why did you assault Ms. Green and her team... and several students that tried to pull you off of them... and teachers who also tired?" Ozpin asked clearly trying to keep a straight face, as serious as the events were it was quiet the spectacle to watch, but he wanted to understand the reason so many had to be injured

"She knocked my food on the floor, I got mad." Akame answered calmly staring him in the eyes, at that he couldn't help but chuckle

"You put an entire forth year team into the infirmary... because one of them touched your food? Is that correct?" Ozpin asked suppressing a laugh Akame nodded at his summary he sighed and spoke again "Since its the first day I'll let it slide a bit, but try to not make a habit out of mass assault charges. You'll report to detention with Ms. Goodwitch, for, lets say... the next two weeks."

"Thank you professor, for your leniency." Akame thanked as she rose to her feet

Ozpins smile vanished and he adopted a serious tone "I understand that Qrows personality will be rubbing off on you, but try to create less disruptions then he did while he was attending this institution."

"Ill try... but how can I tell the difference?" Akame agreed as she backed towards the elevator

Ozpin smiled and explained to the best of his ability "Most people find it easier to do meditation, it helps separated them from their unlocker. Now there are a few exceptions such as those who's Aura is unlocked at birth, for them separation from their unlocker is impossible, but you have your own personality... and a strong one at that, so I'm sure spending some time meditating will help you with that."

"I'll think on that... I don't know if I want to keep myself the same as I was." Akame said as she waited for the elevator door to open, after which she entered

"And might I request that you apologize to Ms. Gre-" Ozpin was cut off by Akames simple reply as the doors shut "No."

after she left, Ozpin sat in silence for a few moments, before speaking to no one "Well... that didn't work. I hope she takes my advice."

**(o)**

Entering the classroom, Akame was immediately met with hateful glares from all except RWBY and JNPR, Ruby waved her down and pointed at an empty chair next to her. Akame began walking down the stairs, someone stuck their foot out to trip her but Akame was faster, a crack echoed around the room, Akame ignored it and sat down next to Ruby and smiled awkwardly at her

"Ms. Branwen, may I ask why you're late... and why you broke Mr. Onyx's ankle?" the teacher asked slowly stroking his mustache in thought

"I was talking with Ozpin, and I didn't break his ankle, he chose to leave it in an unsafe place." Akame answered calmly retrieving a notebook from her coat as well as a pen

"Well I am all for classroom safety but I think there might be a better way of resolving such issues." The teacher commented before turning his attention to the student massaging his ankle "Mr. Onyx are you alright?"

"Yeah... my Aura can handle it." he growled rubbing his ankle as his Aura healed it

"Good!" He cheered before recomposing himself the began to talk in a very arrogant tone from what Akame understood "As I was saying my name is Peter Port. Now why are you all here you may wonder! Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, all are names for the creatures of Grimm. I though, prefer to use the term prey!" he seemed to hope for a greater reaction then silents but played it off "As will you, when you graduate from this prestigious academy. Now then, Vale as well as the other three kingdoms act as safe havens from an otherwise treacherous world. Our world is absolutely teeming with monsters that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses! Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

Akames heart dropped at that, as did her attention, it looking down at the desk, choosing to stare at it instead of anything else, after a few moments she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked over and was met by Ruby who was smiled brightly at her, then held up a sheet of paper with a poorly drawn image of Port on it titled 'Professor Poop', Akame let a small smile appear on her face. Ruby then pulled a book and an apple from her bag then balanced both on top of a pencil on top of her index finger making a silly face at Akame who's smile widened farther, Ruby then smiled brightly back at her as she struggled to keep the objects balanced.

"Who among you believe yourselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port called out to both Ruby and Akames confusion, neither of them were paying attention but Weiss apparently was, because her hand shot up.

"I DO, SIR!" she shrieked in anger Ruby jumped at that and dropped all the objects

"Well then, lets find out. Step forward, and face your opponent." he said gesturing to the cage in the corner of the room

Weiss happily did so drawing Myrtenaster and aiming it at the cage preparing to fight whatever it held

**(o)**

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered happily raising her fist

"Fight well." Blake said raising a small flag with 'RWBY' written on it

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered loudly bouncing in her chair

Weiss growled in anger before speaking "Ruby, I'm trying to focus." her statement caused RBY to all grow less cheerful but Ruby apologized regardless

"Alright, let the match, BEGIN!" Port called slashing the lock off the cage

the gate opened and out sprung a large boar covered in armor plating, Akame guessed that its main weak point was most likely its stomach. It charged Weiss and she dodged to the side, slashing at it, doing nothing to harm it.

"Wasn't expecting that were you?" Port called clasping his hands behind his back

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby cheered happily, Weiss glared at her for a second, then rushed the boar, which logged Myrtenaster in between its tusks, both started pulling the boar clearly stronger between the two of them. Akame rose to her feet and drew Murasame and in an instant was on the other side of a vanishing Boarbatusk, causing the whole class to look surprised as Weiss fell backwards no longer having the Boarbatusk to hold her in place.

"You are foolish, a child, and unfit to use a blade." Akame said as Weiss stood up

"That was my fight!" Weiss growled pointing Myrtenaster at Akames throat, she didn't even flinch

"As I learned to use a blade, I was taught to only draw it to clean it, or to kill." Akame said taking a step forward making sure the blade was near her throat "Well?" Akame asked expecting Weiss to attack

Weiss couldn't, she just froze for a few moments, and that's all Akame needed, she stepped into Weiss's guard grabbed her arm and flipped the older over her shoulder slamming her into the ground, kicked Myrtenaster into the air caught it and aimed it at Weiss's throat "You froze up, you haven't held a persons life in your hands before. It feels heavy, doesn't it?" Akame spoke in an emotionless tone, before continuing "But you chose to be here, I don't know why and I don't care, but leaving you with a weapon is dangerous and foolish, I'm not irresponsible enough to do that. So I'll be holding onto this until you've grow up. Or until you show me that you are willing to learn from those around you." Akame then put Myrtenaster on her belt along side Murasame and began towards the door as the bell rang ignoring the calls from Port

**(o)**

Akame entered her history class, a few moments after she had taken her seat, team RWBY had entered and sat next to her

Ruby sat down next to Akame and spoke in an understanding tone "I understand Weiss can be a bit... difficult, but taking her weapon is a bit... horrible."

Akame was unfazed by that statement when she replied "She can have her weapon when shes fighting in combat class, and she can have it back completely when she grows."

"But Weiss built Myrtenaster from scratch, how would you feel if someone took Murasame?" Ruby asked trying to get Akame to relate

"I didn't build Murasame, and if someone took it then they would most likely die from its power." Akame answered her causing Ruby to look both shocked and confused

Ruby blinked a few times before speaking in a shocked tone "What? If you didn't build her then who did?"

"I don't know who built _it,_ _It_ is a thousand years old. but _it is_ a beautiful curse that I bare." Akame explained showing Ruby that she sees Murasame in a very different light to her

"But Murasame is your lifeline on the battlefield right?" Ruby asked again trying to have Akame relate in some way

"If you're smart enough you can kill your foe without your weapon." Akame responded again shooting down Ruby's attempt, as the bell rung signaling the beginning of class

"YES! GOOD EVENING! I AM DOCTOR OOBLECK! NOW LETS GET STARTED THERES MUCH TO DO! NO TALKING!" their new teacher rapidly shouted zooming about the class room and began to speak rapidly

**(o)**

Entering their next class, Akame found it to have an arena, to her surprise she found Glynda standing at the front

"Good evening, Glynda." Akame greeted taking her seat

"Good evening, Akame. I assume your day has been eventful as ever?" Glynda asked smiling lightly at her

"Very." Akame answered pulling another notebook from her coat

"Oh, you wont need that. This is combat class after all so there's not much writing involved." Glynda said noticing the notebook

"I know that, but its for my own purposes." Akame answered as she began to write in it

Glynda after a few moments of waiting had spoken again "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but I'd prefer if in combat class I held onto Murasame."

Akame nodded in agreement before speaking in a serious tone "Fair enough. Its probably safer if when in combat I don't have it on my person. But I have a few conditions. Don't touch the hilt, don't try and draw the blade, and don't drop it."

"Very well." Glynda agreed as they waited for the bell to ring to signal the beginning of class after a few moments team RWBY entered and again sat down next to Akame

After the bell rung Glynda silenced the class then began her speech "Welcome to your combat class, now I understand that some of you may wonder why this class exists. The reason this class is here is because not every time you go on a mission you'll only be fighting Grimm, sometimes you face your fellow man and it this classes purpose to prepare you for that eventuality."

"What you're saying is in this class we fight one another?" Weiss asked clearly itching to fight someone. (Akame. Itching to fight Akame.)

"That's correct Ms. Schnee. All bouts early in the year are tournament style, one on one until one of the combatants Aura is red, shattered, or they are unable to battle." Glynda explained showing a presentation of what is and isn't allowed in tournament style fights

"Can I request a fight then?" Weiss asked after the presentation

"If you wish to." Glynda confirmed holding out a Scroll to her showing a list of all students names in the class, a few seconds later her and Akames faces appeared on the screens above the arena "Weiss Schnee vs Akame Branwen. Both of you may go equip yourselves now."

Weiss left to get dressed Akame handed Glynda Murasame and jumped over the railing and landed softly in the arena and tossed Myrtenaster to the other side of the arena and waited calmly for Weiss to enter

**(o)**

After a few minutes Weiss entered the arena and pulled Myrtenaster from the ground and aimed it at Akame who stood as still as a statue staring at her

"I hope your ready, Branwen. I'll show you I'm worth my blade." Weiss growled at Akame who didn't respond

"Match begins in, 3... 2... 1... GO!" Glynda called out as soon as the final word passed her lips Weiss rushed Akame poised to strike her just as the blade neared her heart she vanished causing Weiss to stumble forward and fall, she recovered as quickly as she could but it wasn't fast enough she felt a hard strike to her throat and was sent to the other side of the arena, struggling to rise and struggling to breath she lied on the ground for a few seconds before getting to her feet, only to suffer another strike to her throat causing her to stumble backwards into a kick from Akame, sending her to the ground again

"Why cant I see you!?" Weiss shouted getting to her feet "I've been training for this for years! How can you throw me around the arena like a rag doll!?"

"I have more skill, experience, strength, and speed. You've been outclassed since we began, it takes you 5.9 seconds to recover from one of my attacks, I can attack 22 times in that amount of time, and with Aura that's tripled. You will never be able to beat me without planing extensively, having the help of Rubys' team and JNPR and hoping that I don't have Murasame with me." Weiss blinked in surprise, surprised that she would give such information willingly, but also surprised that she timed her recovery. Weiss raised Myrtenaster and prepared to attack ready to try Time Dilation to keep up with her, but both were distracted by a loud scream and a large cloud of purple and black mist

"DON'T BREATH IT IN! EVERYONE MOVE AWAY FROM THERE! NOW!" Akame shouted diving into the mist, everyone moved away from it and held their breath waiting for it to disperse, after they heard a metallic click the mist began to vanish revealing Akame holding a sheathed Murasame, blood flowing from her mouth as she collapsed to the ground with a shriek of pain, Ruby ran over to her quickly looking over her body, she looked fine, no cuts or anything, just bleeding from her mouth, Ruby quickly looked to her face to see if it stopped bleeding she had but her face contorted with pain and she moaned in pain

"Yang! Get Ozpin here he might know what happened, drag him here if you have to! Hurry!" Ruby ordered as Weiss exited the arena to help as she could

"Weiss check on professor Goodwitch, see if shes fine. Blake run to the infirmary to help the medical staff, hurry."

**(\\_/)**

_Akame panted heavily, they had to keep moving. They had to survive._

"_Big sister. I- I cant run anymore." Kurome panted struggling to stand_

"_We're almost there! You can do this Kurome!" Akame said, confidently they turned a corner and found a group of large creature eating multiple other children leaving both of them in a state of shock, one which Akame quickly recovered from "We cant go this way! Come on, we have to go around!"_

_Kurome started crying and her breathing started to increase in speed she spoke in a voice that seemed to have lost all hope "They... they're being eaten..."_

"_Its alright Kurome. Your big sis is here with you." Akame said pulling Kuromes focus from them back to her which gave her a boost in confidence and focus_

"_Right." Kurome said more so to herself than Akame and they started moving away from the gruesome scene..._

**(o)**

Glynda opened her eyes and quickly looked around, she wasn't in a forest she wasn't in danger, that dream, no that nightmare had to be fake, just her mind playing a trick on her while she was out... but it felt so real, no it had to be real her imagination wasn't that powerful. Slowly sitting up in the bed she looked around seeing Akame in the bed next to her and Ruby sleeping in the chair next to Akame

"Glynda!" Ozpins voice came from the doorway "I'm so glad you're okay! When I heard the news from Ms. Xiao Long I became worried, we had the doctors take a look at the mist that was left but they found it to just be water vapor, completely harmless. What happened?"

"I- I... I need some time to think, after what happened I'm not feeling great." Glynda said in a pained voice as she massaged her arms

"I understand, I'll leave you to your rest then." He calmly said and turned to leave

"How long was I out?" Glynda asked lying back in her bed

"Two days. Akame has yet to wake up at all, and no matter how hard we try Ms. Rose wont leave her side, we even tried force... that worked less than we hoped" Ozpin answered then left leaving the three to their dreams or in Glyndas' case, nightmares

**(\\_/)**

"_Here are the results of the examination" a mans voice came from the tent entrance "Kurome's kill-rank is 8. Akame's is 7. its impressive that you were able to attain this rank while protecting your sister, Akame." the man smiled at her then continued "You two will receive your training separately. Akame, will come with me. Kurome will be going to the Empire." he watched as they hugged one and other and moved away from him_

"_NO! I'm staying with Kurome!" Akame shouted holding her sister tightly Kurome held onto her older sister for dear life, but at the snap of the mans fingers they were ripped away from one another as they were ripped apart the man spoke again_

"_It'll be alright. You'll only be separated temporarily. If you both choose to obey you'll see each other again someday." he said happily as Kurome was dragged away kicking and screaming for her sister_

"_KUROME!" Akame shouted back struggling under the solders grip_

"_You don't have to be sad, Akame. I'm your new family, you can even call me 'Father'." The man said happily staring down at his new 'adopted' daughter his smile growing more and more sinister by the second_

**(o)**

Akame woke up to the sound of muffled crying, opening her eyes she sat up and saw Glynda in a bed next to her crying as she slept, quickly she shook Ruby awake

"Aka-" Ruby started to shout but was cut off by Akames hand covering her mouth

"Quiet, we're not the only ones here." Akame said calmly as she stared into Ruby's eyes

"Oh... sorry. How are you? Does anything hurt?" Ruby quietly asked looking over Akame checking for any sign that she was hurt

"I'm fine, but I don't think Glynda is doing okay." Akame said pointing over to her "I'm good enough to leave now... oh and Ruby, a team doesn't work without a leader. So next time I end up here, stay with your team. They need you more than me."

Ruby awkwardly chuckled and agreed "I'll be sure to do that! Professor Ozpin also said that combat class is suspended until both you and professor Goodwitch are awake, just so you know." Ruby then got up and exited the infirmary with Akame following her

**(o)**

After Akame had returned to her room she tried getting some sleep but found it to be very difficult to get, her mind kept wandering back to her time in Night Raid, and the Elite Seven, both of which failed to bring her much comfort, only regret. Her mind was brought from thought by her scroll vibrating, pulling it from her coat she saw a number she didn't recognize but answered it anyways

"Akame?" a very familiar voice came from it

"Qrow?!" she responded, surprise eventide in her voice as she held the scroll closer to her ear

"Hey kiddo, Oz called and told me you went into a coma for a couple of days, so I figured I'd call you up and see how ya doin' after he told my you got out of it." Qrow explained his voice slightly different for some reason

"I'm fine! I'm just soo happy to hear your voice! I wish you were here." Akame said saddened by the distance between the two but happy that she could at least hear him

"Don't worry kid, I'm on my way there anyways. Don't tell Ruby or Yang though, I wanna surprise them, after I finish my business with Oz I should have a couple of days to hang for a bit." Qrow said causing her heart to soar

"I cant wait!" Akame responded happily

"Gotta go now kid, got a few issues headin' my way." Qrow said after a few seconds of comfortable silence between the two

"Good luck." Akame replied calmly, a small smile on her face

"Only you can say that with a straight face to me." Qrow snarked clearly rolling his eyes at that comment before the connection was cut, Akame suddenly felt that the past few days had been far slower then they should have been, but was happy for the first time in almost three weeks

**(o)**

Qrow dodged a slash from a Beowolf and sliced its head off and kicked another away from him as he rolled to a stop letting Harbinger rest on his shoulder

"Sorry fuckers, but I made a promise, and I always keep my promises!" Qrow snarked diving towards the crowd of Beowolves cutting them to shreds

**A/N Sorry this ones shorter than the rest but, like I said at the beginning of this chapter, I kinda saved over it... so this ones kinda short due to that fact, but yes Qrow is gonna be back for a bit, cause of reasons that shall be explained in the future. And to be honest this chapters not quiet 4 thousand words long but you know, I'm still in the game. For now, I think Volumes 1, 2, 3 will be easier to write for than 4, 5, 6 but I gotta work with what they give... But I don't plan to stop yet.**


	4. Kill the Problems

**A/N Another step taken. I still don't know why I write these at the beginning. I guess I like keeping things as an Authors notes sandwich.**

A few days after the poison event, everyone mostly forgot about it and continued treating Akame like a creature of Grimm. While she didn't mind it, RWBY and JNPR took a far more vocal stance on it. Akame shrugged it off, Jaune, on the other hand was feeling down due to Cardins' constant harassment. During combat class Cardin took every opportunity to 'battle' Jaune, Akame was annoyed by that, she wanted a turn to fight Jaune but Cardin constantly took every opportunity from her, she had a hunch but the only way to tell if it was true or not was to fight him, so she needed to take action, so she got to her feet and walked over to Cardin as he was bullying a girl with rabbit ears

"What do you want Branwen?" he asked looking over to her, the girl with rabbit ears looked hopeful

"Today in combat class, I'll fight Jaune." Akame ordered then turned to leave

"Fine, you get a chance to knock around Jauney-boy." Cardin went back to what he was doing

**(o)**

Akame sat back down and went back to eating her meal

"Why didn't you help her?" Blake asked eyeing Akame watching her every move

"'Not my problem." Akame asked Blake who glared at her

"Not everyone has the luxury of being as powerful as you." Blake answered "You can do what others can't-"

"What becomes of her is her own fault." Akame interrupted before returning to her meal with a few more glares from Blake and Pyrrha

**(o)**

The day progressed as normal, Ports' class, Peachs' class, Ooblecks' class, and finally Glyndas' class; the class Akame was waiting for.

"Who wishes to go first!?" Glynda called out, usually Cardin would call out a match with Jaune but today he was quiet.

"I will." Akame said, surprising everyone but Cardin "I wish for my opponent to be Jaune."

"Wouldn't you prefer if you fought someone in you skill range like Ms. Nikos?" Glynda tried to dissuade her

"I have a hunch..." Akame said getting up and moved into the arena, a few minutes later Jaune did too looking horrified

"The match will begin in. 3... 2... 1... GO!" Glynda shouted out

Jaune ran forward raising his blade bringing it down, he hit the ground in front of Akame, he blinked in surprise at that, but tried to stab her he barely missed again, he was confused now he knew that's where her chest was but he stabbed right under her arm, he spun around and swung at her neck but she was just out of his range again. This continued for almost a minute Jaune getting no where as he swung wildly.

"Jaune! Shes moving just out of the way of your strikes you have to go on the defensive!" Pyrrha called out to him

raising his shield he hid behind it and prepared for a strike from her but none came he peeked out at her she hadn't moved she just stared at him with her hand resting on her blades hilt

"Eliminate." Was all she said, but it caused everyone to shutter in fear even Ruby and Yang, after the words left her mouth Jaune collapsed to the ground blood leaking from his right arm which had dozens of slashed covering it and his Aura shattered

"Akame! What did you do?!" Glynda demand moving into the arena slowly, looking over Jaunes' body as he groaned in pain, Akame didn't answered she just flicked his blood from her blade and returned to its sheath in a practiced action then returned to her seat, as medical staff carried Jaune to the infirmary

"HA! Nice work Branwen!" Cardin cheered happily, clapping loudly

"Your whole team is next on my list." Akame said calmly, causing them to all to shrink away from her in fear

"Why would you do that to him Akame?!" Pyrrha asked from behind her quietly supressing her anger

"He is untrained, weak, and lacks skill and tact. Showed his weakness to him, if hes smart he'll take help when offered, _if_ offered." Akame answered as she wrote in her notebook as she watched the next fight

**(o)**

Later that week, it seemed that Jaune was clearly being targeted by Cardin, bullying him and all around making his life a living hell, Akame couldn't care less but she took every opportunity to embarrass Cardin by making his plans back fire, he knocked books out of Jaunes' hands, she tripped him. He uses Jaunes' shield to block a door way, his mace is found stuck in the gears of Ozpins clock tower. He launches Jaune in a rocket-locker, he was tied to it by a short length of rope. Most importantly, to Akame she was never detected for any of these, personally she just wanted to eliminate him and be done with it but with how the rules are set she had no choice in the matter.

They were currently in history learning about the battle of Fort Castle, the turning point in the Human and Faunus war.

"NOW! Who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck called out, Jaune made a single noise just loud enough to be heard by Oobleck who jumped on the opportunity "Mr. Arc Finally contributing to class I see! EXCELLENT! What _is_ the answer!" Akame, who was sitting next to Jaune opened up her textbook to the subject of Faunus night vision

"The answer... is that... the... Faunus? The Faunus had-" Akame kicked his ankle, he looked over and saw the subject title "Night Vision!" he said full of confidence

"That's correct! Good work young man! Next time though get the answer without peeking at Ms. Branwens' textbook for help!" Oobleck cheered Cardin growled loudly at that "Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the battle Cardin?"

"All I know is that animals are easier to train then people." Cardin said rolling his eyes.

Akame joined in at this point, in what seemed to be an experienced tone with the subject "That's untrue. Humans are easy to train into obedience if their young enough, torture them enough and they think they don't want to resist. Animals on the other hand will constantly try and free themselves or run away, humans are fragile and weak minded, Animals are resilient til the end."

"Didn't take you for a Faunus rights activist." Cardin commented glaring at her

"I'm not, just stating the facts." Akame replied as Oobleck redirected the class to the subject

**(o)**

Akame decided to follow Pyrrha and Jaune after class, Pyrrha seemed really happy about something, it wasn't Akames concern but she wanted to keep her skills sharp so she followed them to the roof of the dorms and hid nearby watching the events unfold

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time but I'm not that depressed... I can always become a... farmer or somethin'." Jaune said staring over the edge at the ground, Pyrrha didn't quite catch on as quickly as he did but after she did she pulled him away from the ledge

"No! That's not why I brought you out here! Look, I know you're having a hard time in class and you're still not the strongest of fighters, so I want to help you!" Pyrrha explained happily

"You... you what?"

"We can come up here and train after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha offered gesturing around at the open roof

"You think I need help?" He said in a depressed voice clearly he was going to be difficult about it so she chose to make a gamble

Akame walked out of her hiding spot causing both of them some surprise

"Akame! What are you doing here?" Pyrrha asked embarrassment in her voice Jaune took a small step away from her

"I saw the two of you leaving class today and figured I'd follow." Akame explained walking over to the two

"I was just offering to train Jaune, to help him grow stronger for the road ahead." Pyrrha said gesturing to herself and then Jaune, Akame nodded

"Pyrrha I don't need help." Jaune said clearly too embarrassed to ask for help

"You should take her advice Jaune, regardless of how strong you are others are a great source of knowledge." Akame advised calmly causing Jaune to growl a bit

"Look I don't need any-" Jaune began to lash out but Akame pushed him backward and held him over the edge of the dorm

"Free yourself then." Akame ordered as he looked down at the ground

"AKAME!" Pyrrha shouted moving forward to stop her

"You want him to become stronger, right? He believes himself to be strong enough, let him prove it." Akame calmly explained as though the situation wasn't occurring, Jaune grabbed her wrists "Getting me to release you will only end in your death." he didn't let go because of her statement, he started to look around slowly starting to panic and quickly searching for a way out

"Akame stop! He can't survive that drop." Pyrrha said taking a step closer to them

"If he can't survive that fall, then why is he here, in the most dangerous profession on the planet." Akame posed the question "He'll only serve in bringing down your teams efficient and place you all in danger."

"I don't know! Okay! I don't know how to get out of this situation!" Jaune shouted his fear getting the better of him

after a few moments of heavy silents Akame spoke "Pyrrha, his fate is in your hands now. Save him." she then let him go his balance gave out and he nearly fell off the roof only to be caught by Pyrrha at almost the last second, Akame left the roof, after doing so she placed her hand over her rapidly moving heart. Her mind going back to when Qrow showed her her own weaknesses, hoping that she helped Jaune grow.

**(o)**

After she returned to her room she pulled out one of her new models and began putting it together, it was very different than what she was use to, instead of being a boat with sails and a wooden hull, it had no sails and was made of metal with no deck, but it did have the Atlas military symbol on it so she figured its an Atlas design, after working for a few minutes she heard banging on her door, she opened it to find Pyrrha who looked furious

"Hello Pyrrha." Akame greeted neutrally

"Why did you let him go!?" Pyrrha asked in fury

"Did he die?" Akame asked her tone unchanging

"NO!" Pyrrha screeched waving her arms over her head

"Then I don't understand why you're mad." Akame said blinking in confusion

Pyrrha snapped at that "BECAUSE YOU DANGLED HIM OF A BUILDING! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"I dangled him off a building because he was being dumb. He was denying help that would prove vital to his survival, I will not allow one of my friends' friend to be that foolish." Akame explained in a tone that seemed to be filled with regret but completely undetectable

"Then you wouldn't hang him over certain death. You talk to him and tell him whats wrong!" Pyrrha growled glaring at Akame who maintained a calm look

"If you truly love him, then you do the same. Don't dance around the subject, because you'll never know which of you two will die first." Akame said causing Pyrrhas' eyes to widen a bit, Akame spoke again "If you wait, you might lose him. like I..." Akame paused and closed her eyes for a few seconds before she reopened them and started speaking again, her emotions vanishing from her voice "It doesn't matter anymore. Good night, Pyrrha." Akame then shut the door and lied on her bed, letting her mind return to her home and her friends letting her heart hurt for their loss.

**(o)**

A few days later Jaune had slowly started to improve in his skill and team CRDL had become far more vocal in their hatred of both Akame and Jaune. Fortunately for CRDL or unfortunately depending on who you ask, they are set to go on a field trip, Akame had already prepared for the trip, they were only going out there for three days, it wasn't that long but Akame felt the need to prepare for anything, she also didn't rule out the possibility that CRDL would try something, after all the forest is a dangerous place.

A knock brought Akame from her thoughts, opening the door she found Ruby standing there smiling warmly her voice held a similar tone

"Heyya Akame! You ready for the trip?"

"Yes, I've prepared more than enough food for the trip." Akame answered smiling at the large pile of dry meat she collected

"How did I not notice that?" Ruby asked staring at the pile sizing it up

"hmm... are Jaune and Pyrrha still mad at me?" Akame asked changing the subject

"Well you did kinda dangle Jaune off a building..." Ruby let the sentence die with an obvious answer, Akame nodded in understanding before she began packing up her food with Rubys' help, they then met up with WBY and started towards the Bullheads, once again most first years avoided Akame like the plague save for RWBY, JNPR had become more distant after half of their team dealt with a successful 'hostage' situation, Akame couldn't quite understand their malice but she didn't question it, after boarding the Bullheads Akame prepared for motion sickness and team RWBY happily discussed the trip

**(o)**

Landing each group was taken into three different directions, CRDL went south, JNPR went east, RWBY went west. The Bullheads left after they did, Glynda and Akame waited at the landing zone.

"Akame, I'm sure you're familiar with reverse tracking?" Glynda asked in a tired voice after the teams had been gone for five minutes, Akame nodded "Good, because I need your help with this, with CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY off heading to their campsites I want you to follow their trails and make off shoots to distract them and make them get lost, try to not make it impossible though, I would have done it myself but lately I've been extremely tired and sore, I have a feeling it has to do with Murasame but I don't have time to worry about it right now."

"Glynda if you're in such pain, you relax here I'll take care of this. You just enjoy three days off." Akame said concern in her voice as well as guilt

"I don't want to do that, it wouldn't be responsible of-" Glynda began but was cut off by Akame

"Responsible would have been staying home and resting until you felt better, I wont let you endanger yourself anymore then you already have." Akame snarked and turned to leave "I'll be going now, I should be back in an hour at least, an hour and a half at most." she then left leaving Glynda alone to rest

**(o)**

"Alright guys! We're almost there!" Ruby cheered, Weiss had sighed at how much walking they were doing, Blake was quietly keeping pace with the others, Yang was marching along happily whistling to herself, all the while they hadn't noticed the tracks being left along side there own

**(o)**

Team CRDL were following team JNPR, so Akame decided to follow them and see what they were doing

"Alright, from what the map says their campsite should be just over this hill, once they set themselves up we wait until nightfall, sneak in and take their weapons. I'd like to see the 'invincible girl' fight without her precious spear." Cardin explained to his team who all nodded in agreement Akame quietly watched as they waited slowly they grew tired and fell asleep, Akame dropped down near them and took their weapons and returned them to their designated campsite then muddled their and JNPR's tracks then returned to Glynda, who was sleeping a pained look on her face

**(o)**

Day ones mission was setting up camp and resting there for the night, Akame easily found a suitable tree and moved Glynda there to keep Grimm off of her, Akame joined her in the tree and quickly found sleep

**(o)**

Day two is finding a viable source of water and purifying it, a simple task for Akame, but for everyone else it will prove to be a challenge.

"Alright team! We're... wait did we read the map right? Aren't we suppose to go find water?" Ruby asked turning towards Yang who shrugged then to Weiss who spoke "Were suppose to return here and inform Ms. Goodwitch that we made it back." then to Blake who was looked at a halve burned map

"If Yang hadn't tried to throw this into the fire we wouldn't have any issues." Blake complained glaring at her

"Well excuse me princess! you wanted tinder, I made tinder. You should have been specific." Yang happily replied resting her hands behind her head

"Good morning you four, how is the search for water going?" Akame asked happily as she walked up to them

"Oh you know... good?" Ruby answered-ish looking embarrassed "We had a tough time getting back here, but Blake apparently has done stuff like this before so, we had no trouble with those extra tracks that popped up. Anyways wheres Professor Goodwitch?"

"Shes resting right now, I'll tell her that you four arrived, but you should work on getting water, as soon as thirst sets in you'll have a much harder time searching." Akame advised drinking some water she had purified

Yang grinned at that and spoke in a sly tone "So... ya gonna help us with that little issue?" Akame raised an eyebrow at that then spoke

"No, if you cant find it then you don't deserve it." after she said 'no' Yang let out a very loud groan

"Come on guys! Were burnin' daylight!" Ruby cheered and took off in a random direction soon followed by the rest of team RWBY, Yang was grumbling about having to do the work, after they left Akame returned to Glynda and shared her water with her, as the fatigue seemed to grow more over the last night

"I'm sorry I cant do more for you Glynda." Akame apologized causing Glynda laugh tiredly before speaking in a similar tone

"Ha... you've already done more than enough, I've done nothing but be a burden for you and this mission, so if anyone should apologize it should be me."

Akame held a concerned look on her face "But I was the one who let you hold onto Murasame, so its my fault."

Glynda scoffed at that statement then spoke "But you're also the one who saved me, I saw the security footage, you jumped into a cloud of deadly mist just to save me, someone who you barely know. You may not believe it, but you are truly a good person."

Akame smiled at that complement, most of the time she would brush it off but this time she would accept it

"I'll go check on the other two teams now, rest well." Akame explained leaving the water skin near Glynda then vanished into the woods

**(o)**

"No, no, no... we go... that way, right." Jaune said in confusion and pointed in the wrong direction

"No... that. Way? I think?" Pyrrha guessed pointing in the opposite direction also wrong

"Ren! Where are we?" Nora asked Ren as she rode on his shoulders

"We're returning to base camp. These tracks are very strange though, they... they are so strange." Ren commented looking at some of them

"What do you mean, Ren?" Jaune asked looking over to him then looking down at the tracks

Ren then began explaining what he meant "Look, they are Identical to our shoes, but they are leading in different directions, especially with wear and tear some are as young as forty-five minutes ago, but I don't remember ever leaving the campsite then, how about you?"

"So what you're saying is that someone has left fake tracks for us to follow?" Jaune understood what was going on "So that just means that we have to follow the oldest tracks we can find and that should lead us back to base camp to get our grade right?" 

"Right!" Nora cheered jumping back onto Rens' shoulders as they began searching for their original tracks

**(o)**

Akame left in search of team CRDL, she found where they had slept and tracks leading in the wrong direction she decided to follow them for the next few minutes she followed the tracks until she reached a clearing, looking around it she saw pieces of broken armor and blood. The blood led into the forest on the other side of the clearing walking in that direction Akame could here what she could only assume to be fighting, entering the forest Akame found Cardin, covered in blood and holding his arm looking fearfully at a Ursa that was twice his size, Akame debated helping but settled for tossing her new katana near Cardin.

"Use that. Your fate is your own." Akame called from her spot in the tree

Cardin dived for the blade grabbed it and pulled it from the sheath, quickly he blocked a strike from the Ursa, falling back it lurched at him, and slowly turned to dust having impaled itself on the blade. Akame dropped from the tree and retrieved the sheath before walking up to Cardin

"Where are your teammates?" She asked taking the blade from him and returning it to the sheath

"They... they're-" He tried to say but ended up shaking from sadness

"They died, didn't they?" Akame asked, he nodded as tears started streaming down his face "You have no one to blame but yourself for their deaths, but you should work to make them proud. Don't fight for yourself, fight for a future that no one else will have to experience this pain. Do that, and I'm certain that they will be happy." Cardin seemed to be filled with a new form of determination now one which he once lacked

"Thanks for the save, Akame." He thanked holding his shoulder which had a large bite mark on it

"I didn't save you, I just gave you the tool needed to save yourself." Akame answered walking away from him returning to Glynda to inform her of RDLs' fates Cardin following behind her

**(o)**

After the events of the day all remaining students were returned to Beacon academy, those who were wounded were placed into the infirmary wing of the academy, those who didn't return's families were compensated, Beacon would pay for the funerals so they could properly mourn their lost loved ones.

Team CRDL was disbanded, leaving Cardin the choice to stay and continue to learn or dropping out, he elected to stay, a new fire within him.

Team JNPR was left in a state of shock, none of them expected that any team could be wiped out that quickly, Jaune trained harder everyday from then on, Pyrrha focused on training Jaune to make him stronger, Nora and Ren mourned the deaths of RDL but moved on to increase their own training as to protect each other.

Team RWBY shocked by the event found comfort in knowing that at least one of them survived and hoped that through hard work Cardin could become a strong huntsman and protect others where he failed with his own team. Ruby found that talking to Akame about her fears help make her less afraid of them, almost everyday Ruby could be found with Akame, Yang felt that training harder and harder helped keep her mind off the issue, Blake closed herself off for a few days but returned to normal afterwards, Weiss kept up a hard front but sobbed in seclusion.

Akame understood what could happen when she took their weapons, but stood but her decision knowing that it was a possibility but she told only Ozpin of what she did. She still mourned their deaths just like all the others.

**(o)**

The night after they returned to Beacon, Ruby couldn't sleep so she decided to visit Akame, leaving Yang Blake and Weiss to their own dreamless sleep.

"Hey, Akame?" Ruby asked knocking on the door, a few seconds later Akame opened it causing Ruby to avert her eyes and blush causing Akame to raise an eyebrow in confusion

"What are you doing?" Akame asked clearly confused by the younger of the twos actions

"I just didn't expect you to sleep in your underwear." Ruby answered still looking away from Akame

Akame nodded, not understanding at all "So why are you here?"

"I... wanted to know if you would mind if I slept here tonight." Ruby slowly explained before continuing her explanation "I know you want me to stay with my team but I've been having nightmares, so I figured that if I slept with you I might... get over them. Considering how brave you are about this."

"I don't understand, I've never had any issue with nightmares about the dead. But if you are then I don't mind it." Akame said letting Ruby into her room "Sorry that there's only one bed, Ozpin had the other three removed for now."

"Thank you." Ruby thanked lying down on the bed Akame quickly joined her, both quickly found sleep

**A/N- I've written all four of these in the week leading up to the storm, which was foolish and did nothing, so all these preparations were for nothing, so now I have four chapters set to release and I have nothing to occupy my weeks with... unless, I start branching out... I don't trust myself enough for that. I gotta finish Volume one first. After that, maybe.**


	5. Kill the Trip to Vale

**A/N Here we go again with another chapter and another useless Authors Notes**

Opening her eyes, Ruby, felt a pair of arms wrapped around her, looking over her shoulder she saw Akame quietly sleeping, the weekend had begun so she had no reason to wake up as early as she had, quietly reaching over and grabbing her scroll, Ruby checked the time, it was 3:55 AM, happily putting it back, and closing her eyes enjoying her long morning ahead, she lied there quietly enjoying the warmth from Akame, until she felt her move.

"Rest well, Ruby." Akame quietly said, she then got out of bed with an unnatural silence, fully dressing herself and exiting the room, all of which Ruby couldn't hear. Surprisingly, this inspired Ruby to learn how to do stuff like that, it would be very useful when she needed to sneak treats.

**(o)**

Akame walked silently along the dorm rooms listening to each and every room; hearing snoring from quite a few of them, she continued walking until her scroll vibrated and she drew it from her pocket.

[Akame this is Ozpin, please come to my office as soon as possible.]

[On my way.]

Akame then began making her way to his tower to find out what he wants

**(o)**

Entering the office she found Ozpin looking over a few documents

"Please take a seat." Ozpin said gesturing to the chair in front of him "I understand that the circumstances may be a bit... taxing on a few individuals, but I wanted to ask you a few questions." Akame listened to every word he said waiting for him to finish

"What do you want to know?" Akame asked looking around the room

"I want to know, if you killed CRDL? Due to circumstances, as well as a few statements you had made prior to the trip, I want to know." Ozpins tone became extremely cold and serious

Akame looked him dead in the eyes as she answered "If I had killed them, then none of them would have returned. I already told you that I stand by my choice of taking their weaponry where they were suppose to be. Their deaths are regrettable, and I will mourn them in my own time."

"You should still be reprimanded for your actio-" Ozpin began coldly

"It wouldn't have happened if you had Glynda stay behind in the first place. I know that you knew something was wrong, she spends most of her time with you, you had to have at least noticed the difference in behavior." Akame interrupted glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?" Ozpin asked, confusion on his face as he listened closer to what she said

"Her exhaustion? She found it hard to move... and... was... in pain." Akame slowly explained a look of realization crossed her face and she uttered three words she never wished she need to "**Little War Horn**..."

"Little what?" Ozpin asked, scrunching his eyebrow leering at her in suspicion

"Don't worry about it for now, I'll go see Glynda to ask her about whats been going on with her later." Akame waved off before changing the subject "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make sure Ruby wakes up at a timely hour for training." she then rose from the chair and exited the room, leaving Ozpin to think on the past few days

**(o)**

Akame reentered her room and found Ruby snoring lightly hugging her pillow, Akame smiled and lied down next to her, then lightly shook her

"Ruby, its time to rise." Akame whispered in her ear

Ruby groaned "Cant we sleep for a few more minutes?"

"'To sleep in, is to be lazy while the people suffer.' as fath-" Akame cut herself not wanting to credit him

"Fair..." Ruby mumbled then after a few seconds sat up tiredly then smacked herself across the face tiredness completely vanishing from her as she spoke happily "Well whats the plan for today then?" she asked jumping out of bed

Akame blinked a few times at Rubys wake up process, then went on to speak "Well, you should discuss that with your team, after they wake up as well. But until then I can teach you a bit of hand to hand combat if you want."

"Yeah! Lets do that, I don't wanna slow anyone down anymore!" Ruby agreed as they left the room to go to Akames preferred training location

**(o)**

Akame guided Ruby into the forest going deeper and deeper until they were a very long way from Beacon

"Where are we?" Ruby asked looking around at the trees

"I didn't want anyone to interrupt us so I guided us deep into the forest, training here will be far easier then in a gym, and will make you far stronger." Akame explained pulling off her coat and hung it on a branch

"I guess that's how you got so strong right?" Ruby asked still looking around Akame froze for a few moments before continuing her action

"Yes, that and experience. There's much I can teach you as long as you are willing to learn. Now then I've done research of this area, there's a river about a quarter mile from here there are also many fish that live in that river, we'll be going there next if we have more time today." Akame explained as she removed her armor she then continued speaking "You should do this too, it makes fighting easier."

"Oh! Right!" Ruby then removed her ammo belt and cape and hung them with Akames armor

"Now then, lets start with the basics. First things first, your ability is fine you can throw a punch if you need to but you're not confident enough, you always lose confidence when you nearly hit them, making your strikes weak or slow." Akame explained stretching her arms "So I'm going to attack you, I want you to defend yourself from my attacks for as long as possible."

"Ummmm... Okay? I can do this." Ruby said trying to hype herself up she then looked to Akame but fell backwards holding her nose groaning in pain

"You have to be ready at all times, you never know when an enemy will attack." Akame explained pulling Ruby to her feet before the two continued

**(o)**

WBY were sitting at their breakfast table eating their food alongside JNPR the bustling of the cafeteria.

"So... where is Ruby?" Weiss asked looking to Yang, who was glaring at her breakfast.

"I don't know. She didn't come to the room last night either, I told her if she needed someone to talk to about this she could come to me but..." Yang closed her eyes and growled trying to calm herself

"She has been spending a lot more time with Akame, maybe their together right now. Is that what you're worried about?" Blake offered as she read their weekend assignments.

"Yeah, that's what I'm not happy about! I'm Rubys' older sister and she'd rather spend time with-... with Akame." Yang ranted a bit before slamming her head on the table and groaning.

"I'm sure shes not trying to replace you. Akame probably just wants to help Ruby along, admittedly shes not the most diverse fighter here." Weiss reassured and began eating

"I guess..." Yang sighed sadly "I just don't want Ruby to... you know, get disappointed... when she learns more about Akame."

"Do you know more about her?" Weiss asked clearly interested in the girl

"Nothing more than you all, but she wasn't effected by CRDLs deaths at all, she was the least effected, I mean I hated them as much as everyone else, but you cant hear or see something like that, people you've known for three weeks now just died and feel nothing. Honestly shes like a creature of Grimm." Yang explained as everyone stared at her quietly, a look of fear on their faces

"Ummm Yang..." Pyrrha said cautiously and pointed behind her

Yang turned around seeing both Ruby and Akame, Akame looking no worse for wear, Ruby was dirty and had quite a few bruises swaying back and forth a bit, her hair was dripping wet

"I- I- I didn't mean it like that... I thought you weren't here, what I..." Yang quickly stumbled to speak but stopped when Akame held up her hand

"I do feel." Akame said then continued after a few moments in her neutral tone "I was trained from a young age to feel sad for a while _after_ finishing the mission. I still hurt, I still feel, and I still cry. Even if I don't show it. Losing so much you eventually find it harder to deal with, it will never gets easier, you just finish the mission and let it out when you can, apart from that I've never had a life like this. I've never gone to school, I've never had many friends for more that a year, those who I did know for more than a year I watched die one by one unable to protect them."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Pyrrha empathized her dislike for Akame vanishing into something else she couldn't describe

Akame then continued in a much shakier voice than before "Even my little sister... the most beautiful girl in the world, Kurome, I lost her, because I was too blind to see." Akame paused holding her eyes shut for a few second and then any semblance of emotion drained from her face and her voice regained its monotonousness "That's enough talk for now. I need to go see Glynda if any of you need me." Akame then turned on her heel and walked out of the cafeteria hateful glares following her from everyone but RWBY and JNPR

"I can never get a read on her. When shes goes to give us something to go on, she turns into a robot and changes the subject." Weiss said as Akame walked away from them

"Perhaps she would rather not share her past with all of us yet." Ren added his opinion "The fact that we might judge her for her actions might be a part of her reasoning." Ruby sat down next to Yang and let out a very long sigh

Ruby massaged her arms and spoke, her voice adopting a tired and serious tone "She told me a bit about an old friend of hers, Green. She said that he was always there to cheer her up or be a voice of defense for her... then one day he wasn't. She seemed really sad after that, but she loved talking about him."

"Wow, it seems that you really are an expert on Akame." Yang said putting her hand on Ruby's head "Umm, Ruby why is your hair wet?"

"Oh we went fishing. Akame said that we had to do it with our hands, so we stripped and dove underwater to wait for the fish, and after they were near you strike. She said that it helps with reaction time and hiding your presence. Shes realllly good at it" Ruby happily explained swaying back and forth then slammed her head on the table with a very loud thud and started snoring

"Ruby?" Yang asked poking her younger sister lightly "You uh, you doin' goooood?"

"Yang shes asleep, stop poking her." Weiss added unamused by Yang's antics

**(o)**

Akame entered Glyndas' room to finding her lying on her bed crying out in pain

"Glynda!" Akame gasped and ran to her side shaking the older of the two awake

"Akame? Help me!" Glynda whined in a tone that conveyed her exhaustion and pain, she looked horrible, bags under her eyes and disheveled hair, she was shaking horribly

"Glynda, I'm so sorry." Akame apologized pulling the blanket off of Glynda and looking over her body "I wish I knew how to stop this."

"Its awful. The pain wont stop, I cant stop it, no matter how hard I focus, my Aura wont heal it." Glynda explained tiredly as tears escaped her eyes due to pain

"I'll go get the medical staff, I'm sure they can help." Akame quickly got to her feet and ran out the door, right now all she could think about was how she use to act before her 'run in' with Merraid Oarburgh, more recently shes been showing her emotions more and more it wasn't that bad but she needed to stay sharp for anything and she wasn't going to let her guard down. Turning the corner, Akame ran out the front door towards the infirmary as quickly as possible, running through the door Akame stopped in front of the reception

"How... how may I help you." the receptionist asked, disgust obvious in her voice.

"Glynda is in poor shape, she needs someone to look over her and find out whats wrong." Akame answered lightly panting

"How long ago did you leave her?" The receptionist asked as she began typing on her scroll Akame looked to the clock on the wall.

"Two minutes ago." Akame answered causing the women to pause

"Answer honestly. Teacher dorms are on the other side of the school" she sighed, glaring at Akame

"I am." Akame confirmed calmly "Please hurry, for her sake more so than mine."

**(o)**

Glynda was moved to the infirmary and sedated, heavily allowing her to sleep with minimal strain, Akame sat near her for a few hours attempting to make her as comfortable as possible

"Ms. Branwen, may I have a few words with you?" the doctor asked after ensuring Glynda was in a stable position.

"Yes." Akame answered turning her attention from Glynda to him.

"Now, do you know the reason for her condition?" he asked looking down at his clipboard listing Glyndas' symptoms.

"I have a few suspicions but no definitive proof yet. So to answer your question, no I don't." Akame answered him calmly crossing her arms.

"Alright, do you know when the symptoms started to effect her? Knowing when it happened would help us narrow down what could be causing this." he asked again looking Akame in the eyes

"The first day of school, when me and Weiss Schnee fought in combat class." Akame answered him

"That's... very specific. Are you certain that's most likely when it occurred?" He asked looking her dead in the eyes finding it hard to believe her for some reason

"Like I said, I don't have definitive proof yet, but if I do get it than I will know for a fact that it was that day." Akame answered again looking at Glynda before speaking again "If that's all the help I'll be, then I'll leave now."

"Of course, and thank you for your cooperation Ms. Branwen." the doctor thanked and genuinely smiled at her as she left the first person apart for RWBY and JNPR to do so

**(o)**

"Heyya, Akame!" Yang called her and her team walked towards the airships

"Hello, Yang. Where are you four going?" Akame asked walking along side them

"Were headin' to Vale, me, Blake, and Ruby need to get more ammo, what about you?" Yang answered gesturing to her team

"I might go to get something to eat, I heard of a good restaurant... plus the fish we caught wasn't the biggest haul I've gotten before, and I wont be able to hold me over for too long." Akame explained joining them

"How are you gonna pay? Not to be rude or anything but you don't seem to be the type to keep down a job." Weiss joined in the conversation

"Beacon gives every student a budget that they can spend each month." Akame explained holding up her scroll "That and apparently I also get a salary from the Atlas military."

"I still don't understand how you're in the Heer, you're not even old enough to join." Weiss joined the conversation her voice clearly showing her anger

"I don't know either." Akame added confusion in her voice before it completely vanished to happiness "Oh well I can get my lunch and I don't have to work too. hard for it so I'll call this a win!"

"Hey Weiss, I wanted to ask this last time it was brought up in history, but why do you call the 'Atlas military', 'Heer'?" Ruby asked still looking extremely tired

"That's because that's its official name, 'Atlas Heer', It translates to 'Army' in Vydalian, but our whole standing military is integrated, so we only use Heer to keep things simple, but during The Great War we didn't have an integrated military so instead of having a Navy we had the Kriegsmarine, and instead of an Air force we had the Luftwaffe." Weiss explained happy to talk about Atlas.

"Oh, well that's neat! I didn't know that." Ruby said smiling brightly but she was slouching and shaking a bit, it let off a very confusing vibe.

"Ruby are you alright?" Akame asked looking her over

"Just a little tired!" Ruby tried to play it off but failed after feeling her feet leave the ground she looked down to see Akame carrying her on her back

"You should have said something." Akame reprimanded as they boarded the airship

"I'll be fine, just a little tired is all." Ruby played it down again

"But if you're too tired how are you going to ea-" Akame paused for a few seconds seemingly thinking about something for a few moments but then dropped Ruby and stepped away from her "You're right, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Did you drop me just because you want me to be too tired to eat so you can take my food?" Ruby asked as she stood rubbing her lower back where she landed.

"No." Akame said nodding, a very poor lie.

"You know Akame, when it comes to food you seem to go from emotionless Grimm destroying machine to a kid in a candy store." Yang commented smiling at her, Akame didn't answer she was staring off into space "Akame?" she still didn't respond but she did start drooling, Yang snapped her fingers in front of Akames face and spoke again "Hey, Akame! jeez we aren't even in Vale yet and you're already imagining eating Ruby's food."

"I wasn't imagining eating her food!... I was still on mine." Akame defended causing Ruby to gasp

"You were going to though!" Ruby accused pointing at her "I thought we were friends!" Ruby's claims were canceled out by Akame hugging her

"I'll try to maybe not eat all of your food possibly." Akame said smiling at her genuinely thinking that was the nicest thing she could have said

"I... I don't know if that's nice or not." Ruby commented as Akame released her.

"I don't think she can even keep that kind of promise." Yang shot smiling at both of them

"So were going ammo shopping, dust shopping, and then dinner, right?" Weiss asked ticking off each on her fingers

"Correct, depending on whether or not we get distracted by something else." Akame confirmed as they waited for the ship to dock

"Hey Akame, how 'bout when we get to dinner you tell us a story about your past. I mean you've already told me a lot but everyone else are on the fence about you." Ruby asked after they heard the locks hiss and they began to depart into the city.

**(o)**

Ozpin sat in the clinic listening to what he had said about Glyndas' condition

"From what I can tell, her pain stems from aura scaring. As you know aura is powerful but can be scared, it rare but possible. but what is strange is when she activates her aura it scars in kanji, completely indecipherable. I have no idea how that could have happened unless she had the physical scars on her body but there aren't any, not even lightly." the doctor explained showing him the kanji using his semblance.

"I think I might know who can read this. But it'll take some time to find her." Ozpin said looking over Glynda

"If you could, Ms. Branwen was the one who brought her here so you should really come up with a way to thank her. Even though there's nothing we can really do right now I'm sure given time we can find something." the doctor spoke in a far gentler tone

"Yes... yes, I'll think of something." Ozpin said nodding absentmindedly

**(o)**

Walking down the main street that led straight through Vale, Akame could only be happy that the stench of blood was no longer in every city she entered and even happier she could actually walk around without being chased down by every guard in the city, that was also a plus. Entering the shopping district they walking up to a building called 'From Dust 'Til Dawn' unfortunately for them it was trashed

"Damn, another robbery. Honestly this place is becoming a madhouse." one detective said looking at the shattered glass.

"What happened?" Akame asked ducking under the caution tape and entering the crime scene

"Hmm, its just a robbery, nothin' too important." the other detective said turning to her blocking off the scene.

"Regardless I wish to see the scene." Akame said quickly moving past him

"Hey! Look girl I don't know who you are bu-" the man began grabbing her arm

"Shes a huntress, let her through." Ruby called moving up to them and showing her license

He then released her and grumbled out an apology then spoke "She could have said something at least."

"Yeah, that's not really her thing." Ruby awkwardly laughed out scratching the back of her head, a few moments later Akame exited the building and held out three cigar buds

"These were in a few hidden locations around the front counter." Akame explained holding them out to the officer

"Wha!? I thought... no, nothing. Its nothing. Those are Torchwicks' preferred brand though, I'm surprised he left any of them behind, he's an expert thief and dangerous, most of the time we send huntsmen after him but he usually escapes or pays his way out of jail time. But why is he stealing dust? That just doesn't fit his MO-..." the detective explained to her

"Thank you for the information." Akame said walking back to RWBY and walked away Weiss and Blake began to argue over the Faunus rights, Akame ignored that subject in favor of searching the internet for information on Torchwick.

"HEY! STOP THAT FAUNUS!" a voice called breaking her from thought, RWBY and Akame ran in the general direction of the voice and saw a blond boy with a blond tail leap from the railing of a ship and land on the dock running until he reached a lamp post before quickly climbing it and hung upside down pulling a banana from one of his back pockets

"YOU NO GOOD STOWAWAY!" the sailor shouted shaking his fist at the boy

"HEY! A 'no good stowaway' woulda been caught! I'm a _great_ stowaway!" The boy shouted back eating the banana happily until a rock knocked it out of his hands "Hey! Why'd you do that?" The boy snarked at the officers that showed up to stop him

"Get down here now! You're in a lotta trouble, ape." one of the officers shouted

"There's no need for name callin', 'sides how else could I do this?" The boy asked raising and lowering himself with his tail before kicking off the post and running away from the officers who quickly gave chase, he quick winked at Blake as he passed them and gave Akame a very wide birth

"Well Weiss we can safely say hes a huntsman in training too." Yang said watching him run

"That means hes here for the tournament! Quick we must observe him!" Weiss deduced before running in the same direction, Akame opted for rooftops, RBY opted to follow Weiss, Ruby complaining about the exertion

**(o)**

Following the boy as he continued running through the city via rooftops until he grew tired and lied down on one of the flatter roofs he found

"Ah... its nice to be somewhere new." he said to himself happily closing his eyes and relaxing in the sunlight

"How about you answer some questions too?" Akame asked causing him to jump and try to run but failed to do so when his tail was grabbed and he was slammed into the roof

"Ow ow ow wow! That really hurt." he said rubbing his head

"You made me work for my lunch." Akame said glaring at him causing him to tremble "And now you're gonna pay for it."

**(o)**

"You have no idea how taxing this is gonna be on my wallet." Sun said watching Akame, Ruby, and Yang scarfing down as much food as they had in front of them, Weiss didn't touch her food, Blake was slowly eating, but stopped to watch in horror as her food somehow slowly sliding towards Akame seemingly due to her speed, Penny happily watched as everyone else ate.

"Don't get caught then." Akame recommended happily biting into another large slab of meat.

"How can you encourage this kind of behavior? He broke the law." Weiss joined, glaring at him.

"Laws exist due to government, but its up to the individual to follow them. There are many laws I myself have broken, both working for and against the Empire." Akame said casually, then biting into another piece of meat

"What Empire?" Weiss asked everyone's attention now focused on Akame

All emotion faded from Akame and her voice became monotone "Nothing."

"You did say that you'd tell us a bit about yourself when we got lunch." Yang added looking expectantly at her.

Akame was silent for a few moments before speaking in her emotionless tone "Me and my sister Kurome were members of a squad called 'The Elite Seven'. Originally Kurome was a member of a different group but due to severe casualties on our end she was moved to our group. We were separated at the age of seven and six for training before hand. It was our first time seeing each other in eight years" finishing her short vague story everyone grew sad.

"Well... at least you got to see her again." Sun said trying to lift their spirits

"She died three months ago." Akame answered quietly then she went to eat more.

"I... I'm sorry to hear that." Blake apologized sadly looking at Akame, fear of her vanishing into empathy.

Akame waved off her apology and spoke again this time a slightly happier tone "Don't be, if she didn't flee the Empire it would have come down to one of us killing the other. We were both prepared for that eventuality... but Qrow saved us from that. I fear what could have happened. But luckily it didn't."

"What kind of country would let that happen?" Yang asked rapping her arm around Ruby's shoulder, Akame didn't answer she just grabbed Weiss's plate and started eating her lunch, everyone started to slowly join in

"Thank you, Sun." Akame thanked after they exited the building

"Meh, no biggie... apart from the fact that I don't have any cash to stay anywhere." he said hinting at something with that

"Well... good luck to you than." Akame said as they started to make their way towards Beacon

"Thank you all for inviting me along. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Sun." Penny waved to them then turned to Akame and saluted "Frau Oberst." she then turned and walked away from them.

"Who told her that?" Yang asked as Akame walked after her and quickly grabbed Penny's wrist

"How did you know that?" Akame asked looking into her eyes looking for any form of deceit

"Your Insignia. Is that an issue?" Penny asked with genuine concern in her voice

"You wouldn't happen to know who gave them to me would you?" Akame asked looking at the girl

"I'm under orders not to tell you. Sorry ma'am." Penny apologized, looking extremely sorry, Akame waited a few moments before letting Penny go and walking away back to RWBY and Sun.

"Whats wrong Akame?" Ruby asked as Akame walked past them

"Who ever gave me these." Akame gestured at her Insignia "Knows that I would try to find them first, so that begs the question. Who are they?"

"If its someone you know then wouldn't that be a good thing?" Blake asked as everyone caught up to Ruby and Akame

"Not everyone I knew were good, most of them were very, very, evil." Akame corrected as they walked towards Beacon.

**A/N Five, I'll make this 12 chapters, like the average season of RWBY and I'll be trying to expand on charterers and their stories. Akame is willing to open up to Ruby, and those who she deems worth. Glynda is also in a predicament with her... poisoning, I'll also say I haven't finished reading ZERO yet so I don't know if Akame knows the effects of Little War Horn, but the effect in this AU of Little War Horn are just as bad, and I felt that that would be a fitting punishment for someone who isn't compatible with it, its way better than dying, but if a person does have harmful intentions against another and are incompatible with Murasame then they will die from it**


	6. Kill the Robbery

**A/N This isn't the final chapter yet. This is only the beginning of the end of the beginning. I don't know what else to put here.**

After a few hours of sleep, Akame heard frantic knocking on her door, opening her eyes she walked over and opened it, Ruby and Yang were standing there, Ruby looking concerned, Yang looking angry until she looked Akame up and down then blushed and looked away

"Nice... body... Akame?" Yang awkwardly complemented looking at the ceiling which as of right now seemed really interesting with its... blankness and... its... nothing

"No time for niceness Yang! Akame! Blake's gone missing and we cant find her, can you help!?" Ruby hastily said clearly in a panic.

"Where did you last see her?" Akame asked calmly as she reentered her room and began dressing herself.

"She ran from our room, that's all we have to go on, We were planing on going to search for her tomorrow morning but-" Ruby was cut off by Akame speaking.

"Mission, accepted." Akame said, all emotion drained from her. Mind, body, and soul. She then exited her room through the window vanishing into the night

"Man... she is really good at that." Ruby commented as Yang slowly looked around the room and found empty of anything unique apart from a few model ships.

**(o)**

Akame entered Vale, knowing the best course of action for someone running from their friends, they would want to lose them as quick as possible, and a city is the best way to do that. Akame casually walked through the streets dodging people and drawing no attention to herself in anyway, living a life in the shadows had taught her how to search for people, finding Blake should be easy due to her panicked state and inexperienced nature compared to her.

"Excuse me, sir?" Akame asked as she walked into a convenient store.

"Yes little Ms. how may I help you?" The man asked, his miserable nature changed into a happier one when he looked at Akame.

"I'm looking for a girl, black hair, amber eyes, slim and pale, wears a black bow on her head. Have you seen her?" Akame asked smiling warmly at him.

"... Yeah, I saw her with a blond faunus, monkey, he was really loud, it drew a lot of attention to him. Anyways they just walked by, didn't really stop in for anything. That was about an hour ago, they went that way, Hope that helps." the man answered smiling at her and pointed to the left of the shop the same direction she was originally going.

"It does, thank you." Akame showed gratitude as she turned around and exited the store, quickly moving in that direction a little faster now. Turning down an alley nearby and climbing to the rooftops, she continued moving, being on the ground is good to keep you undetected, but being on a roof is faster than on the ground and attracts fewer eyes, if unseen.

Running across the roofs she searched for a good location that Blake and Sun would rest at, considering that they had eaten Sun out of almost all his cash Akame was certain that they wouldn't be able to find anywhere nice to stay, let alone somewhere that allowed faunus, narrowing down their choices to two motels as Akame found on her scroll, both were near the waterfront and both were in the industrial side of the waterfront making it easier to search. She quickly started to make her way towards the farthest one from Beacon as it started to rain heavily.

walking up to a small seedy motel it had two stories no lights on in any of the rooms, Akame entered the reception area and found a old women reading a book.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Akame asked happily as she entered.

"What do ya want?" She asked tiredly, her eyes not leaving her book.

"I want to know if there was a room rented out by anyone looking like this." Akame asked her warm demeanor falling apart as she placed her scroll on the desk with both Sun and Blake's images on it.

"Don't know what your talkin' 'bout. Ain't no one-" she was cut off by two hundred lien landing in front of her "-Room 22, try to keep it quiet at least." the women said taking the money and looking back at her book, Akame turned and walked outside and up the stairs before stopping in front of room 22 and putting her ear to the door listening closely.

"I get it, now ain't the best time for small talk but ya gotta loosen up a bit. You look like you're gonna cry." Sun's voice came from the room.

"I just... I need some time to think, Okay, just a bit of time. Then I'll talk." Blake's voice came after a few seconds of silences, Akame walked away from the door and moved around to the back of the building, seeing a small window into the bathroom of their room, it was also open (lucky her), leaping up she quickly pulled herself through the window and landed without a sound

"Back when I was little the White Fang was different, they weren't violent, they protested peacefully... but after a while most realized that it wasn't working, and drastic measures were taken, I thought that the cause was still just, but... after watching our people grow more and more bloodthirsty, I left, I couldn't be apart of such an evil group." Blake explained staring out the peephole in the door while Sun stared at the ceiling

"Man... if you really wanna prove that the White Fang aren't involved, I heard that a huge dust shipment from the SDC was gonna be arriving in a day." Sun said sitting up and looking over to Blake

"How huge?" Blake asked still staring out the peephole "Sun?" she turned and found the room empty apart from herself, she reached over her shoulder but found Gambol Shroud missing "Who's there?" she asked fear creeping up her spine as she slowly moved into the room searching for Sun "Sun, I swear to the gods if you're pulling a prank I'll never forgive you." slowly moving past the first bed peaking under it she found nothing, she moved to the next and did the same, nothing. Fear growing faster she moved into the bathroom and found it empty, moving over to the tub which was concealed by a curtain she quickly pulled it open finding Sun's unconscious body, she went to turn around but froze when the flat of a blade rested on her shoulder

"You will return to your team." Akames voice came but it lacked, everything that made it human, there was no emotion but unlike when she normally hides her emotions her soul felt just as emotionless

"I- I cant do that. I have to- I have to prove that the White Fang aren't involved with these robberies." Blake fearfully answered feeling the blade slowly draw closer to her throat

"You fear your friends, they asked me to hunt you down so they could talk to you. I suggest follow their wishes." Akame spoke again causing Blake to quiver, Akames voice was so unnatural it had nothing in it, no emotion, and no mercy.

"Not yet... please, Akame I cant go back yet." Blake begged turning to face Akame her fear grew when she saw Akames' eyes, they were blank there was nothing not even a shred of hesitation or fear, the blade floated even closer to her throat nearly touching it

"My mission is to find you and bring you back. I will complete it." Akame spoke once again unmoving on the subject

"Akame, I _need_ to know. You understand that, right?" Blake asked trying to appeal to Akames kindness

"No." Akame answered blankly then spoke again "Now then go back to your team. Tell them your plan and ask for their help."

"But... Weiss-"

"Is your ally, if shes grown like I believe she has than she'll help you." Akame reassured moving the blade away from Blake's neck "I'll stay with Sun and we'll watch the shipment, and inform you if they attack before you all arrive." Blake seemed to calm down at that

"Thank you, Akame." Blake thanked smiling warmly at her as Akame held Gambol Shroud out to her to take, Blake did so before leaving to return to her team and ask for their help

**(o)**

"Why are you always hurting me?" Sun asked again as they walked around the waterfront searching for the hub area for cargo

"I told you, my mission was to get Blake back to her team. Your homeostasis was unimportant to that objective." Akame answered biting into another hotdog

"I don't think that's how to use that word." Sun commented causing Akame to shrug and continue walking away from him

"Where were you going to say that shipment was coming in?" Akame asked as they walked past cargo containers

He sighed then answered "Its coming in at docking bay... I think, seventeen."

"Think or know?" Akame asked calmly as they walked dodging a small group of dockworkers

"I don't remember." He answered with a sigh and a disappointed look on his face as he tried to remember

"Come on lets go then. If you're right, I'll buy you lunch." Akame spoke after he remained paused for a few moments

"I don't know why, but I feel that would also be a reward for you." Sun commented catching up to her as they walked towards dockyard seventeen as the sun hung high in the sky.

**(o)**

Akame rested stared into the dockyard watching at the men moved cargo from ship to dock, quickly and methodically unloading ship after ship onto the dock as the sun moved across the sky, then falling beyond the horizon blanketing the dock in darkness.

"Hey, brought you some food. But since I don't have any money for _some_ reason, so I had to steal it, hope that's not a problem." Sun said holding an apple out to Akame who took it and started slowly eating it, a few moments later her scroll vibrated and she pulled it from her coat she had a message form Ruby.

[Hey were here where you at]

[Dock seventeen, eastern warehouse, closest to the city.]

[On our way]

Akame then returned her scroll to her pocket and moved to a crouching position, then looking to Sun "Their on their way here, be ready." he nodded and prepared his gear, after a few moments of waiting they heard footsteps, Akame turned and saw RWBY climb onto the roof.

"Alright! we're all here!... So whats the plan?" Ruby happily said, smiling at them all.

"You're the leader... shouldn't you have been thinking about that?" Weiss asked, looking over to her leader light confusion on her face then returned her attention to Myrtenaster.

"Ah... yes- that- I was, just... um... Blake?" Ruby stumbled to say anything that would hold her integrity, but failed.

Akame sighed, she never had to lead a team of noobs before, even when she was put in charge of the Elite Seven, everyone had an idea of what they and their allies were capable of, so now she'll have to lead again "I'll take charge for this mission then. If they do arrive, Ruby stay here and provide covering fire, you see an opening, fire. Weiss stay here with her, a sniper will always need cover from an ally. Blake when they arrive you wait for my signal then try to prevent their mode of transportation from getting away, Ruby will cover you. Yang and Sun take positions on that crane and hide your presences and wait for the same signal for Blake to jump into action. Remember, the first mission has the highest casualty rate so be _very_ careful."

"Got it. But what about you?" Yang asked looking to her.

"I'll wait for their leader to show themselves, and eliminate them." Akame answered patting Murasame lightly, causing everyone to share looks.

"Akame, I don't want to kill them. Even if they aren't with the White Fang." Blake said, looking at Akame with a bit of fear again with how easily she elected to kill.

Akame looked Blake dead in the eyes before speaking again, showing her own resolve as she did so"Regardless. They make their choice, we make ours. Steel your resolve, Blake. They will attack to kill, you must do the same."

"I've watched the White Fang kill and never did, I don't want to watch another near me go down that path again. Please Akame." Blake explained placing a hand on Akames shoulder

"I never wanted to kill. But its the only way I know how to protect those closest to me. I will try, but instincts are near impossible to overcome." Akame replied quietly looking into the distance, she closed her eyes and spoke again "Mission, Begin." just like when she said it the first time, all emotion drained from her. Mind, body, and soul.

**(o)**

The sounds of bullheads filled the night air, as they quickly landed and White fang solders jumped from them before spreading out and searching the docks for any workers, finding none they started to hook cargo crates to the bullheads.

"Come on you animals! Whats takin' so long?" a voice called, a man in a white coat and black bowler hat, carrying a cane and smoking a cigar he walked out of one of the bullheads and leaned on it "If you haven't noticed we ain't the most inconspicuous group of thieves around here." Akame watched from the shadows waiting for her time to strike

"Hey boss! We got somethin' over here!" one yelled out of Akames view Torchwick sighed and walked over to him.

"What is it you miserable mutt." Torchwick growled as he stormed over to him.

"Its some kinda... new dust I think, ain't never seen any like this before." he said causing Torchwick to growl loudly in frustration

"Gods you're colorblind too... that's just gravity dust, rope it to the ship too and stop pestering me, or it'll be your head." He growled leaning on the ship again "Gods I need a break from petsitting."

Akame dived forward and brought her other blade towards Torchwicks' throat hitting it and sending him sprawled, after that happened, a shot rang out and a grunt went down, then another and another. They all took cover from the hail of bullets.

"Gah... Bitch." He growled quietly before changing his tone entirely to something more jovial "Well! what have we here, a huntress... no, no you're too experienced to be that foolish. Well I'm sure we, as adults can-" he was cut off by a shot passing by his head

"NOW!" Akame called, Sun dropped down into a crowd of grunts and Yang did the same, scattering them for Ruby to snipe as one of the bullheads crashed into the ground exploding.

"ASSASSIN!" Torchwick shouted pointing at her as they separated "You're an assassin! That's why you're so good at this! Never met a huntsman who could sneak that close to me!" Akame didn't respond, just moved to attack again, running forward bringing her blade towards his throat, he blocked it and hooked his cane around its guard and pulled it from her grasp, Akame dodged backwards barely dodging a blow to the head and drew Murasame, diving out of the way as her instincts screamed for her to do so, she barely avoided a small explosion.

"I GOT HER!" a grunt shouted from behind her, Akame inverted her grip on Murasame and held it behind her, feeling the weight of a life on her back, she then yanked Murasame pulling it from the corpse as she stood

"Cold blooded ain't ya. Why work with these... fools. When you could work for me? You'll get paid greatly for your services especially if you're as skilled as you seem." Torchwick asked looking at the corpse behind Akame, she didn't respond just flipped Murasame back to her normal grip, flicked the blood off of it and pointed its blade at him.

"Eliminate." Akame calmly said and rushed him, broke his guard, and was poised to strike his throat, the strike landed but he shattered like glass, quickly turning around she saw him in a bullhead which flew away into the distance.

"Target escaped. Mission, failure." Akame said to herself as she turned to the battlefield behind her a single White Fang grunt surrounded by RWBY, all of them held weapons.

"Back off! I... I wont let you capture me! I cant!" one shouted aiming his pistol at Ruby who cocked Crescent Rose and aimed at him. His voice then dropped into a sad tone "Please, I need to get back to my family, they'll starve without me." Rubys' guard dropped a bit at that then a shot rang out, the man was aiming at the sky Akames hand holding his wrist forcing his aim upward.

"This is why." Akame said ripping the gun from his hand and tossed it away as he dropped to his knees.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Please I wasn't lying!" he begged looking up at Akame who stared him dead in the eyes, tears dripping from his.

"I believe you.-" Akame said to him, his blood splattered across the cargo container behind him "-But why should that afford you preference?"

"You... bitch... didn't cut deep enough!" His voice came slightly garbled as he held his throat.

"You dodged. Regardless, Murasames' poison will end you." Akame answered with her neutral tone again, everyone stared at .her in horror as she flicked his blood off the blade and returned it to its sheath

"Ha! I'm a Faunus! Most of us are resis-" He collapsed forward staring blankly at the ground blood leaking from his throat.

"Nothing can resist Murasames' poison." Akame said as she turned to face everyone else they all took steps away from her, Ruby took a small one, Blake took quiet a few, Weiss stood next to Blake, Yang moved in front of Ruby.

"Mission failure. Torchwick escaped." Akame said looking at each of them before smiling warmly at them and spoke in a happy tone "But luckily you all survived. I cant express how happy I am to know that-"

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!" Yang shouted her eyes burning red "YOU JUST KILLED A MAN IN FRONT OF US! NOW YOU'RE TALKING LIKE WE'RE VISITING FAMILY! DON'T YOU FEEL ANYTHING!?" Akame didn't now how to respond, she didn't know the right words, or she couldn't think of them. Akame settled on the one thing that saved her life many times before, questioning the world around her "I don't understand. I've never lived a life like this, the one I've led has been one of murder and pain. Everyday could have been my last and everyone around was a liar. I cant change what I know-"

"WHATEVER QROW SEES IN YOU, I DONT..." Yang shouted she then paused calmed herself a bit then spoke in a dangerous tone "You are a killer, and I never want to see you near Ruby. Ever again." Akame looked downward and closed her eyes before speaking in her emotionless tone.

"Police will be here in two minutes, I recommend you escape the area before they arrive, with the property damage and corpses around here... they wont be nice in their questioning." she then turned and walked into the shadows vanishing from sight.

"Come on, lets go." Yang said pulling Ruby away from the gruesome scene.

**(o)**

Akame sat watching as the police swarmed the dock searching for a culprit, Akame had cleaned up all the empty carriages left behind, leaving no evidence pointing to them, after a few minutes Akame stood and walked from the rooftop she went on into the city, she searched for somewhere to stay, she needed to get away from Beacon for a while

[Ozpin, I wont be in classes for a few days. Maybe a week, I'm sure you'll figure out why. I hope that you will understand why.]

[Don't worry about it, after this coming week there's a two week break, I'll have someone leave your work in your room.]

Akame read the message then put her scroll away and started walking down an alleyway nearby her location, searching for somewhere discrete to rest, walking down alley after alley, street after street, until the sun rose and bathed the sleeping city in light, slowly waking it. She watched from the rooftops as more and more people flooded the streets, their cars doing the same. It was a strange situation she found herself in.

"Heyya kiddo." came a familiar voice from behind her as a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Qrow I-I-I-" Akame then started crying uncontrollably, turning herself around, and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey, hey, its alright." Qrow comforted, holding her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"I... Yang... sh-" Akame began trying to explain as she cried.

"I've already heard about that. Let me handle them, I'll... explain our situation. You don't need to worry too much 'bout it, I'm sure firecracker'll come around, shes fiery and hot-headed but understanding. Here." Qrow held out a small key-card to her "That's the key to my apartment in the city. Its near the airdocks for Beacon, not really where you wanna be right now, but its the best we got." Qrow then texted her the address

"I'll make my way there now." Akame happily said, smiling as they stayed there for a few minutes before separating and Akame took off towards the the address as Qrow shifted and flew towards Beacon.

**(o)**

Akame entered the building and walked to the top floor, entering the apartment she found it clean and mostly empty, it was nice and kept clean apart from a few bottles around the place, turning the lights on she entered the kitchen and opened the fridge finding it fully stocked to her liking and she got to work.

**(o)**

Qrow knocked on RWBY's door and sighed not wanting to do this but he knew he had to. The door flung open reveling Ruby who's eye locked onto his they stood staring at each other for a few moments.

"UNCLE QROW!" she then cheered jumping into his arms.

"Hey kiddo. Whats been goin' on with you?" Qrow asked putting her down.

"Ah you know, classes, rockin' out, bein' the coolest team to ever grace Beacon. Normal stuff." Ruby said leaning on the door frame smiling happily at him.

"And stopping White Fang robberies?" Qrow asked knowingly raising an eyebrow at her.

"Wha! I do not know what it is you are meaning by that!" Ruby quickly said in a robotic tone trying to sound believable.

"Oz got the recording from last night and gave them to me." Qrow explained causing her facade to fade "Now I wanted to talk to your team... I feel there's a few things about Akame you all should know."

"Yang was... kinda, a bit... heated." Ruby said before pausing and squinting at the ground and spoke to herself "Did I just... I need to spend less time with her."

"Yeah. Anyways wheres your team?" Qrow asked returning to the original subject they were talking about

"Blake and Yang went to get breakfast, and Weiss is with Professor Goodwitch right now. I'll send them a text." Ruby answered vanishing into rose petals and entering her room Qrow following after her.

**(o)**

Akame sat down at the table, currently littered with meals her friends loved to eat, the only thing she could think to do was leave them as offerings for the dead, regardless of how far away she was from them she will remember everything she could about them, as much as possible and if she could, everything.

**(o)**

"Why are you here Qrow?" Yang asked glaring at him already suspecting his reason for being there, Weiss and Ruby had been waiting for her and Blake with Qrow,Ruby had said in her text that in was urgent but now that Qrow was involved she hand an idea as to why.

"On Akames behalf of course." Qrow answered honestly causing her to suddenly feel a small amount of guilt.

"Why would she send you instead of coming here herself? Too scare?" Yang asked arrogance obvious in her voice trying to provoke Akame even though shes not here

"Kid, not to be rude or anything, but Akame ain't scared of anything. Shes not here because she's following your order to stay away from Ruby." Qrow said, his eyes jumping from Ruby to Yang "Anyways, I'm here to tell you a bit about her. Akame is... hurt to put it extremely lightly. I know for a fact that she, despite how she acts, she loves all four of you."

"What do you mean? She didn't before?" Ruby asked looking confused and a little hurt.

"No, I mean allllll four of you. You and Yang, she sees as family even now. Blake and Weiss you two survived your first mission in her eyes, so she can now trust that you will stay in her life for a long time." Qrow explained correcting Ruby mistake "I get that you're not a big fan on how she deals with enemies, but its how she was raised. I'm sure you heard a bit about that right?" they all nodded at that "Good don't gotta talk about that, anyways she may kill but she kills with good reason, her abilities as an assassin are unrivaled by anyone, she is a warrior but one full of regret and strife, I may be her 'dad' now, but she cant rely on me. She needs you four for that, she needs people her age to teach her how to be a person." Qrow then paused and looked at all of them before speaking again in a lighter tone "I mean this literal, I love her to death but, she can predict the location of a person extremely accurately, that's not normal, and its true." he sighed afterwards before leaning on the windowsill "Look, I got an idea that'll help the five of you to understand each other better and grow stronger at the same time, its a bit unorthodox and I doubt you wanna do it but, I'll ask anyways..."

**(o)**

Akame stared at her scroll, the scent of food filling the apartment, the image held a picture of her, Ruby, and Yang. Yang had a massive smile on her face, Ruby was mid-laugh, Akame herself was looking very confused not knowing where to look.

**(\\_/)**

"_Alright! Now lets co-moderate this occasion!" Yang cheered holding up her scroll sideways_

"_Commemorate." Akame corrected causing Ruby to start laughing at Yang._

"_Smile!" Yang quickly said._

"_Wait, where do I look?" Akame asked looking at the device trying to figure it out, causing Ruby to laugh harder as the scroll flashed signaling that the photo was taken._

"_Wonderful, I'll send this to you guys." Yang said looking at the image on her scroll._

"_I still don't understand whats going on." Akame asked looking very confused still_

"_Ruby you handle this, I'm gonna go show dad." Yang said walking away from them, Akame turned to Ruby who was calling out for Yang to come back._

**(\\_/)**

The memory quickly faded, she couldn't understand how they could be on such rocky terms, was killing really that taboo here? Back in the Empire it was frowned upon, but apart from a mass murder charge most killings were ignored, the rules are very different here though. 

[Hey, just finished up with them, on my way back.]

[See you soon.]

Akame was ecstatic, sure they had to have a little reunion but now they have far more time to enjoy it. After about five minutes she heard the front door open.

"I'm back!" Qrows voice came, Akame immediately went from the kitchen to the doorway pulling him into a hug "Easy kid, I know its been 'bout an hour but you don't gotta do stuff like that." Akame didn't release him, in her mind she had to come to terms with his death for almost a month so she wasn't planing on letting go for a while "I brought some meat from Atlas, its fancy stuff too." she quickly let him go and moved from the doorway to the table in the matter of an instant "Everytime..."

Qrow sat down across from her, they smiled at each other.

"Alright, I left the meat here, but I hid it 'cause I knew you were going to find it and eat all of it if I didn't, you wait here I'll be right back with it." Qrow explained and Akame nodded and closed her eyes imagining the meat, Qrow after a few seconds of silence reentered the room and placed something in front of her. Looking down Akame saw a very large stake.

"Here." Qrow said holding out a small vile of fire dust to her "It'll heat this up enough to be enjoyed." Akame quickly took it and let some of the dust fall onto the meat causing it to steam and sizzle.

"Thank you, Qrow." Akame thanked as he sat down next to her, they shared a fork and knife passing it back and forth as they ate, enjoying the company of the other.

after silently eating for a few minutes Qrow spoke again "So, I should tell you what I talked to them about yeah? It does involve you after all." Akame nodded in agreement as she chewed "Alright, so a long time ago Summer lived in the wild, kinda like how we did. Anyways, She gave STRQ the location of her place and said 'If you ever are lost, confused, or in Tais' case both, this place will be a safe haven of sorts.' so yeah, I gave them that location and said to meet you on Sunday of next week, if they wanted to learn more about you and themselves. Yang wasn't very happy about that offer, Weiss was interested apparently you kicking her ass started a fire in her, Blake didn't respond she just nodded, Ruby agreed to meet with you. In fact she was the only one to give a definitive answer."

"So, its like the cottage Suu build." Akame said imagining the location.

"Kinda, but it has indoor heating. So that's a plus, its on the other side of a mountain path, so it'll be a bit cold up there." Qrow explained as he got up and started washing the dish.

"I hope they all come, I want to fix this quickly." Akame said voicing her want to him.

"Ruby will keep her word, Yang will follow Ruby, Weiss is a Schnee so she'll probably tag along to become stronger. Blake is a mystery to me, I don't know 'bout her. But I bet she'll follow her team." Qrow reassured and waited quietly for a few moments before asking "Now then do you want to stay here or head off to Beacon?" Akame didn't answer she just lied down on the couch "Alright, but the bed is in the next room. You're where I'm sleepin'."

"I know. Its where I'm sleeping too." Akame answered him causing him to sigh, he turned the lights off, and lied down next to Akame who rapped her arms around him.

"Sleep well kid." Qrow quietly said to her as she drifted to sleep, smiling.

**(\\_/)**

"_You know, you and Akame look cute together like that, a crow and its cub."_

"_I don't think that's what a baby bird is called."_

"_shes still my bestie so shes automatically a cub whether you like it or not."_

"_I didn't say I didn't like it."_

"_Good... not that you had much choice anyways."_

**A/N This volume will be 12 chapters, just cause this is the end of the RWBY volume 1 plot doesn't mean I wont keep it on an average length of RWBY volumes. Just so you know, plus I kinda need a way to extend the length of this volume it'd probably end at half the length of the actual volumes, the main issue I have is that in volumes 1, 2, and 3 is the awkward places they end, with Akame ga Kill! Endings are far more cut and dry, but with RWBY it can end just about anywhere, so I end up extending chapters to fit the 4 thousand word length I like. Bright side This'll help with my original chapter writing, I know that 'dreams of the past' and chapter 19 were both original but they were also bottles in their own rights, so this'll help me with the whole adlib thing that I'm so good at... apparently. Anyways this is already long enough without this so I'm done... You can go now.**


	7. Kill the Crow

**A/N Pay attention to Qrow in this chapter, you might notice something. (Not saying its good or bad, or if it will add anything to the story, just that its there.)**

Akame woke up to the warmth that Qrow provided, she smiled, feeling at home a feeling she hadn't had in years, laying like this she hoped that she never had to move or open her eyes but her hopes were dashed when Qrow sat up and spoke to himself

"Dammit... why cant I- oh... good mornin'. Sorry if I woke you up." he said in a tired voice

"No I was already awake. But what can't you do?" Akame asked drawing his eyes to her

"I... don't remember, for the past few weeks I've had very vivid dreams but when I wake up, I cant remember a single thing about 'em." Qrow explained "But I feel that their important, for some reason." Qrow then stood from the couch followed quickly by Akame "Come on, wanna cook breakfast or go out?"

"Lets go out, I love your cooking but I'd also like to sit and talk with you for a while." Akame answered pulling on her coat and straightening it but something caught Qrows eyes

"Whats with those?" he asked pointing at her shoulder

"I was sent these as well as my blade, a week before I arrived at Beacon, apparently someone in the Atlas military knows of me." Akame answered him, his face was completely unreadable for a few moments

"Right... I'll umm, look into that." he said after a short silents "The atlas military ain't one of my favorite groups of people but I gotta deal with them regardless. So while I'm there I'll look into it." Qrow then grabbed his wallet and put Harbinger on his belt and they exited into the city

**(o)**

The city was a bit busy a few people here and there but no packed streets, Qrow and Akame walked and talked about the past month of separation

"So, you took Weiss' weapon..." Qrow elaborated before letting out a chuckle "The look on her face must have been priceless."

"Ozpin said that it might be your personality rubbing off on me. But we never had an issue like that before my arrival here." Akame added a small amount of concern in her voice

"Its probably 'cause we were dealing with an _entire nation_ wanting our heads, not much time for soul searching." Qrow snarked and ruffled her hair "I wouldn't worry 'bout it too much. You just keep bein' you, and I'll keep bein' me."

"I wish I could be as casual as you are." Akame said after a few seconds of silents

"Meh, we all got our ways of dealing with our situations." Qrow replied as he turned into a dinner "Come on, this place is a bit pricey but its well worth it." Akame nodded in agreement, they then entered the building, it was a small diner not meant to be packed or busy, Qrow walked up to the counter and quickly exchanged a few words, she then held out two menus to him, he turned to Akame and gestured for her to follow him, she followed him to the back of the diner and sat down across from Qrow at the table he picked, she opened the menu he handed her.

"Get whatever you want, I got payed recently so we got the funds." Qrow said as he looked over the menu

"Can I get you two something to drink?" a girl asked as she walked up to their table she was young and very pretty, she had short white hair and purple eyes, and a very familiar face

"I..." Qrow began before his froze and stared at her "I... Akame? You see this too right?" Akame looked up from her menu and looked at the girl her mouth slightly agape

"I'm... sorry? But I don't understand whats going on." the girl apologized and awkwardly stepped away from their stares

"Whats your name?" Akame asked her eyes still locked onto the girls face

"My name is Wit, Wit Adder, I'm from Vacuo." the newly named Wit answered still looking confused

"Sorry, its just... you look like someone we knew." Qrow said explaining their actions

"No worries, I get asked out by guys all the time so I'm use to getting stared at." she waved off "Anyways lets get you two something to drink, anything specific?"

"I'll take a water." Qrow ordered putting the menu down

"Me too." Akame said following his lead

"Alright, I'll be right back with those." she then walked away after writing down their drinks

Qrow watched her leave before turning back to Akame "This is the first time I've run into someone who looks like a member of Night Raid."

"I'm very confused right now. When I saw her I expected to get orders, what a strange twist of events." Akame said watching as 'Najenda' walked from sight, then she and Qrow turned their attention back to each other and they began talking about the different missions Qrow had taken recently, forgetting the doppelganger

"You two must be huntsmen then!" came Wit's voice as she walked up to them and placed their drinks in front of them "I've always had an interest in that line of work, but I cant do it though, with the cost of moving to here from Vacuo I got a lot of debt to pay off."

"Its not for everyone, but I figured you for more of a military person." Qrow commented smiling at her

"Yeah, that's what mom said too. But her saying so comes from my skill at chess." she explained "So what can I get for you?"

"MEAT!" Akame answered happily

"Well... yeah, what she said." Qrow joined chuckling a bit "Lets go with that... vague answer."

"I'm sure I can find something for you two than." Wit laughed and wrote there order down on her notepad before walking away again

"When it comes to Yang how should I explain why I do what I do?" Akame asked looking over to him

"Yang is understanding, tell her about you and Kurome, and what you had to do for each other. She'll understand your reason then." Qrow explained leaning on the table

"I'll do that then, thank you for the advice." Akame thanked as the smell of meat came from the kitchen towards them

"Kid, Ruby still trusts you, she was effected by what happened at the docks, try to not bring that up." Qrow advised after a few minutes of quiet causing Akame to nod

"I understand." Akame then said as their food was placed in front of them

"There you go! Enjoy your breakfast meats!" Wit happily said after setting the food down for them

"Thank you." Akame thanked before inhaling the food, Qrow bowed lightly at Wit

**(o)**

After paying for their food they left to wander Vale, Qrow pointing out locations that Akame might find interesting, a few shortcuts she quickly memorized and some shops that had supplies that Akame might find useful, and other locations that she might have use of, a few abandoned buildings that Qrow and Raven would stay in over the breaks when everyone else went home (depressing right), and finally a few 'info brokers' as Qrow called them, they were now on the shadier side of town

"These side of town is filled with thugs, thieves, assassins, and other... degenerates like us. But there's also useful people, like info brokers, forgers, and hackers, you need something shady done, you come here." Qrow explained as they walked past a few buildings buildings nearing one that wasn't rundown "Here, this building, its called 'Shadowlight den' don't know why, but its the bar to come to for anyone who works in the shadows."

"What if I wanted to find Roman Torchwick?" Akame asked causing Qrow to sigh

"That man helped build this network, you wont be able to find him through it, you're on your own with that one. But if he _is_ working with the White Fang... then he might be easier to find than usual." Qrow answered as they walked through the district

"Heyya Qrow." came a voice behind them causing the man in question to sigh in annoyance

"What do you want Simon?" Qrow asked turning around and glaring at him "Kinda busy with somethin'."

"Well I never took you for a young lover, anyways you still owe me for last time you were here. Pay up." Simon threatened Qrow rolled his eyes at that

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I've already payed back my debt tenfold. So you can take your greedy ass and walk back to your 'Hideout' on fourth street." Qrow growled back

"Wrong, you still owe me for that info from last month, that helped you with your 'mission'." Simon shot clearly angry that Qrow knew where his hideout is

"You mean that info that didn't help me complete my objective. Also that 'info' that didn't mention the sand-crawlers that nearly got the drop on me? Yeah I ain't paying you for shit information. That's part of our deal, so don't bitch." Qrow shot back "Akame, don't deal with this guy, he constantly leaves out useful information for missions like ours." Simon growled at that

"Don't dis on me towards possible customers!" Simon said in outrage as his threatening tone broke into an annoying one

"Yeah sure whatever, come on kid." Qrow waved off as he and Akame turned and walked away from Simon leaving him alone in the street

**(o)**

"That's all I can really think of that you could find useful." Qrow said as they sat in the park watching as kids ran and played around in the park

"I'll be sure to use it." Akame replied leaning back staring at the sky, Qrow nodded at that as they sat there listening to the children playing

"Uncle Qrow?" Akame heard, both of them opened their eyes to see Ruby standing in front of them

"Hey kid, me and Akame were just spending some time together. What brings you here?" Qrow answered sitting up and looking at her

"Just wanted to get away from Beacon for a bit, figured I'd come and hang out at the park." Ruby answered happily then turned to Akame and spoke in the same tone "Hi Akame, Professor Ozpin asked me to leave your classwork in your room, I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind, thank you." Akame thanked warmly, lightly smiling at her

"No problemo, Its the least I can do given the... circumstances." Ruby waved off before her voice dropped into a far more serious tone "I don't judge you by the way. I know you did what you did to protect me, and I never thanked you. I also know that Yang might try too antagonize you over our trip to prove me wrong in defending you." Qrow sighed at that then spoke up

"So that's why you left then, you and Yang have been arguing haven't ya."

"Yeah, she doesn't want to go, neither do Weiss or Blake, but none of us even know Akame well enough to form an opinion of her, all we know is shes had a rough childhood, and can kill, That's it. They don't want to try and understand you or anything!" Ruby explained frustration growing in her voice quickly as she did so

"There's no need to worry, or to cause havoc in your team, if they want to learn more like you do then they can come with me to the location Qrow gave us." Akame brushed off hiding her emotions in a practiced fashion

"You sure kid? 'Cause from where I'm sittin', you seem to be a little upset." Qrow snarked, easily seeing through it causing Akame to lightly blush as she tried harder to remain steel faced "You're angry... huh. That's strange, its not directed at me this time."

"Aww, its okay Akame, I'll make sure everyone comes with us!" Ruby happily said after hearing what Qrow said "I didn't think anyone could see through that, but you are pretty cool Uncle Qrow." Ruby complimented

"Takes time kid, 'sides Akame's a big softy once you get to know her. You'll be glad that shes that way in the future." Qrow said teasing Akame a bit causing her to redden again

"Please stop." she quietly said staring at her feet, Qrow wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her closer to him

"All ya had to say kiddo." Qrow smiled at her after a few moments like that, she followed suit

"That's soOoOoOo adorable!" Ruby said happily gushing over the scene, Qrow chuckled at that, Akame smiled due to Ruby's infectious one

**(o)**

Qrow and Akame walked into the slums after parting ways with Ruby, who returned to her team to convince them the trip is for the best

"This part of the city use to be much smaller, but due to the cities policies on taxation and trade tariffs, this place has grown 'cause of that political mumbo-jumbo ." Qrow explained as they walked through a dense and dirty street

"This place reminds me of the capital." Akame commented as they walked past houses without doors and some without windows

"Yeah, last time I walked through here it wasn't this bad either. I'll have a talk with Oz about trying to do something about this, cause this is just getting out of hand." Qrow agreed looking around the slums as they past them

Akame watched as a few children laughed and ran through the street swinging sticks at each other, she smiled watching as they enjoyed a peaceful life, It might not be an easy one but the fact that they are happy means that they can enjoy the life they have, unlike those in the capital who feared waking up in the morning, they enjoyed their lives. Akame watched as they happily enjoyed their game and spoke after the children vanished from their sight "This place is nice."

Qrow looked confused at her after that statement "I thought it reminded you of the capital, I don't even want to remember that place."

Akame looked around the filthy street before happily explaining what she meant "The difference between here and there is, here people are happy and enjoy spending time around here. There, the people were scared to go outside of their homes, and some were killed in the streets and no one did anything. But here, their happy even if their living in hardship, they are enjoying the freedom that the capital never had, until recently." Qrow nodded understanding Akame a bit better now

"Hey Qrow!" they heard a voice call, Qrow smiled and turned seeing a preteen jogging over to him a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes ran up to them she was dressed in dirty clothes

"Hey Cora, you've really grown sense I last saw ya." Qrow said as she hugged him

"Well the last time you saw me was when daddy had to take you to that mission near prostasía." she said as she released him "He also said that you saved him from a Nevermore, that's awesome I wish I saw that."

"Maybe when you're older, but for now you gotta focus on Signal, I know for a fact that Tai isn't gonna take it easy on ya just cause you're Williams' daughter." Qrow said in a fake stern voice causing her to laugh a bit

Cora scoffed at that after a quick laugh and spoke again in a tired voice "He's a big softy, have you ever seen his class? Most students are just as loud and don't get their work done. I've spent most of my time in that class just keeping them all working."

"Well ain't you just the responsible one." Qrow commented "Anyways introductions are in order then, Akame this is Cornelia Grey, Cornelia this is my daughter, Akame." Qrow gestured to each of them respectively

"Nice to meet you Akame!" Cornelia happily greeted Akame didn't move she just stared at the girl seemingly lost in thought

"Hey kid, you alright?" Qrow asked shaking Akame lightly

"Right... nice to... meet you." Akame droned completely distracted by something

"CORA! LUNCH IS READY!" they all heard another feminine voice call

"COMING MOM! SEE YA LATER QROW!" Cornelia called back then sprinted off in that direction

"Good kid, her dad is that guy who flew us to Beacon last month. Last I heard he's doin' runs to outer villages. Its pretty damn dangerous but he's a tough guy, so I'm not too worried about him, he'll be back for her if you're worried."

"No... its not that... its... Nevermind, I don't want to say anything without proof." Akame slowly said recovering from her daze

"Alright, I'm guessing its shes similar to someone you knew, I've been running into shit like this for the past month its been driving me crazy." Qrow assumed as they continued on their way along "Luckily though I haven't seen an Esdeath running around. Can you imagine her as a librarian or a barmaid? Cause I hope that I never see her serving my drinks, I wouldn't trust it."

"Luckily shes dead, these are just coincidences that we cant escape." Akame reassured patting him on the back, he nodded in agreement

"Come on, lets head back home. I got you somethin'." Qrow finally said gesturing for her to follow, which she did

**(o)**

Qrow pushed the door open "Come on kid." Qrow said gesturing for Akame to follow him

"What is it?" she asked following him as he went into his bedroom, he walked over to his bedside table and pulled it open

"You know that I'm not big on emotional stuff, anyways while I was in Mistral I got this made for you." Qrow then turned around and held out a small red notebook with an owl in front of a solid moon with 'Night Raid' written under it in yellow ink, Akame stared at it, her face was completely unreadable "I know its not much, but its yours, fill with whatever you want, from the past, to the future, dreams, loved ones, whatever you want." Qrow explained clearly embarrassed by the situation "So you... could..." Akame interrupted his rambling by walking forward and hugging him tightly

"Thank you. This is just another reminder that I don't have to hide anymore." Akame thanked happily holding him as tightly as she could, Qrow growing far more use to contact did the same

"Well then, I'll cook dinner. You can do whatever while I do that." Qrow said releasing her, she followed suit reaching into the coat pulling out a pen

"I'll get started, I think I know what to put in here." Akame said opening up to one of the first pages and sat down at the dinner table as Qrow began to cook dinner

**(=)**

{_At the age of 7 me and my sister, Kurome, were sold by our parents to the Empire. The Empire which was controlled by greedy men and women who wanted only to increase their own power and enjoy themselves, torturing and killing others for their amusement. We were but 2 in the 185 children sent into Gifnora Forest, a place that can only be considered a living hell. Out of the 185 sent in I ranked 7, Kurome ranked 8. due to our finishing, I was 'adopted' into 'The Elite Seven' where I was brainwashed into believing that we were working to bring happiness to the people, it was a lie, we killed so many people who just wanted to bring change, I didn't understand that at such a young age, so I follow the orders given to me, and killed Martha the closest thing I had to a friend when I was 14 years old. Kurome was given to the Empire itself, where she was tortured and drug to the point of complete devotion to the Empire and its ideals, I do not know the training she went through there but I do know that she was completely brainwashed and horribly tortured._}

{_After years of training each member of The Elite Seven were given 'Shingu' weapons far weaker than 'Teigu' but powerful in their own rights, I was given Kiriichimonji a katana which inflicts wounds that never heal, we were ready to finally weed out 'the evil' of the empire. Our first mission was to gain the trust of information gathering group of entertainers. We gained their trust and befriended them, once they revealed their purpose to Myself and Tsukushi(Another member of The Elite Seven) we killed their whole group, all 41 of them without mercy._} Akame set down her pen after that and remembered the event hating herself from back then, wishing she was smarter or realized the empire was the true enemy of the peoples happiness

"I guess that means you've grown then." Qrow commented causing Akame to jump a bit "I recognize that look, you want to go back, change you're past and who you were right?" he asked causing her to nod "That means that you've grown, you're a better person now because of the mistakes you've made. Never try to change the past, it makes you, you." Qrow then set a plate in front of her "I guess you're planing on giving that to team RWBY on your trip, right?"

"Yes, I think it'll help them understand me and where I came from better." Akame explained as Qrow sat down next to her and they ate

"As long as you're happy about it, I'm happy about it." Qrow said, no snark, genuinely happy about her statement. Akame didn't reply she was too busy eating as much food as she could, having been separated from Qrow for so long she began to miss his cooking so she greedily ate as much as she could, this event made Qrow smiled watching as she slowly went from cool and collected to a wild animal eating as much food as she could possibly get her hands on

**(o)**

After eating, Qrow sat down to watch the news, turning on the TV he immediately changed it to the news

"_-And in current events, the Vytal Festival preparations are quickly become the talk of the town with all major stores and streets adopting banners to welcome all foreign students._" the newswomen said earning Akames' attention

"Weiss did mention something about a tournament, does this festival have something to do with it?" Akame asked looking to Qrow

"Yeah, its called the 'Vytal Festival Tournament' it happens every two years, this year its in Vale, last year it was in Mistral, next year it'll be in Vacuo. Anyways the tournament is a way for each of the four kingdoms to challenge the students to strive for 'greatness' instead of 'good enough' in the end its all the same. But, hey its a fun time for the students to get to fight in front of the entire world, so excitement is always high. Most transfer students arrive around the second quarter, so you got four weeks until they start showing up, and if I play my cards right I'll be able to watch you win that tourney." Qrow explained watching the weather reports

"I don't think I want to participate." Akame said watching his reaction which didn't change at all he seemed happy regardless of her answer, he the spoke again

"I understand if you're not comfortable with showing your face to the entire world, we can call it a little family get together then, just me and you and maybe even Ruby and Yang if their team gets knocked out early, but I'd bet they make it to the very end, They got the fire to do it." Qrow then leaded back and stared out the window into the darkness of the night before sighing and spoke again in a far sadder tone "Oz wants me out again, I gotta be in Vacuo by noon tomorrow." his words caused Akames smile to fade he then spoke again in a happier tone "Luckily though, with the predicted wind speeds for tomorrow morning I can make it before noon so I'll get to sleep next to you tonight again." she smiled lightly at the gesture, happy that she gets to spend another night without nightmares and happy that when they next see each other again he'll be staying for a much longer period of time

"Good night kid." Qrow quietly said turning off the TV and lying down, Akame followed his lead. Both quickly found deep sleep, which constantly eluded both of them when alone

**A/N Qrow has come and went, new information had been given and the story continues, with Qrow leaving on a new mission and Akame preparing to fix her relationship with RWBY, Glynda will be out of commission for a while but she will return later in the story. I want to also say that I want this to be 12 chapters long but due to my previous actions, the RWBY story line lands about half as long as it needed to be to fulfill that, so the next... few chapters will be completely off the top/bottom of my head.**


	8. Kill the Trip

**A/N with this chapter ill be skipping the week that Akame spent away from Beacon, because she spent that time doing very little apart from writing in her notebook, and I feel right now people don't need a summary of what happened in Akame ga kill!/ Akame ga kill! ZERO, maybe later in the story but not right now, just so ya know (Future me here, the whole summery thing doesn't happen, but I do have loads of events from Akames PoV pop up near the end of future chapters, just FYI)**

Akame sat on the cliff side staring off into the Emerald forest her mind wandered away to her childhood again, the screams of children, the sounds of their bones cracking, echoing through the forest and the fear of never escaping. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms rapping around her

"Hi Akame!" Ruby greeted smiling warmly at her, looking past her Akame saw WBY, they watched Akame very closely for any sudden moves

"Hello Ruby. I assume everyone's coming." Akame greeted as she rose to her feet Ruby releasing her

"Yeah! It took some convincing but they all agreed." Ruby confirmed moving over to Yang who was still glaring at Akame

"Alright then, lets move we have a long walk a head of us, and its in the middle of Grimm territory so-" Akame began explaining before Yang cut her off

"I think, we can handle a few Grimm." Yang interrupted coldly

"I don't doubt that, what I was going to say was we need to ration ammo because its around a days walk from here, and a personal request that you save any hatred for me until we reach our destination." as Akame finished she gestured for them to follow her into the forest

**(o)**

as they walked through the emerald forest Akame leading them towards their destination Yang decided to speak

"So, what has Qrow told you about this place? He just said to meet up with you and you'd get us there." Yang asked pushing through a bush

"He told me it was the residence of Summer Rose, Rubys' mom." Akame answered as she jumped up and grabbed a branch pulling herself up onto it "Up this way, it'll cover our tracks better."

"Cover our tracks from who?" Weiss asked watching Ruby and Blake hop into the tree without question

"Grimm, they can track humans. So we will conceal ourselves this way." Akame answered holding her hand down to her, Weiss took and and was quickly pulled up into the tree, and she lost her balance just as quickly but stayed standing because of Akames' grip on her

"Those heels will only slow you down up here, take them off." Akame ordered looking at Weiss' feet

"What! I wont take off my heels because-"

"Come on Weiss we got a lot of walkin' to do." Ruby complained far ahead of them

"Yeah Weiss, you're really slowin' us down here." Yang snarked skipping past them to catch up with the other two, Weiss turned red in embarrassment

"I can carry you if you want." Akame offered genuinely after a few moments of silence

"Fine, I'll take them off." Weiss said reaching down and removed her heels

"I recommend getting a pair of shoes, heels like that will slow you down a lot, when you need to be fast." Akame explained releasing Weiss, who easily maintained her balance after that

"I'll... look into that." Weiss said as they caught up with everyone else

**(o)**

After hours of tree jumping and walking they found themselves nearing the mountains

"Sweet, were almost there!" Yang cheered happily hopping down from the branches into the clearing at the base of the mountain

"Actually, we need to get to the other side of the mountain, it'll take a little over a day to walk if we go around, but if we take a _very_ dangerous mountain path we'll get there by nightfall." Akame corrected staring at the mountain, Yang smile faded into a very loud groan, which was shushed by Ruby who spoke after Yang quieted down

"What do you think we should do then Akame?"

Akame placed her hand on her chin for a few moments before speaking "I cant decided for you, you're the leader of this expedition, I'm just the guide. So the choice is yours Ruby, do we take the quick and dangerous route, or the slow and safe one?"

"Umm... do we know the dangers of the mountain path?" Ruby asked after thinking for a few seconds

"I know, but you don't. You'll need to make an uninformed decision, and I wont tell you whether its right or wrong." Akame denied "You'll need to learn to follow your instincts, forget civilization, forget right and wrong, focus on survival of the pack, focus on _your_ survival." Akame lectured in a neutral tone

"How the hell does that work? You cant just forget those things." Yang asked clearly confused by the situation and a little angry

Blake decided to join the conversation at that point to try and defuse Yangs' anger "Actually you can, it comes easier to Faunus but even then its advanced training, even in the White Fang. Where'd you learn that Akame?"

"In training with the Elite Seven, from the age of seven to fifteen we were raised in the wild to become quick and efficient killers and trackers." Akame explained, Blake now understood how Akame tracked her down so easily

"The mountain path." Ruby said her voice lacking something but it quickly regained it as she happily began up towards the split in the mountain "Lets go! We're burnin' daylight!" Akame quickly moved after her, followed by Yang, Blake, and then Weiss who groaned at the fact that they needed to travel so far but tried not to complain too much

**(o)**

The piercing wind cut deeply as they marched along the frozen mountain path due to the position of the path the wind was funneling down their current path causing extreme winds

"Why is it so cold!" Yang shivered as they moved slowly along the snow covered path

"Its due to elevation and our location." Akame answered almost unaffected by the wind "The higher you get th-"

"I was being sarcastic. Why aren't you cold?" Yang said tensing as another gust of wind hit them

"Because, I was trained to easily adapt to severe temperatures... and my insignia make it easier too." Akame answered removing her coat and tossed it at Yang who caught it and quickly rapped herself in it

"Ahhhh... that's nice." she happily said before her attention quickly turned to Ruby who was rapped up in her cloak "Ruby you alright?"

"I'm fine, just-" Akame grabbed Ruby and yanked her backwards causing her to fall into the snow "Ow... whats wrong?" Akame pointed in front of where Ruby was walking showing a wider snowy area

"Watch." Akame said and stepped forward a small bit and drew Murasame and inverted her grip on it then took a large step forward just as she did so a large snake like creature dove from below her and impaled itself on Murasame causing it to fade just before it closed its jaws around Akame

"Woah! My mom grew up out here, no wonder she was so amazing I didn't detect that King Taijitu at all." Ruby said in awe

"Sharpening your instincts will be one of our goals on this trip." Akame said pulling Ruby to her feet and looking her over

"Right! Now then how long have we been walking?" Ruby happily asked over the loud winds

Akame answered "About an hour, this trail should take us about another hour or two." Ruby groaned followed by Yang and Weiss, Blake just sighed quietly

"I'll take point until we get out of here." Akame said and began walking in the same direction Ruby was

"You know we could have been at Beacon right now, enjoying a few lazy days, but no we're up in the mountains going on a 'camping' trip." Weiss complained seemingly unaffected by the cold air

"This is a fun trip of team building Weiss! Do not ruin it!" Ruby called back to her as they trudged through the snowy pass

**(o)**

Reaching the peak of the mountain they were greeted by the warm sun, a couple hours away from falling beyond the horizon. Turning around Akame saw the city of Vale and Beacon both the size of models

"Woah..." Ruby said turning around staring at Vale, WBY also joined in the gawking

"And you wanted to stay at Beacon." Yang shamed smacking Weiss' shoulder before speaking again "Look at it! From here its could barely contain... umm... yeah I cant think of anything for this... its just really pretty." Blake stared silently at the view with a smile on her face

"I'm just saying that this feels like a waste of time! What if something happens at Beacon and were not there to help? What then?" Weiss defended but stopped when Akame placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder

"Don't worry, even without us they have many other huntsmen and huntresses ready and waiting to defend Beacon, I've also already sent Ozpin a mission report from the mission at the dock, so he should be keeping his eyes out for Torchwick."

"Wait... you snitched on us!" Yang shouted at Akame, who was very slowly growing confused by Yangs statement

"You're training to do that as your job, you shouldn't be punished for that." Akame replied logically pushing some snow off her head

"And we didn't get punished, we just had to talk with Ozpin for like, an hour each. It wasn't that bad." Ruby added as they began making their way down the mountain

"Speak for yourself! I felt like I was talking to dad!" Yang complained as they slowly made their way down the side of the mountain

**(o)**

"Alright there should be a cave entrance around here." Akame said looking around the forested side of the mountain and checking their co-ordinance "And that should lead us to where we need to go."

"Alright, does anyone see any telltale cave markings?" Ruby asked causing everyone to look confused

Akame spoke up first "Most of the time Ruby you'll only see a cave when you're standing in front of it, or its very large. We don't know if its in the ground, in the side of the mountain, if its large, or small, currently were stumbling in the dark, but we have the general area so we shouldn't have too much trouble finding it."

"Well duh, but if its a cave used by people like STRQ then they would have left permanent markings for the other members to find their way, should they get lost. Or are injured, like I don't know embedding dust into the trees?" Ruby explained and closed her eyes, she began to glow red, seconds later all the trees around them did so too indicating that they had fire dust inside them, but only those trees in close proximity to Ruby

"Ruby you're brilliant." Akame complemented before turning to Weiss and speaking "Weiss, over here melt that snow." she pointed at the snowy cliff they had just climbed down

"Okay, but what if you're wrong?" Weiss asked conflicted by the order

"Then we all get soaked with ice water and freeze to death." Akame answered honestly not reassuring Weiss in the slightest

"Okay, then do it yourself!" Weiss shouted at her

"Weiss. Just. Do. It! This is. realllly difficult!" Ruby strained trying to maintain such a large extension of Aura

"Fine!" Weiss huffed and let fire scream from the tip of her blade melting the snow revealing a large cave entrance

"Good work... team... teamwork! Woo..." Ruby complemented as she collapsed into Akames arms, unconscious

"Alright lets get moving, and somewhere warm for Ruby to rest." Akame said holding the younger closely to her and began moving into the cave, followed closely by Yang, then Blake, and finally Weiss

**(o)**

Walking through the dark cave was easy for Akame and Blake who's eyes quickly adapted to the darkness, Weiss and Yang on the other hand tripped quiet frequently, and had trouble keeping up Weiss asked if she could use her scroll for light but was denied by Akame who said 'Fumbling in the dark will help you learn to trust your instincts more.' so she continued to fumble in the dark along with Yang, who thankfully for Weiss kept hurting herself on different parts of the cave causing her hair to spark, granting a few moments of sight, before returning them all to darkness.

"I see a light." Akame said after a few minutes of walking in the dark

"Finally, I cant believe we had too spend so much time in this cave." Weiss complained again as they made their way into the light of day

the sight was breath taking, with in the mountain they found a small house on a grassy hill different dust crystals hung from the ceiling of the cavern bathing the place in a beautiful glow, there was a river flowing through the middle in front of the house, it was a deep blue and had many fish swimming in it, a bridge hung over the slow moving water, a bridge made of stone and wood seemingly untouched by time

"Wow... I didn't expect this place to be this awesome. I thought it would have been a nice cabin in the woods, but mom had to go beyond expectations even after shes gone." Yang spoke clearly distracted by the sight, Akame walked towards the house followed by Blake and Weiss as Yang started to wander around the place searching from any spot to rest at

**(o)**

Walking up to the front door the first notable thing about it was that it looked brand new, the second most notable thing about it was the burning rose emblem cut into it, twisting the knob Akame froze for a few moments, her mind quickly flooded with memories of their time on the Margue Plateau

**(\\_/)**

"_Nice pick Najenda... she doesn't look like a killer... Yeah kid, that's the whole point...Fixed... they gave you a servant, cause you're crippled... oh yeah! Wheres my flask... I will be able to do this, I wont fail... Thank you! Didn't wanna use Lionelle yet. See ya later Qrow... I'm confused as to why she does that he clearly doesn't enjoy it... Focus your Aura onto the sharp of Murasame... Thank you for teaching me... not you too Mine, come on!... whats with all the shouting?... Yeah Tatsumi, why do you keep yelling?... I- You! Why do I even bother sorry Akame... I don't get it whats happening?... don't worry kid, its just funny if you were there... I wouldn't have cared ANY other day! But not today!... Hey Akame me and Leone were going hunting want to come?... Akames coming along too? Sweet!... Don't worry me like that ever again, please... sorry kid, I just needed some time alone I'm back to stay now... Wow, I didn't actually think she was this attached to you I might have to punish you for making my best friend worry so much then..."_

**(o)**

"Akame? Are you alright? You've just been staring into space for a few moments" Blake asked shaking Akame a bit

"I'm fine, just memories that keep cropping up, nothing to worry about." Akame answered waving it off and quickly opened the door (With great difficulty) and carried Ruby inside the building, it was far warmer inside then outside but not hot, the building held the same warmth as Qrows' flask in Akames eyes, it was warm with age and care, entering the building she set Ruby down on the couch and placed her hand on her forehead, Ruby smiled at the touch and relaxed.

"So how do you plan on teaching us about yourself and grow stronger?" Weiss asked returning to the original subject of their reason of being there

"Once Yang returns and Ruby wakes up. I will explain." Akame answered still watching over Ruby

**(o)**

Yang walked around the entire house and the length of the river, she found a few neat spots like a waterfall, a cool formation of Fire and Earth Dust, a hot spring, and a small forest, she decided to return to the house after a few hours of walking, stepping up to the door she grabbed the knob and was greeted by strange voices and two familiar ones

**(\\_/)**

"_Nice pick Najenda... she doesn't look like a killer... Yeah kid, that's the whole point...Fixed... they gave you a servant, cause you're crippled... oh yeah! Wheres my flask... I will be able to do this, I wont fail... Thank you! Didn't wanna use Lionelle yet. See ya later Qrow... I'm confused as to why she does that he clearly doesn't enjoy it... Focus your Aura onto the sharp of Murasame... Thank you for teaching me... not you too Mine, come on!... whats with all the shouting?... Yeah Tatsumi, why do you keep yelling?... I- You! Why do I even bother sorry Akame... I don't get it whats happening?... don't worry kid, its just funny if you were there... I wouldn't have cared ANY other day! But not today!... Hey Akame me and Leone were going hunting want to come?... Akames coming along too? Sweet!... Don't worry me like that ever again, please... sorry kid, I just needed some time alone I'm back to stay now... Wow, I didn't actually think she was this attached to you I might have to punish you for making my best friend worry so much then..."_

**(o)**

Yang fell back in shock rapidly searching the area trying to regain her mind after what happened, she quickly got to her feet and slowly touched the door knob again but this time nothing happened, confused she pulled the door open and walked inside finding Akame sitting next to Ruby who was still asleep, writing in a small book

"Welcome back Yang, Blake and Weiss have already chosen their rooms. That leaves two more rooms to choose from." Akame informed her stopping her writing and placing the book on the coffee table in front of her turning her attention completely to Yang

"Thanks, but where are you going to sleep?" Yang asked as she pulled Akames' coat off and hung it up on the coat hanger near the door

"Here, once you pick your room I'll move Ruby to the last empty room." Akame answered watching as Yang sat down next to her

they sat in silents for a few moments before Yang finally spoke "I want to trust you... I really do, I hope you know that." Akame nodded in understanding

"I do know that, and Qrow thinks that you are a very understanding but hot-headed individual, it kinda reminds me of Mine." Akame reminisced of the past after that with a small smile on her face

"Your what?" Yang asked sarcastically and looked over to Akame

"Mine, is an old friend of mine, she was hot-headed and quick to anger, but was willing to push herself to the very limit just to protect those she thought of as friend." Akame explained looking down

"What happened to her?" Yang asked after a few moments of quiet

"I don't know, we left before we could search for her." Akame answered honestly "If there's one thing I regret from that day, its that."

"You never told us very much about you, hell Qrow has told us almost as much about you as you've told us. So what gives?" Yang finally spoke adopting a serious tone

"My past is... full of evil, I've done many things that I didn't know were hurting people, and killed many who I should have spared. My past is one that must be interpreted personally, and without reservation. I've murdered friends, family, innocent people, and helped burn a town and its inhabitant including the women and children. I've been raped, tortured, brainwashed, and sold into slavery. I wasn't lying when I said I never lived a life like this, this is the first time I've been able to truly allow my emotions to dictate my actions in almost two long years, and it feels good, there were a few missteps such as... dropping Jaune off the side of a building, I didn't intend for him to fall. The fact that I'm the reason for ¾ of team CRDL deaths, and many injured students and staff, I was running on emotion, but that doesn't excuse my actions." Akame explained happiness rapidly fading from her voice as she allowed her past to be buried but she quickly readopted a happier tone "The entire point of this trip is so I can teach you all skills you need to survive, and to teach you how to not make the same mistakes as I did."

Yang was quiet for a few moments, absorbing the information presented to her before speaking in a softer voice "I... guess, I should save my judgment for after I know your story." Akame didn't respond she just got to her feet and picked up Ruby and followed Yang upstairs until they reached the end of the hallway and Yang opened the bedroom door for her, Akame entered and lied ruby on the bed then draped the blanket over her and exited the room quietly

"Can we talk a bit more?" Yang asked after Akame shut the door, Akame nodded

**(o)**

Exiting the house into the dimly lit cave they sat down by the river and Yang began to talk

"I have a few questions that I think you can answer, like, who's Najenda? What is Lionelle? And who's Tatsumi?"

Akames eyes widened at the names and she stayed silent for a few moments choosing her words as carefully as possible "Najenda... is... was my boss, and Qrows' employer, he worked for her and Night Raid for roughly five months, I worked for her and Night Raid a little over a year. After revolution we went our separate ways. Lionelle was... was Leones' Teigu it gave a person incredible combat abilities, it was destroyed when she... passed. Tatsumi was..." Akame stopped for almost a minute "Tatsumi was everything I could have hoped for in an ally, strong, dependable, kind, and supportive, but he was also naive and hopeful."

"You say that like its bad." Yang commented looking over to Akame who had a sad look on her face as she continued

"As an assassin, both of those are some of the most deadly things you could have in a personality, I taught him how to turn his emotions off when he needed to, and he taught me... that sometimes hope isn't a bad thing."

"Is that what you do when you said 'Mission start' or whatever?" Yang asked clearly surprised by the act

"Yes, I was told that I was too hot-headed when it came to assassinations so I was given a phrase to say to signal when I needed to turn off my emotions, I don't even have to say it out loud." Akame explained leaning back staring at the ceiling of the cave which looked like massive multi colored stars

Yang joined her and spoke "So that isn't your Semblance, I've been trying to figure that out for a long time now and I haven't made any progress, I just know that you don't use it in combat class."

"My Semblance is what I call 'Mercy kill'... that was actually Qrows' idea, I never had a name for it. But it allows me to use a weapon I've seen used before as part A of it, part B is a bit more useful, any weapon I know the name of I can phase through any defense apart from Aura." Akame explained before smiling and speaking again "Thus changing the name of Murasame from, One-cut killer, Murasame to Two-cut killer, Murasame. Not as good as the first but still scary." Yang nodded at that slowly, letting the fact sink in, before she was quickly distracted by something else

"Wait a minute, did you just make a joke?" Yang asked in surprise Akame just shrugged and got to her feet set on returning to the house

**(o)**

The next morning Akame woke everyone at the crack of 3:20 AM, no one but Ruby was happy due to her... wake up process, and having the most rest out of everyone, Akame was indifferent, Yang could barely keep her eyes open, Weiss couldn't sit up straight, and Blake kept dozing off

Akame had cooked breakfast with Rubys' help and decided to explain their reason for being there as everyone ate "Alright, I woke you all up now for a few reasons, firstly, this was the only food we had... so we need to go hunting. Secondly, there's this-" Akame reached into her coat and pulled out a small red book with an owl in front of a moon on it with 'Night Raid' written under it "This, holds all information of my past, from my time with 'The Elite Seven', to my time with 'Night Raid' and my time with Qrow, as well as the information I have on Murasame and the Empire, the long and short of it is, this is everything I am and have done. You can read it whenever you want, or you can leave it be. I'll leave it on the coffee table in the living room."

"That has everything on you in it?" Weiss asked pointing at the book suddenly growing more interested in the subject

"Me and everything I've done, but I have one request. Reserve judgment until the end, the things I've done are inexcusable but I will always feel that they are justified, given the circumstances." Akame explained calmly before turning her attention to Ruby "Now then, Ruby would you care to go hunting with me?"

"Sure! I feel kinda bad making you carry me here after I passed out, so yeah I'll help!" Ruby happily replied quickly cleaning up her now empty plate

"Wait why just her?" Yang asked yawing again a little bit of suspicion under her tired voice

"Because all three of you are exhausted, I'll wake you all up at this time tomorrow again, everyone who is wake then can come along." Akame explained

Weiss was practically asleep leaning on her hand, Yang was struggling to keep her eyes open, and Blake was staring blankly into space, from Ruby's point of view Blake was fine enough to come along

"Wait, what about Blake? She seems fine." Ruby said, Akame shook her head no and walked up next to Blake and clapped loudly next to her ears causing her to jump and her eyes to dart around the room

"She was just sleeping with her eyes open, only effective if someones not paying much attention." Akame explained as Blake recovered

"Well then what do you want us to do while you two are gone?" Yang asked, woken up a bit by the clap, Akame nodded before listing a few things

"Read if you want, watch TV, read of my past, I don't care as long as you're awake. Trust me, if you keep up this routine I assure you you'll never have trouble waking up ever again."

"Welp... you guys hear the lady." Yang said getting to he feet and walking out the back door, Weiss pulled out her scroll and checked the service and was surprised that its still strong so far away from the kingdom and began to manage her social media, Blake grabbed Akames' book and opened it to the first page

"Come on Ruby, I'll teach you how to track and hunt like me." Akame finally said guiding Ruby outside towards the forest

**A/N From here until chapter 12 it will be completely off the top of my head, but it should be obvious that I plan for each chapter to tackle each member of RWBY in no specific order. If you haven't seen it I've started a small collection of stories between Qrow and Leone called 'Dreams of the past' its kinda my testing ground for new ideas and the such**


	9. Kill the Resolve

**A/N still don't know what to put here other then I'll work on my timing for chapters and how they flow, cause right now they feel a bit rushed to me.**

Akame and Ruby exited the cave into the snowy forest they had previously been in, Akame led Ruby deeper into the forest, until they reached an area with very little snow, Akame then looked around and turned to Ruby.

"Here, look around and I'll tell you what you miss." Akame finally spoke, standing in the middle of the clearing they were in.

"Alright, but what am I looking for?" Ruby asked looking over the general area.

"You're looking for anything that will tell you an animal was here. Tracks, droppings, scratch marks, Whatever it takes to find your prey." Akame explained calmly as she drew Murasame and looked over its blade.

"Alright, I'll see what I can find." Ruby confirmed as she slowly walked around the clearing, searching for any form of tracks after a few moments Ruby asked "So, how'd you get Murasame?"

Akame didn't answer, she just shook her head continuing to look over Murasame's blade.

"I guess its personal, didn't mean to bring up bad memories, sorry." Ruby apologized staring at what she believed to be a track but weren't.

"Its just a time in my life of great pain and confusion." Akame said giving no context, she then returned Murasame to its sheath and asked "Now then what have you found?"

"I haven't found anything yet, sorry." Ruby apologized still looking around

"Don't worry, you just aren't use to this yet, come over here." Akame gestured for Ruby to follow as they walked near a large bush and explained: "Your issue was that you were looking for the tracks where a predator would look, you need to think like your prey. Here, look, the snow has fallen from here." Akame then pointed near the bush at the snow that seemed undisturbed, until Akame started pointing out tracks "We know that there is a child with our prey and that it is inexperienced, but over here you can see clearly the parent tracks." she gestured to much larger indentations a lot harder to see.

"Are we going to... you know..." Ruby asked, clearly uncomfortable with the current topic.

"Kill the parent, yes. We need the food to survive, its only fair." Akame answered as they quietly moved along following the faint trail the creature left behind

"Do we have to? I mean its just trying to survive out here like us yeah?" Ruby continued to prod as they followed the trail towards their target

"If we can catch it then something else may catch it first, and we need the food, so, yes, we have to do this." Akame answered quietly and gestured for Ruby to get down, they both hid in the snow, Akame completely vanished from sight and Ruby hid under a few low hanging branches, peering out Ruby saw a deer scratching its antlers on a tree.

"Take the shot." Akames voice came from next to her, Ruby pulled Crescent Rose quietly from its holster, and transformed it into sniper mode with a quiet pop, the deer looked in their general direction as Ruby lined up her shot, and aimed at its head until she saw its eyes, then she adjusted her aim for its body and fired, it howled loudly and collapsed to the ground trying to run but failing to do so, it did so for a few moments before lying still.

"You missed." Akame said as she exited her cover followed by Ruby, who's heart sunk when she saw its chest rapidly moving.

kneeling down next to its head Akame pet its neck calming it a bit, Ruby felt sick watching the blood rapidly exiting the creatures body "You must make this right Ruby, you chose to not wound it fatally, so make it right." Akame said standing up and holding a knife out to Ruby.

"With... that?" she asked looking fearfully at the blade.

"Crescent rose would damage it too much. So yes, with this." Akame answered her question, Ruby took the blade and moved to where Akame was and placed the tip near its throat, Akame grabbed her wrist and guided it higher.

"Stabbing it there would make it suffer more, stabbing it here will kill it quickly." Akame explained before adopting a somber tone "Look into its eyes as you do it... it'll make... it'll make it easier when you have to pull the trigger next time."

Ruby looked over to the deer looking into its exposed brown eye, which quickly locked onto her silver ones. Ruby pushed the blade forward feeling it rip through the flesh of the deer, and watched as the life left its eye quickly until it was staring blankly towards the sky.

something changed in Ruby after that moment, she couldn't tell what it was but it changed, Akame wanted to do it herself but she knew that Ruby needed to do this, it will help her in the future, so Akame kept herself quiet on the subject and settled for pulling the blade from its throat lightly splattering her and Ruby with its blood.

"Come on, we need to get this back. I'll teach you how to dress it too." Akame said lifting its carcass over her shoulder and started towards the house, Ruby following behind her quietly.

**(o)**

Heading near the cave entrance Akame guided Ruby away from it again into the woods, and set it down pulling off her coat and gloves and gauntlets "Here." Akame held the knife out to Ruby "You cant rely on food you can carry all the time, I'll teach you how to keep the food clean and ready to cook. Sense its so cold here we don't have to rush this." Akame guided Rubys' hand to the blade again

"I don't want to do this." Ruby said fearfully looking over you Akame who had a sad look on her face.

"I know, but when someone like Yang, Blake, or Weiss are in danger, you wont hesitate to do everything you can to save them." Akame explained "You need to be ready for what must be done, and doing this will prepare you." Akame placed her hand on Rubys' shoulder reassuring her a bit "I know its hard, but you must be strong." Akame continued, Ruby nodded and rolled up her sleeves as she went about dressing the deer with Akames help.

**(o)**

After an hour of work Ruby managed to separate the meats and organs, she had thrown up twice but Akame could understand, she wasn't use to such actions yet, with how the morning had progressed she felt confident that Ruby's actions of that day will strengthen her resolve, Akame spent a few hours alone after that mainly standing on her own in the middle of nowhere letting her depression out attracting Grimm to her from miles around, her reason for doing so is the fact that Gozuki used the same tactic to get her and the Elite Seven comfortable with killing too, and now she was doing the same, she couldn't help but feel extreme amounts of guilt for her actions. So she spent some time alone... coping.

**(o)**

Akame sat alone in a massive field of evaporating Grimm, watching them fade to nothing she felt a strange sensation wash over her, something she didn't recognize, as though she could relate to these creatures but had never experienced the same events, it was a strange feeling one which was ignored and discarded, rising to her feet she began towards the mountain again finally feeling able to confront Ruby again.

**(o)**

Walking up to the cabin she placed her ear to the door listening if anyone is inside she heard only one voice which belonged to Blake.

"-'This beat-up bunch of bandits are A, B, and C.' Merraid said I didn't know what she had in store for those poor men until she showed us 'By simple virtue of our being girls they spontaneously attacked unprovoked.' she explained, to this day I still cant tell if she was lying to me or not 'surely you've encountered such men yourself, right?' I had run into men like that before, so I answered honestly 'Yes' and she continued her ranting against them 'They said...'" Blake paused for a few seconds before beginning again "'They said 'we're gonna kidnap you and make you bear our children.' so I kidnapped them instead. This might be a shock, but watch closely.' even now I wish I could forget, watching as those men bloated up bigger and bigger until their flesh couldn't handle the strain anymore and they popped... exploding into... swarms of bugs..." Blake paused again this time Yang spoke.

"I call BS on that one. Even with all that crazy Teigu stuff from the beginning that's just crazy." Yang said her voice betraying her sickness of the mental imagery.

Blake then spoke again her voice sicker then Yangs "There's a drawling of it... if you want to see it."

"No, just... keep going... I guess." Yang surrendered sitting back down and Blake began to read again.

"She was crazy, but she didn't give up her humanity as evil as she was, because that is how she was raised that was her humanity, and it frightened me 'As you can see, I can control dangerous insects. I planted their eggs inside these men...' she had that horribly beautiful smile on her face as she said that, what made it even worse was what she said next 'And, while you were passed out, I planted... some... inside... you... too.'" Blake trailed off everyone was silent then Blake spoke again "She was a frightening person, with nothing but murder and money on the mind 'Once they hatch, there's no saving you. You'll...'" Blake gagged, being the only one to have seen the image she was probably the most effected "'...You'll be eaten alive from the inside out, just like these poor saps, and die a horrible death.' her threat is still burned into my mind to this day, and from time to time I still hear her whispering it to me, when I'm alone or in a quiet place I can hear her words and even what she taught me, I asked her genuinely out of fear for Kurome 'What do you want? Are you just going to torture us?' her response was what helped make me who I am 'No, I just want you to listen patiently as I explain the truths of the world. Because knowing you, you'd escape if given the chance.' she knew me inside and out, because of how I was trained. she saw me as a novice which in comparison to her I was, she could predict everything I had planed and foiled it easily, we were trapped for the time being..." Blake fell silent again, for a few moments before speaking again "That's enough for one night, lets get dinner started and wait for Akame to get back here." everyone voiced their agreements as they moved.

Akame stayed in front of the house for a few minutes in deep thought, wondering what would have happened to her if she took her offer, what would have changed for her? That train of thought much like back then was wiped from her mind the minute she thought of Kurome, even now she is the only anchor she needed.

**(o)**

Entering the house Akame looked around before calling out "I'm back!" Ruby was the first to answer her by jogging into the living room and happily spoke.

"Welcome back, after you left I thought about what you talked about this morning and asked Blake about it, she started to read you past to us... I'm sorry for what you went through."

Akame waved off her apology "You don't need to apologize for something that wasn't your fault." Akame suddenly felt the need to keep her eavesdropping a secret and asked "Where have you all gotten to?"

"Ah... umm Merraid Otoberterga" Ruby answered failing to pronounce her last name.

"Oarburgh. I'd prefer to not relive that again, no matter how... I'd rather not remember that again." Akame corrected, her mind fell on that time again but was again pulled away this time though by Ruby pulling her into a quick hug.

"Why, is it really that bad?" Ruby asked as they entered the kitchen.

"My ignorance of that time, and the... events that you'll soon know of will tell you all you need to know." Akame Answered vaguely, Yang looked to Akame after they entered the kitchen and gestured to the backdoor, Akame nodded and exited followed by Yang.

they stood in the cold air Akame walking into the darkness a little ways away from the house, Yang followed her.

"What bullshit are you trying to pass as your past?" Yang asked after a few moments.

"I'm not passing any lies to you." Akame defended watching the shadows

"Bullshit, no one can control bugs, no one could make weird weapons like that, and your weapon isn't anything that can kill in a single hit." Yang continued "I want the truth, now."

"It is true, Qrow has many scars to prove that." Akame said then ordered "Look at Murasame. What do you feel when you look at it?" Akame then pull Murasame from its sheath and held it in front of her for Yang to see.

Yang finally looked at the blade properly and felt sick, it was disgusting, not just its design but the blade itself all of it was meant to be used by a monster, its evil and any who could wield something like that should never see the light of day "Its absolutely disgusting."

"That's because you aren't compatible with it, were you to try and use it then you would end up like Glynda." Akame explained returning it to its sheath "You can choose to believe my past or not, but it all happened, so please... understand."

"I don't buy it, that's impossible. Weapons don't have a personality their just tools to be use to protect people." Yang denied glaring at Akame again.

"If you doubt my story in anyway, ask Qrow he was there for the second half of it." Akame said as she walked past Yang "And if you have any other questions, just ask."

**(o)**

Akame reentered the kitchen, and began to help cook dinner telling Weiss and Blake what to do and giving Ruby a few tasks, soon after they got to work Yang entered and grabbed the book before storming off into her room.

"What was that?" Weiss asked looking at where Yang was previously standing.

"She wants to keep reading, to know if I'm telling the truth or not." Akame explained as she flipped a large slab of meat and cut into it.

"She could have waited for us, so what did you two talk about?" Ruby asked chopping up some other meats.

"She doesn't believe my past, do any of you feel the same?" Akame questioned as a small amount of anxiety grew in her heart.

"I believe you." Ruby answered Akames question almost as soon as she asked it

"I've seen your artwork and read your past, its tough to believe but I do as well." Blake answered next trying to stop herself from eating the cooking fish.

"I'm reserving judgment until the end." Weiss answered preventing Blake from getting said fish.

"That's good. What have you learned from my mistakes then?" Akame then asked clearly expecting something.

Again Ruby answered first "Not to let emotions interfere with what you must do."

Akame heart sunk at that, it was the lesson but not the whole thing "That's correct, but don't shut them out completely, they can be just as important as not having them. Learn from my failing and lead a life with love in it as well. I was luck that Qrow was, due to strange circumstances, there for me and helped guide me here."

"I got you all, so I don't really have to worry about losing myself anytime soon." Ruby laughed out Akame nodded but secretly wished she held as much confidence in her allies survival as Ruby had

"Finally done." Weiss said massaging her shoulders.

"Wrong." Akame said sternly causing Weiss to look at the fish in confusion and surprising everyone with her tone.

"Looks fine to me." Weiss said not understanding how Akame went from cheery to giving off the presence of a drill Sargent at the drop of a hat.

"Cut it open, and fix your statement." Akame ordered her presence only growing stronger Weiss followed her order and found that the inside was in fact very under cooked.

"Oh... sorry I didn't know. I'm not use to coo-" Weiss began to apologize but was cut off by Akame.

"Fix it, don't use not knowing for fixing a simple problem." Akame again ordered causing Weiss to look very confused.

"Its just meat-" Weiss began again in confused annoyance.

"Umm Weiss that's not a good idea." Ruby warned looking between Akame and Weiss rapidly.

Weiss ignored her as she continued speaking "-its not even that good."

"Weiss... you, as Yang would say, screwed up." Ruby commented in the very _very_ uncomfortable silence.

"Weiss, because you are someone I care about I wont throw you outside and leave you there until tomorrow, but I will warn you, never say something so stupid again." Akame said calmly her tone wasn't what was so scary it was the killing intent that literally flowed off of her in a purple mist, that situation alone froze everyone's blood.

**(o)**

Yang stopped reading and stared off into space as a powerful shiver ran down her spine as though warning her that she or someone close by was in horrible danger

**(o)**

Weiss nodded in fear unable to speak, after she nodded the purple mist vanished instantly and Akame had a blank look on her face.

"Good, now cook it again, I don't want you getting sick from uncooked meat." Akame said her voice also returned to its normal tone as she continued to prepare more meat to be cooked.

„Ich werde Yang in etwas über dich zustimmen-" Weiss began in a language none of them understood before switching again back to English/Vydalian "-I'll agree with Yang on one thing about you, your emotions can switch on a dime."

"What was that?" Ruby asked looking over to Weiss as she cut up more fish for her to cook.

"That was Atlesian, I had to learn Vydalian, mistralian, and Vacu, as heiress to the SDC due to our family having hands all over the world, and father wants to prove that we are strong so we cant rely on translators, so I'm fluent in all four." Weiss explained to Ruby as they continued to make dinner.

"AW that's so cool! How long did that take you?" Ruby asked excited at the fact that she learned something else about her teammate.

"Almost my whole life, even now as you can see, I switch back every once in a while." Weiss answered and continued to cook this time without Blake attacking her, she was still staring at Akame

"Blake? Are you okay?" Weiss asked breaking Blake's trance.

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine, just. Processing." Blake answered as she returned to focusing on cooking.

"So why are you having us cook like this?" Weiss asked looking to Akame "Isn't the saying 'too many cooks in the kitchen.' right?"

"A kitchen of this size is for groups of four, if yang was here I'd leave the room and let you all cook alone, it helps with communication and teamwork." Akame explained.

"Well then why don't we go get her?" Ruby asked looking at the others.

"Because we're cooking." Akame answered as though it was obvious.

"I- you- What? That- we... wouldn't it be better for our teamwork if Yang was here too? Not to say I don't want to cook with you Akame but if only me, Weiss, and Blake to this then its only three fourths of our team gets stronger, instead of four fourths." Ruby spoke completely caught off guard by Akames nonsensical reason.

"Fair enough, I'll be right back." Akame agreed and exited the kitchen.

**(o)**

Walking up stairs Akame pushed open Yangs' room door, Yang closed the book and looked over to her.

"They want you to help cook." Akame said after a long silence.

"Before I go can I ask you something?" Yang asked her voice a bit weaker then it usually was, Akame nodded "Were you really raped?" Yang asked in a disgusted tone.

"Yes, five times total." Akame confirmed, her mind flooded by the memories of that time again, Yang knew with how much Akame had written if she was making it up she couldn't remember that number unless there was some form of trauma connected to it "I will admit though... unlike what I have written there, I nearly gave into temptation four time, the only thing that prevented me from doing so was Kurome, hold your sister closely Yang, she will be the only anchor you need in this profession." Akame continued.

"So... are you a lesbian? or..." Yang began to ask a blush forming on her face as her mind wandered.

"I don't know what that means. What's a lesbian?" Akame asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"Are you gay?" Yang asked again her mind returning after Akames voice reached her.

"Yes and no." Akame answered holding the door open for Yang "It really doesn't. matter as long as you're in love. If you'd rather sleep with a women but love a man, and vice versa, it shouldn't change your love for that person."

"Yeah but how would that work in marriage?" Yang asked as they walked down the stairs

"You live with the person you love but you sleep with your preferred sex, it simple." Akame answered calmly

"What about if they want kids, how would you deal with that?" Yang asked again trying to poke a hole in Akames philosophy

"Then you let the one you love sleep with you, it should be a trifling matter if their someone you love." Akame answered again shooting down Yang's attempt again

"But you have to admit that's a bit fucked up, yeah?" Yang tried again.

"No, why would it be, we're talking about someone you love. Say if you loved Jaune but preferred to sleep with Blake, then you and Blake could have sex all you want and Jaune could sleep with Pyrrha all he wanted, but if one of you wanted a kid then you would just have to have sex with each other just that once."

"Why use Blake as an example?" Yang asked blushing again imagining the situation

"Because she has a well proportioned body, but mainly because she can hear our conversation." Akame answered neutrally as they walked into the kitchen to find Ruby and Weiss happily singing and working in near perfect tandem, Blake on the other hand was blushing profusely.

"You should work on selective hearing Blake, it will help in the future." Akame commented sitting at the kitchen table as Yang went to help cook.

**(o)**

Sitting down at the table after they had finished cooking Akame got up and began looking over the food they had cooked, the fish was passable, the steak was good, Ruby and Yang had cooked the stake, Weiss and Blake cooked the fish, Akame loaded a plate and sat down

"So, how'd we do?" Ruby asked watching as Akame ate.

"Its good enough, but the fish needs better care, congratulations Ruby, you and Yang win this round." Akame congratulated causing Ruby to cheer and everyone else to look confused.

"Ruby and I had a little deal, when we cook its always a contest to see who's a better cook." Akame explained after seeing everyone's confused looks "So this is her first win, so she seems very happy by it. Its a deserved win anyways." Akame finished then dug into her meal eating rapidly.

"It doesn't look any different to how you normally eat." Weiss commented as she began to eat.

Ruby joined in immediately after she said that "Weiss you're already on thin ice, stop while you're ahead." Yang chuckled at that.

"What'd she do, call Akame a bitch?" Yang asked smiling at them all.

"No, she made an excuse for bad cooking." Akame answered calmly as she ate "No excuses; I made that abundantly clear."

"Yeah I wanted to ask you, what was the purple mist stuff? I've never seen someone do that before." Ruby asked looking over to Akame as she ate.

"Its a form of honesty, when you've killed for as long as I have then you eventually figure out how to release your killing intent in a physical manner, its surprising the first couple of times you witness it, and everyone gives off a different one, kind of like Aura. If you believe mine was bad, Leones was far stronger, she gained a certain pleasure from killing that I never understood."

"Wait that chick that you say was bangin' Qrow?" Yang asked her face contorting into confusion at the mental imagery.

"I don't know what that means, but if you mean having sex with, then yes. How she acted on missions was very different to when she was off of a mission though." Akame began remembering her best friend "On a mission she was bloodthirsty and brutal, but when she was with us she was the caring older sister that some of us needed, and she always got what she wanted."

"I don't know how to feel about that." Yang finally said after a few moments of silents.

"You two are very similar if that helps." Akame commented neutrally.

"Nope, it really doesn't help." Yang responded as they ate, conversation flowed towards different topics after that and Akame answered some questions about her training and told stories from her childhood, afterwards they all went to bed, Yang Weiss and Blake had quickly fallen into deep sleep flooded with dreams, Akame and Ruby on the other hand had nightmares of varying degrees as they tried to find some form of rest.

**A/N As I have stated before, this will go on into 12 chapters, at this point these are just reminders that I'm not done yet, I was planing on having each of these chapters focus on each member of team RWBY but after tossing that around for a bit I figured that keeping it general works better, this one will mostly focus on Ruby and the next will focus mainly on another of the three until they've all had their turn hanging out with Akame (at the beginning I pulled quiet a bit from God of War 4, just FYI.)**


	10. Kill the Limit

**A/N I don't quiet know how people will be reacting to these chapters I finished writing all of these about four weeks in advance, so editing is a bit of a bitch, just so you know.**

Akame opened her eyes after hearing some movement, sitting up and looking around she saw Ruby staring out the window into the dim cave

"You know, I use to love being able to stay in bed... but now all I want to do is avoid closing my eyes... why do I feel so guilty about killing that deer, is it because its child is like me now? Is it because I was the one who pulled the trigger?" Ruby asked quietly speaking mainly to herself as she fiddled with her cape

"I don't know, but so long as you remember that you're only doing it to provide for those around you, you can rest with a light conscience." Akame answered causing Ruby to jump a little

"How do you deal with this?" Ruby asked now looking to Akame for answer's from someone with more experience then she should have

"I never had an issue with it, especially when it comes to killing, I don't even get a pit in my stomach, its second nature to me." Akame explained unsure on how to continue but spoke anyways "But don't let those thoughts consume you, they will make you destroy everything you love, use your team as an anchor or even me if you must, don't lose yourself to your guilt, it will only cause you pain."

"Thanks... I needed that Akame, I'll go wake everyone else up." Ruby said after a few moments of silence

**(o)**

Today Blake and Ruby were the most awake out of everyone, so Akame took Blake with her, given the fact she had already went with Ruby, she elected for Ruby to stay behind for today

again they wandered into the icy forest, Akame spotted something that made her glad that Ruby didn't come, it was a fawn that had frozen to death near the cave entrance, she quickly forced her feelings away and guided Blake into another part of the forest one filled with trees and brush that sat dead waiting for spring heat

"Here, this is where we'll start tracking, I trust you'll be able to do what you have to, yes?" Akame spoke as she scanned the area following the tracks which she saw immediately and judged which were viable or not

"Alright." Blake said as she quickly found some tracks and ruled them out then moved to the next doing the same as she did so she finally spoke up again "Whats your opinion on faunus? I've tried to pin down your feelings but it seems like you don't care one way or another, so whats with that?"

"Answer me this Blake, who has the higher population?" Akame asked neutrally

"Humans have a higher birth rate then faunus, and faunus can only come from having a faunus parent, but even faunus can have human children, so it brings up tha-" Blake began explaining but was cut off by Akame

"Tell me, if the White Fang succeed and kill all the humans that would leave them with so much land that they cant hold. Due to their smaller population they couldn't hold all four kingdom's, they would try and be slaughtered by the Grimm, ending the conflict in a complete loss for both sides." Akame explained closing her eye visualizing the events then spoke again in a somber tone "If you all keep ignorantly killing each other there will be no one left."

"I seem to have be the only person in the White Fang to think that... its painful to think about." Blake said as they began to follow a set of tracks

"Its painful being the only one able to see, I understand how you feel, especially with your past." Akame replied as they walked "But unlike you I didn't have the bravery to leave on my own, I needed the help of my former boss to do that, she was honest and told me everything the revolutionary army stood for, and I decided to change sides so that I could keep my heart and mind as one."

Blake seemed to resonate with Akames final statement as they walked in silence until they both moved to cover vanishing from sight

another large deer was walking along towards their general location, Akame nodded at Blake who quickly drew Gambol Shroud and fired catching it in the eye sending it to the ground, dead.

"Good shot. Do you know how to dress it?" Akame spoke exiting her hiding spoke as Blake did the same

"Yes, we were taught in the White Fang." Blake answered returning Gambol Shroud to its sheath

"Then lets get to work." Akame replied tossing Blake a knife

**(o)**

Akame and Blake returned to the house, meat in hand as they entered the house they found Weiss reading something on her scroll

"Sorry I didn't wake up early enough to go hunting with you two. Ruby and Yang are in the backyard sparing, by the way." Weiss apologized upon their entry

"Don't worry about it, Blake can I ask you to put this in the fridge for me." Akame asked holding up the meat she was carrying

"Sure, I've got it." Blake agreed and Akame exited the building again and walked around to the back of the house and found Ruby and Yang throwing punches

Ruby ducked and slammed her fist into Yang's gut, Yang grabbed Ruby and kneed her in the gut, both took a few steps away from each other, Yang being far more experienced in hand to hand combat found a weak point much quicker then Ruby and rushed her, the weak spot quickly vanished and Ruby ducked under the strike and tripped Yang then quickly got her into a choke hold, slowly depriving the older of the two oxygen, Yang struggled swinging wildly at Ruby who was much smaller and avoided all the strikes easily, Yang collapsed forward pulling on Ruby's arm struggling to breath

"I... give!" Yang huffed out and Ruby released her letting Yang fall forward

Yang took a few moments to catch her breath "Darn it... how'd you get so good at this? A few days ago you couldn't even land a hit on me."

"Akame taught me a lot of cool hand to hand things! That was one of them, the opening you saw was a decoy. It took me almost the whole time she was training me to get that one down." Ruby explained helping Yang to her feet

"Your form was good Ruby, but you need to trust your eyes more, Yang's fighting style is full of holes." Akame explained revealing herself to them

"Yeah that's the point, my semblance let me turn damage into combat power, the more I get hit the harder it hit back." Yang confidently said crossing her arms "I just didn't want to hurt Ruby while we spared."

"Then spar with me, I'll show you your folly." Akame replied preparing herself for a fight

"You think you can take me on with my semblance?" Yang asked confidently as her eyes changed from purple to red

"Mhm." Akame hummed her reply waiting for yang to strike

Yang sprinted forward swinging at Akame, Akame ducked under it and tripped yang letting her collapse to the ground, Yang got up again and started to attack wildly her hair burning and eyes glowing brightly as she did so, Akame kept dodging and dodging

"Whats wrong afraid to get hit!?" Yang shouted as she continued her assault

Akame didn't respond she just kept dodging waiting for her moment to attack, Yang slammed her fist into the ground shattering it and sending dust everywhere, Akame then attacked she punched Yang in the throat, kicked her knee in and slammed her heel into yang's temple sending her to the ground, Yang sat up and looked around seeing nothing as the cloud of smoke faded away

"What the- where'd she go?" Yang asked Ruby as she stood up struggling to breath

"I don't know... shes really good a vanishing." Ruby answered searching for Akame as well

Yang looked around her Aura shattered after a few seconds of waiting, Akame then appeared behind Yang punched her in the kidney spun her around and slammed her fist into Yang's face sending her to the ground, Akame then dived into the air and slammed her knee into Yang's gut causing her to cough up blood as she called out in pain

"You may be able to maintain your semblance indefinitely when getting attacked or attacking, but once you lose your target, you loss your fight. Leaving yourself open like that is asking for death, abilities that increase your fighting power only serve to end your life faster against someone experienced with such things, like me." Akame explained standing up and pulling Yang with her she then spoke again "Admittedly I have such an ability as well, but it will leave me very weak for the rest of my life. Should I choose to use it."

"Really? I cant imagine you getting any stronger." Ruby said quickly moving to support Yang, who groaned in pain

"Like I said, it will leave me very weak afterwards, so I must be very careful if I use it. As well as who I use it on." Akame explained guiding both of them inside to lay Yang to rest

**(o)**

"Did you really need to be so brutal with her?" Ruby asked lying Yang on the couch next to Weiss

"Failure is life's greatest teacher, unfortunately for me I never had the luxury of failure." Akame explained "She should remember this lesson well."

"Failure isn't a great teacher it shows you how weak you really are." Weiss joined as she moved for Yang

"Then tell me how weak are you Weiss? Besides that the point, it shows you your limit." Akame asked poking Weiss's scar

"MY LIMIT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Weiss shouted crossing her arms, Akame nodded and turned back to Yang and unbuttoned her coat removing it, then pulled off her undershirt, causing Weiss to blush

"What are you doing!?" Weiss asked completely embarrassed by Yang's now naked state

"I need to make sure she isn't injured, its nothing we don't have, besides smaller boobs are good for assassins. Sometimes I wish mine were smaller..." Akame trailed off as she poked and prodded Yang's body watching her face to see if she was in any pain, after a few moments of awkward silence Blake walked in and much like Weiss adopted a very red shade

"Shouldn't you two do that in privacy?" Blake asked clearly misunderstanding the situation

"Shes injured, why would I waste time moving her somewhere else, this was the closest location I could lay her." Akame corrected as she continued to scrutinize Yang's body for damage, she then rolled Yang onto her back and poked and prodded her back listening to her breathing for any form of pain

"This is also an important skill you all should have, looking over an ally for any permanent damage, I stopped trusting people who say their 'fine' a long time ago, I don't want to watch someone die because they didn't want to show their wounds, so just to be safe I always check, just in case." Akame explained justifying her actions everyone, they could kind of understand but were still trying very hard to overlook the currently fully naked women lying in the living room

"But why strip her naked?" Weiss asked not fully understanding

"Because clothing could be pressing on one of her wounds causing it more pain, or it could be concealing her wounds preventing aid." Akame explained flipping yang over again and grabbed a blanket then draped it over her "She will have two large bruises on her back and stomach-"

"I already guessed that!" Ruby had said waving her arms over her head "That made this whole thing pointless."

"I wasn't done, she also had three cracked ribs and her spinal vertebra are unaligned, I can help her fix that."

"What? Can't her aura heal it?" Ruby asked looking at the others

"Heal what? nothings wrong with her bones, their just off center. If they were broken then they would heal but until that happens shes gonna have a hard time walking." Weiss explained after her face had cooled down "Honestly how did you even get into Beacon."

"I stopped a dust robbery." Ruby answered her honestly, then she quickly changed the subject "Now lets go make lunch I'm super hungry!" Ruby then skipped into the kitchen dragging Weiss behind her

"I'm going fishing, when Yang wakes up come and get me." Akame said getting to her feet and exiting the building leaving Blake alone with Yang

"Sooo... read any good books?" Blake asked Yang, Yang didn't reply

"Yeah... I'm gonna go grab Akames' notebook." Blake said as she walked away from the unconscious women to retrieve said book

**(o)**

Akame dived into the river and sank to the bottom and hid among the weeds and hid her presence in a practiced manner she waited, and waited, seconds moved to minutes and Akame waited until the light flickered in front of her eyes, she struck sending the fish and the rest of its school flying into the air, she quickly surfaced and pulled herself out of the river and counted up the fish

"13... dammit, I was hoping for more... oh well." Akame commented and gathered up the fish and tied them together to make carrying them easier, walking up to the back of the house there's a small storehouse where they've been keeping food that wont fit in the fridge

**(o)**

Leaning on the front door Akame heard Blake's voice again once again it was more of her past, apparently she just started to read "Kurome began to worry about her teammate I could tell because of what she had said 'If you're gonna talk to us... then include Natala!' she shouted letting her worry over come her Merraid didn't care she just said 'that boy... is done being treated and is now resting, you can go see him later if you like.' she then sat down on her couch I was completely worried about Tsukushi and everyone else I didn't know what would have happened if they had died, so I did what I do in an unknown situation, ask questions 'You keep mentioning these "truths of the world" but what does that mean' she had planed to answer my question but in her own perverse way 'Its a long story, so lets get comfy, snuggle with me... both of you.' she ordered us to do so, we were very hesitant to do so, so she decided to threaten us instead 'If you listen to what I say, I wont hurt you one bit. And for the record there's plenty more ways to make those eggs hatch other then snapping my fingers.' it was pointless to resist her at that point, we were tied up and had eggs in us so we did as ordered but did so while searching for a way to escape her. Merraid was ecstatic as she held both of us 'I've got a flower in each hand.' she had said, her tone was worrying but I was looking for a way out, her other subordinates were both complaining about our situation one said that Merraid was showing off, the other simply said 'I'm lonely' I was never on a first name basis with them so I didn't really care, Kuromes' safety was the only thing I was worried about."

"Akame really seems to love Kurome a lot." Weiss's voice came after a short pause

"Nearly the entire first three pages are covered in drawling of her, its more of an obsession." Blake replied concern in her voice

"I thinks its amazing how Akame can go from a Grimm killing machine, to a worried older sister it awesome how much she cares." Ruby commented "What do you thing Yang?" she didn't respond after a few seconds of quiet Ruby spoke again her tone one of awkward foolishness "You should um, keep reading... I don't think Yang'll be responding."

Blake followed the order and continued "Her hands felt horrible as she touched us all over, from our shoulders to our necks down to our breasts and between our legs, I had tried to stop her from touching Kurome by offering myself 'I don't care what you do to me, but don't touch Kurome!' I shouted out, louder then I had hoped causing her to laugh a bit 'Relax, relax.' she ordered 'I'm helping you loosen up.' even now I cant tell if she was or wasn't, but I did figure out she was touching us to get a feel of our body shape and muscle strength, then after a few minutes of groping us she spoke again this time with an offer 'Why don't you two join my team?' we both shouted at the same time 'NEVER!' we didn't want to work for her and she knew it, so she prodded deeper 'Then why do you girls work in such a shadowy trade?' I responded as we were ordered to 'Because its our mission.' she knew I was cracking and she continued to press 'Is that all? Be honest.' her words gave me pause, Kurome though had easily answered due to her harsher brainwashing 'the harder we work, the more people will be happy.' so I sided with her and continued her statement 'We have to stop those trying to start a war.' Merraid could tell it was a lie I told myself to justify our actions 'I see, I see. So that's what you tell yourselves.' she knew we didn't know yet, so she tore us down by denying what we believed to be true, her voice was so sure of what she said 'From where I sit, I'd have to say... no matter how hard you try, people wont be happy.' it cut me very deeply, I knew she was right but I didn't know what else to do, she didn't stop there either 'That's because the empire itself is rotten, that's the truth of this world.' Kurome was vocal in her resistance, I on the other hand knew she was right, and that's what hurt the most. She asked if we had see poverty across the empire as we went, of course we'd seen it, I saw people starving in the streets of farming villages because they needed to sell their crops to pay the over bearing taxation, she could tell I was cracking unlike Kurome, she explained everything about the minister and his actions, I could see that she was right, Kurome just let her brainwashing think for her and I didn't even know it, 'That's just what a traitor would say. To betray the empire is the worst thing possible.' Kurome had said, she had been completely broken, but I thought she was just stronger then me 'Of course, I am an assassin, so to be honest, I'm in no position to comment on the government and their intentions. But its just so pitiful to see you being raised on biased lessons and working for a lie.' Merraid responded to Kuromes brainwashed state, Merraids words were quickly denied by Kurome, knowing that the argument wouldn't end Merraid got her to stop speaking by licking the side of her face and teased 'Let me have just a little taste.' me being the fool I was, though it was an advance on Kurome, I was wrong, I know now she was checking for drugs in her system, and I wish there weren't any..." Blake then paused before speaking again "can I stop now? I don't want to read anymore." Blake asked after finishing that page

"Yeah... I don't mind stopping here, Yang did say though there's some stuff later on that she doesn't want me to hear though." Ruby said as she rose to her feet "But I don't really mind any of that, whatever it is Akame had to experience it, so I can handle hearing about it." Akame entered as Ruby finished her statement

"So, has Yang woken up yet?" Akame asked as she shut the door

"No not yet, I don't know why not." Ruby replied causing Akame to hum in thought

"I'll be back later, I need to make a call." Akame said quickly exited the house again her mind focused on an old 'relative'

**(o)**

Akame walked deeper into the woods, then when she was far enough away she drew her knife and slammed it into her leg as she Aura deactivated causing blood to fly from the wound and a portal to open in front of her, Akame quickly retracted the blade and reactivated her Aura healing the wound swiftly

"What the hell do you want? I thought I said if I wanted to talk I'd contact you." Raven snarled glaring daggers at her

"I wanted to learn how you woke Qrow up after he knocked himself out trying to save Chelsea." Akame said getting down to business

Raven sighed, then spoke in a much more level voice "Why would I teach you that?"

"Because Yang has been in a unconscious for 3 hours now, and I know you don't want to show yourself to her." Akame explained in a dangerous tone

"and prey tell how did Yang end up like that?" Raven questioned pulling her mask off and placing it on her belt her voice holding obvious concern that was poorly covered up

"I beat her in a sparring match, now will you teach me or not?" Akame asked clearly running out of patience

Raven drew Eclipse and swung it at Akames throat, Akame dodged it and kicked in Ravens knee then drew Murasame and swung at her throat, Raven leaned just far enough out of the way but Akame stopped her swing when it was right in front of Ravens throat causing the older of the two to lose their balance and fall backwards

"Teach me, now." Akame ordered stepping on Ravens hand holding eclipse and pointing Murasame at her throat

"You've grown sense last we met... you've become, _very_ dangerous." Raven said before speaking more to herself then Akame "Perhaps... you'll make my daughter strong." Raven then adopted a normal tone with no malice or anger as Akame released her "I'll teach you then, it very simple, focus your aura into your fist then punch her in the gut it should jump start her body waking her up, or stop her heart. So be _very_ careful."

"That's it?" Akame asked clearly surprised by the simplicity of it

"Don't use too much or it will kill her, don't use too little it'll also kill her." Raven explained again "It'll cause her heart to have erratic palpitations and could kill her, so you really gotta find that middle ground."

"I'll be sure to be careful." Akame answered as she slide Murasame into its sheath

"And one more thing... don't drop your-" Raven said as she went to attack Akame, but froze when Murasame's blade was drawn and aimed at her

"I may be learning about Grimm to hunt them like you do. But I'm an assassin first." Akame said her voice holding both regret and pride, Raven drew Eclipse again this time the blade was a dark steel

"Lets see just how powerful you really are, my deviant 'niece'." Raven growled placing her mask back on her face

**(o)**

Ruby stepped out of the house looking into the lightly wooded area, sparks of red, blue, purple, and green continuously sparking up the general area, Ruby would have stayed back and watched the sparking from her current distance but the two horrific killing intents coming from over there only brought concern and intrigue, so she decided to check it out

**(o)**

Akame and Raven slowly circled one and other searching the other for openings, neither one was willing to attack without an assured strike against the other but Akame attacked swing Murasame at her neck Raven blocked it but felt the sudden surge of a thousand cuts hitting her all at once, Akame felt the same but attacked again flipping backwards catching Eclipse with her foot and tried to pull it from Ravens grasp but the weapon and warrior vanished and reappear above her in a burst of feathers bringing down a red blade Akame kicked off of nothing, propelling her away from Ravens strike after landing she rolled to the side again avoiding a wave of fire and dashed towards Raven again who sent an Aura arc towards her, Akame dodged but she didn't slow down, getting closer and closer Raven stabbed a green blade into the ground sending Akame flying backwards into the dark forest causing her to vanish from sight, there she remained hiding her presence from Raven waiting to strike

"Hiding wont help you! I can sense your location with my semblance! You can't win, just give up!" Raven shouted watching the general area Akame was in

Akame started to run a circle around Raven causing the bushes and trees to shake and rustle Ravens eyes started to falter trying to keep her eyes on Akame but every once in a while they would dart to a shaking branch or bush, Akame darted forward once Raven was distracted for a split second and tried to land a blow it was deflected but at the same time Ravens Aura shattered, collapsing backwards Raven went to strike Akame again but her blade hand was stepped on by said girl, who was holding Murasame and another blade, pointing Murasame at her heart and the other one at her throat

"Concede." Akame ordered in her neutral tone, Raven glared daggers at her for a few moments thinking of any way out of this, she found none

Raven growled a bit before speaking in a quiet and muffled voice "I give up."

"I accept." Akame replied returning Murasame and her other blade to their sheaths then pulled Raven to her feet

"You really have become stronger, I..." Raven pauses conflicted by something she debated in her head for a few moments before speaking "No... never mind, its nothing, my niece. A title which you deserve, for the time being. Farewell for now, and when next we meet, I'll try to be... nicer." Raven then slashed the air opening a very unstable looking portal then stepped through it vanishing into thin air. Akame collapsed soon after that panting heavily and sweating profusely fighting a hundred solders was easy, one Aura user on the other hand is a completely different story, one thing Qrow had neglected to tell her was that Aura doesn't increase your stamina it just makes you stronger, faster, and more durable but you really have to train intensely to get to his level

"OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS AWESOME! SHE WAS ALL LIKE SHWUNG! AND YOU WERE ALL LIKE PWANG! THEN YOU DID THAT RUNNING ATTA-" Ruby gushed interrupting Akames train of thought as she slowly stood up

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Akame asked as her breath slowly returned to her

"I saw your battle from the house, and wanted to see what was going on, who was that anyways, I didn't get a good look." Ruby answered calming herself down

"That was Raven, my aunt, Yang's mom, and a very dangerous individual." Akame answered as ruby jogged over and helped her along back towards the house

"Really? how strong are you? Cause you owned her!" Ruby spoke lightly adjusting Akame so she could comfortable carry her along

"She was holding back, I don't know why but if she wanted to she could have killed me, she let herself lose." Akame explained calmly, but on the inside she was angry and knew she needed to grow stronger or she wouldn't be able to help anyone she loved

**(o)**

Reentering the house Akame stumbled forward towards Yang and clenched her fist, it sparked red a few times before gaining a consistent glow, Weiss and Blake watched as Akame slammed her fist into Yang's gut causing her to cough and lurch upward

"OW! THAT FUCKING HURT!" Yang shouted at the top of her lungs before holding her back and falling backwards then groaned quietly "Owwwwww... This fucking hurts."

"At least her loss didn't damper her spirits." Blake commented helping Akame flip Yang over

"What are you guys doing? What happened... wait why am I naked?" Yang questioned quickly as Akame sat on her butt and pulled the blanket off of her, no one answered Yang

"Tell me when it hurts the most." Akame ordered and lightly pressed down on yang's neck and slowly made her way down Yang's spine

"OW FUCK! Right there!" Yang yelped when Akame was about halfway down her back

"This will hurt even more, I recommend biting onto something to keep you screams quiet." Akame said resting her hands on either side of that spot, Yang did as told and bit down on a pillow

Akame slowly applied pressure Yang's muffled cries growing louder and louder, after a few seconds Akame began to massage the area a bit, Yang relaxed then in a practiced motion punched Yang in the top of the spine near her neck surprising everyone by the violent action but they all heard loud popping from Yang's entire back

"There, better?" Akame asked Yang who was now fully relaxed

"Yeah... where'd you learn to do that?" Yang asked after Akame got off her and nearly fell to the ground

"Leone did it to me when I complained about back pain, that's also when I learned that Lubbock was a huge pervert, I still don't understand why he would risk life and limb to look at us, honestly, the bathroom is meant for privacy." Akame explained a look of slight confusion on her face

"Why were you both in the bathroom?" Ruby asked watching as Yang rolled over realized she was now flashing everyone in the room and quickly covered herself due to embarrassment

"Back home we had communal bathrooms and houses, its not so uncommon for men to bath with men and women to bath with women." Akame explained the empires customs to them

"Like in Mistral, I'm still not used to that kind of culture." Weiss added joining in the conversation "There's something I find weird about bathing with other people."

"It just takes doing it more often, father used to have us all bathe together so we would be comfortable naked. So we didn't make any mistakes on assassinations if we had to get naked." Akame explained calmly slowly standing up causing all of the different amounts of confusion

"So, who is your father? You don't have his name written down anywhere in your book that I've seen, so what is his name?" Blake asked as she gathered Yang's clothes and handed them to her

"He never told us, so I never knew him by any other name, father has always been father." Akame answered leaning on the armrest of the couch

"What happened to you? you look like you got hit by two truck at the same time." Yang asked as she dressed herself under the blanket

"Aw you should have seen it! Her and Raven were going back and forth so fast I could barely keep up!" Ruby happily explained before Akame could speak

"Wait Raven, as in my mom; Raven, was here! How? Why? Where is she now?! TELL ME!" Yang quickly asked as she got up and grabbed Akame by the scruff of her coat and lifted her off the ground

"Yes, she opened a portal, I needed to learn how to wake you up, I don't know." Akame answered all her questions calmly a neutral expression on her face

"Call her back here." Yang ordered as her eyes turned red

"She wouldn't come back here, because she is scared of you." Akame said causing Yang's eye to twitch

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yang asked her voice seeming to be distraught and losing strength

"Shes scared of you, love is a powerful thing, but duty is another, Raven, from what Qrow told me of her, is completely faithful to her tribe so she denies you as her child because she feels that loving you will take up too much of her time in her tribe, that's what Qrow thinks and I have to agree with him." Akame explained as she said that Yang seemed to go through a dozen different emotions, she seemed to go through those emotions again and again, she settled for screaming and punching the wall which shattered then it quickly rebuilt itself

"What the..." Yang said and punched it again, again the wall reformed itself "Akame you wouldn't happen to know of anything that does this, would you?" Yang asked completely forgetting about Raven

"No clue, but it is convenient, I really didn't want to fix that wall." Akame answered calmly "Come on, lets make dinner." Akame said and gestured for them to follow her

"Wait, just like that? Don't you wanna figure this out first!?" Yang called after her as everyone followed her into the kitchen

"You can investigate after we eat, and I might look into it tomorrow." Akame called from the kitchen, causing Yang to sigh and chase after them

**A/N I was planing on each of there's focusing on each member of team RWBY and their relationship with Akame, then I realized that RWBY is RWBY because of RWBY, now if you didn't follow that, good neither did I, what I'm getting at is RWBY as individuals aren't real, they make each other who they are when their together and I cant just focus on one at a time I gotta incorporate each of them in a single chapter each time even if one is more involved then others.**


	11. Kill the Wolves

**A/N This is a little something I just gotta get off my chest so to speak, Leone is stated to be 5'7" or 170cm, and Tatsumi is 5'5" or 165cm, my issue is the fact that Leone is clearly much taller then him at many points in Akame ga Kill!, but also due to the manga having inconsistencies, I for one am rather happy with Leone being taller then him, I have no reason for that I guess I just like taller women... I think that says something about me, I think that says a lot about me... anyways that being said Leone is taller then in canon here, I'd say roughly 5'9" or 6'0" not that it really adds anything other than her being taller then most people to suit my personal preference. (This is the first beginning A/N that actually had a purpose, and even then its just about height, which I don't even know who'll be reading this, most people just skip by these.)**

**A/N This is a bit of a disclaimer, I don't know how people will react to this chapter or if you'll find it boring, just FYI...**

Yang sighed as she sat down in the hot spring, the warm water was doing wonders for her back, Akame may have cracked it back to normal but she still felt a bit stiff. Akame, Blake, and Ruby had gone hunting leaving her and Weiss to enjoy themselves, so she decided to hangout in the spring and take a break from suffering. The spring was completely covered by steam and had quiet a few rocks scattered around the water that can be used as chairs, Yang swam out over the fire dust at the bottom that was giving off the steam, the dust gave off a pleasant warmth, a warmth that the rest of the cave held in smaller amounts, it was relaxing, Yang swam circles around the gray stone pillars for a few moments before happily sinking under the water, holding her breath as the heat grew and grew the closer she got to the dust crystals she slowly opened her eyes and stared at the the glowing red crystals through clear hot water.

Yang swam around under the water enjoying the warmth of it, but after a few moments began to slowly surface feeling her air begin to run out, as she rose she felt a firm grip on her wrist which quickly yanked her up and out of the water, holding Yang up out of the water was a blond women with yellow eyes she was wearing a black tube top that barely covered her breasts, a tan scarf, detached sleeves, and chaps

"There ya go! Don't stay down there for too long, drowning sucks." she happily said the women smiling warmly at her

"Umm... thanks, but who are you?" Yang asked as she quickly covered her exposed body

"I probably wont be around very long so you can just call me big sis, okay." Yang's new big sister said and put Yang down next to her showing their difference in height

"That's not really a name..." Yang began awkwardly as she looked the woman up and down pausing on a few... _choice_ locations, she then adopted a serious tone again but her voice was shaky due to embarrassment "H- Hold on a second! Why are you here? _How'd_ you get here!?"

"I've been searching for a place, most people said to grant a specific thing, I don't know what it is yet though, 'cause most of us cant say, and even more don't know. But I'm sure I'll run across it soon, I've been getting' lucky lately so here's hopin' it stays." Sis explained sitting down on the edge of the spring

"How do you know what you're looking for but not know what it is? That doesn't make much sense." Yang asked sitting down next to her

"Well the afterlife is a weird place, not really much we can do 'bout it. So I got shot and bled out, how 'bout you?" Sis asked as though it was talking about the weather

"What do you mean? I'm not dead." Yang denied sliding away from the women who stared her dead in the eyes for a few moments before she leaned forward and sniffed Yang a bit causing her to feel a bit self conscious then the woman licked her causing Yang to sputter as the woman cheered and fell backwards landing softly on the ground

"Woo! Didn't think I was this close! he did say 'When you get close you'll know.' so this is what he meant, well Big Sis here has some work to do, you just enjoy your hot spring and life, I'm lookin' for something eternal 'round here. At least I know I'm in the right place, thanks." Sis then got to her feet and began to walk way from Yang

"Wait hold on a second! I think I know what you might be looking for!" Yang called the women turned around and smiled at her seeming to completely relax for what seemed like the first time in years

"Do ya, can you take me to it or them? I mean you wont be able to see me after we leave this place, I think. But I'll still be around, just so ya know." Sis said walking up to the living of the two

"Alright that's a bit weird but follow me..." Yang said but paused for a few seconds looked down then spoke again "After I get dressed."

"Damn, and here I thought I'd get a show the whole way, oh well." Sis complained playfully causing Yang to blush as she dressed herself

"Right follow me." Yang said after she finished dressing then walked out of the spring and watched as Sis faded from existence "Okay... thats-" Yang vomited, having seen something that clearly shouldn't happen, happen. "Uggh... this week has sucked. Alright lets go, come on." Yang said then gestured for no one to follow her back to the cabin

**(o)**

Walking up to the cabin which hadn't changed in almost two decades when yang began to think about it. Yang walked up to the front door took a few steps to the left "Alright, I know its just a building but watch." Yang said cocking her arm back then slammed it into the wall causing it to shatter then quickly repair itself and gesture to it looking around at no one

"YANG! DONT DO THAT WITHOUT WARNING!" Weiss's voice came from inside slowly growing muffled do to the wall rebuilding itself

"Is this what you were looking for? Sis?... Alright... meet me back at the spring if it didn't work." Yang said to no one, quickly realizing how crazy she must have sounded

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" Weiss shouted to her from inside it was far more muffled now due to the wall being completely repaired

"DONT WORRY 'BOUT IT!" Yang shouted back running away from the house back to the spring

after yang left Weiss growled and walked into the kitchen to vent a bit by cooking but rolled her eyes when she heard the front door open and slam shut

"You know Yang if you're trying to seem stealthy you shouldn't... slam... huh?" Weiss began to lecture as she reentered the living room and found it empty "Yang? Are you there?" there was no response Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and drew it, she then began to search the whole house but found it empty

**(o)**

Akame sat on a tree branch kicking her legs watching as Ruby and Blake relaxed, Blake was napping on a branch and Ruby was hanging upside down next to Akame

"Hey Akame, why are we just sitting around out here, shouldn't we be hunting?" Ruby asked as the wind blew causing her to swing a bit

"We are, but we're hunting a different prey today." Akame answered in a calm tone "We're hunting a pack of wolves, they are currently circling us waiting to see if we're worth the effort, that's why were relaxing, so we seem weak." Ruby flipped over into a sitting position next to Akame

"Wait wh-" Ruby began loudly, Akame covered her mouth

"You'll scare them off if you're loud, just relax." Akame calmed running her hand through Ruby's hair slowly, her mind quickly going to Kurome and her wish to do this with her again

"mhmmh." Ruby tried to speak but Akames hand was still over her mouth "mhmhmhm!" Akame wasn't paying attention anymore, she was blankly staring at her, Ruby tried to get Blake's attention but failed due to distance between them, she heard a snarl from behind them and her eyes widened, with Akame distracted they couldn't dodge, she prepared to take the strike, but it never came. Akame was holding Murasame out in one hand and the wolf having impaled itself on the blade, with her other hand she pet Ruby a bit more before speaking

"See, all you needed to do was relax, now lets hunt." Akame said jumping from the branch followed by Blake and soon after Ruby who had Akames' other blade in hand, the whole pack circled them throwing snow around and prepared to attack the three women.

**(o)**

Yang stood in the middle of the spring, looking around searching for Sis

"SIS! YOU STILL AROUND!?... AM I GOING CRAZY?!... Probably..." Yang shouted out into the mist, she walked around the spring searching for Sis finding it empty "I guess it worked? I think... Who was she... I should have pressed harder for her name, so I guess 'Big Sis' is all I got." Yang said to herself exiting the spring returning to the house finding Ruby, Blake, and Akame also returning, over the past few days Yang has grown accustomed to seeing her sister covered in blood but today she was smiling at her

"Hi Yang! We got wolf today!" Ruby greeted wiping blood off her forehead only managing to spread it around

"Ruby... what happened to you?" Yang asked looking Ruby up and down, her arms were soaked in blood as was her chest her face was covered in large splotches of blood as well as a few hand markings from her wiping it off

"Ah, Akame gave me this to use when we hunt, she said its so I can get comfortable with katana's and have a wider range of weapons to use." Ruby explained holding up the blade held with a bloodied hand

"She is good with a katana, but she can be a lot better. I'll train her how to use one properly, and to avoid this kind of bloody mess." Akame joined holding a white rag out to Ruby who took it and began wiping off her face causing it to turn red. Weiss exited the house after hearing their voices and her eyes widened when she saw Ruby's state

"By the gods, what happened to you Ruby?" Weiss asked moving over to her but stopped and stepped back due to herself wearing white and she really didn't want to deal with that kind of stain

"Hunting, don't worry I'm fine." Ruby waved off then wiped off her hands with the now red cloth "Come on, lets go prepare this meat for... dinner? Lunch? One of those two?" Ruby said in confusion and gestured for Weiss to follow her

"No... I'm good, I'd-" Weiss began to deny looking over to the wolves

"I said 'Lets go prepare this meat for dinner or lunch.'" Ruby growled her tone one of sarcasm, she then spoke again in a serious tone "You're gonna do it regardless Weiss, might as well do it with me."

"Ugh... fine, lets get this over with." Weiss said in disgust looking at the corpses, she then moved to help Ruby drag them to a better place for cleaning

Yang turned to Akame after they left and spoke in a concerned tone "I don't like how normal Ruby acts covered in blood like that."

"Sadly its important when dealing with people who live in the shadows, shes growing very quickly, give her a few rough years and she'll probably be able to battle me to a standstill." Akame replied concern of her own in her voice

"I agree with Akame, Ruby has grown very quickly, almost too quickly" Blake added her voice neutral as she stared at the small puddle of blood left by the carcasses

"I don't doubt that, but I want her to stay innocent a little while longer." Yang complained looking down at the bloodstain as well

"I've tried to teach her to keep a difference between on the mission and off, I'm sure she'll remember that. But now we can only hope she can make the distinction." Akame said somberly and walked towards the house only for Yang to catch her shoulder

"Can you promise me that my little sister will still be able to smile after this?" Yang asked causing Blake to look confused by the strangely simple question

"I can promise you she will smile, but I cant promise that it'll be the same." Akame answered quietly hoping that Ruby's smile wouldn't be tarnished by the hands of pain that molded Akame into who she was now.

**(o)**

"You really gotta get better at this, I mean, I threw up the first time but that was only twice, you're at like what, four or five?" Ruby asked as she tossed the heart into the gore bin

"I'm sorry, but ugh, that's so disgusting." Weiss said clearly irritated by Ruby's ease of doing this and the fact that she was ripping out its innards

"Aw come on, its pretty gross at first but its just somethin' we gotta do to survive, nothin' wrong 'bout that." Ruby reasoned as she coiled up the large intestine and put it into the bin "Here, just watching isn't gonna do anything for you, come here, I'll teach you a bit." Ruby offered the dripping knife she was using to Weiss

"Do... do I have to?" Weiss asked already knowing the answer, Ruby nodded causing Weiss to sigh and move over near her and grab the blade and watched as the blood stained her coat and warm her hand, it caused her to gag a bit

"Aw you're not even at the bad part yet." Ruby said happy to watch someone else get sick from this part, Ruby grabbed Weiss' wrist "This is going to be the worst part of it, so please throw up over there." Ruby advised and pointed on the opposite side of Weiss where only blood lay, Weiss nodded slowly, Ruby then forced Weiss' hand into the wolfs carcass causing her eyes to widen and her to nearly vomit on Ruby, who dodged back at almost the last second

"Yeah see! That's why I said 'over there.'" Ruby complained not actually bothered by the event

"A bit of warning would have been nice." Weiss gagged as she pulled her stained arm from the creature

"I did warn you, oh well, here." Ruby said walking around to the other side of Weiss and grabbed the sides of the cut in the wolf then pulled it apart revealing the innards that remained within "Alright you wanna get rid of the... kidney, the lungs, and its small intestine then were done... with this one... that leaves two more to do."

"Why did you guys get so many?" Weiss complained as she looked at her now bloody arm

"There were way more these were the only ones we could catch, since Akame has had us doing _everything_ without Aura for the past few days." Ruby answered in an exhausted tone as she guided Weiss's hands to where she needed to cut and where she needed to hold

"Is that why you are covered in blood?" Weiss asked as she watched her cut, she began to feel less sick than before as she took control

"Kinda, one of them dived at me and I turned around at the last second and caught it on the blade so it bled all over me, its that one, by the way." Ruby explained and pointed at the largest wolf which had a rough stab wound through its rib cage

"Were you scared?" Weiss asked as she looked back to her work finding it easier to stomach now

"Of course I was scared, but I did get lucky, and didn't take any damage." Ruby proudly said helping Weiss remove the organs

**(o)**

Akame sat reading her notebook, specifically anything about Kurome, Ruby had begun to remind her so much of Kurome, it was started to hurt just to look at her, Akame began to cry remembering how hard she tried to get Kurome to join her, so they could get her the help she needed, but it didn't work out that way, and now she had to bury her little sister, just like everyone else in her life, she pulled herself into a ball, hugging the memory of her sister as closely as she could while she cried her tears of pain.

**(o)**

Ruby and Weiss exited the shed that they had begun to use for meat preparation, carrying a large amount of meat and began to walk towards the cabin

"So what do you think wolf meat'll taste like?" Ruby asked trying to keep the stack balanced

"I hope it tastes good, we went through a lot of trouble to collect this much." Weiss complained looking down to her clothes which were now an unhealthy shade of red but she wasn't getting sick from it anymore

"Yeah, but I'm sure Akame could make any meat taste good, shes really experienced with that." Ruby reassured as they walked up to the back door and stopped "Umm... how do we..." Ruby mumbled to herself looking at the door knob

"I don't know, but its gonna be difficult." Weiss answered attempting to keep the stack balanced, Ruby then stood on one foot and tried to turn the knob getting it to turn a bit but it quickly turned itself back, this continued for almost twenty minutes, Weiss and Ruby taking turns trying to open the door, Weiss was the one who got it opened and Ruby swore it was because of her heels

walking into the kitchen Ruby placed her stack in the fridge and Weiss placed hers on the counter

"GUYS WERE COOKIN' LUNCH!" Ruby called out earning sounds of movement upstairs and the living room

**(o)**

Blake was walking upstairs walking towards her room where she had kept a little library, walking down the hall she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into a room, yang's room to be specific

"Blake, have you seen anyone around here who wasn't us?" Yang asked quietly earning a confused look from Blake

"No, not that I know of, why? Have you?" Blake asked a look of concern on her face, her voice shook a bit as she spoke

"Yeah, she was tall had short blond hair and yellow eyes, she asked for my help, but I never got her name." Yang answered earning a raised eyebrow from Blake

"How did you not get her name if she asked for help? That seems like it should be the first thing you get when you help someone." Blake said earning a very embarrassed look from Yang

"Look, she was... she... lets just say I was distracted by something else entirely, so I didn't ask." Yang answered with a growing blush, Blake's eyes narrowed in suspicion

"Okay but why did you ask me and not Akame? She would probably be the better choice when it comes to people hiding around here." Blake asked slightly suspicious of Yang

"She wasn't here, here. She was... she was... like... a ghost?... or something. I could only see her when we were at the spring, after we left she vanished, it was weird and I threw up because if it, for some reason. So I figured you'd have know something cause... you know, you're... a faunus." Yang said trying to not sound racist, she failed... miserably

"Okay so just cause I'm a faunus I can feel the presence of spirits right?" Blake asked clearly irritated by the statement

"I'm sorry, I grew up on patch, we say tons of stupid things over there... all the time!" Yang frantically apologized for her ignorance

"Its fine, just don't make assumptions like that again please, it rude." Blake waved off the ignorant comment quickly causing Yang to sigh in relief

"GUYS WERE COOKIN' LUNCH!" Ruby's voice came from downstairs

"We best go help, and Blake? Can you not say anything 'bout this? I don't wanna worry anyone, and I'm sure if someone was around here Akame'd know." Yang said her voice confident in Akames abilities, which surprised her greatly give a few days ago she probably would have spat on her... she also might have tried and failed.

"Alright, I wont say anything, but you have to promise to not say anything ignorantly racist about me again, okay." Blake offered her terms and Yang agreed and they left the room to join Ruby cook

**(o)**

Akame wiped her tears and got to her feet and entered the kitchen after she heard Ruby's call

"Hey Akame, whats wolves meat taste like?" Ruby asked Akame after she entered

"Its kinda gamy, and stringy, personally its low on my favorites." Akame answered as she sat at the table and began to imagin the many forms of meat she loved the most

"I didn't know you had a list of favorites, wha-" Ruby began to ask but was cut off by Akame who excitedly listed four

"Squid, salmon, oyster, and clam." Akame answered quickly and drooling slightly

"Wow, that's a lot of sea food, I'm surprised you don't smell like a beach." Weiss commented looking at how passionate Akame became

"if you cook it right you don't have to salt sea food, and its easy to cook, prepare, and season." Akame quickly answered happy to talk about her favorite foods

"I don't think any of that is true." Weiss said very, _very_, quietly to herself not wanting to get lectured by Akame again

"Remember Weiss this is Akame, she could probably cook a boot and would probably eat it too." Ruby explained as they began to cook the rancid smelling meat, causing everyone but Akame to gag the entire time they cooked

**(o)**

After eating, they all sat around the table happily talking and picking at any leftover food until everyone fell quiet and akame took that opportunity to speak

"I feel we should start planing when we'll return to Beacon." Akame said earning confused looks from everyone

"Why? We've still got like... ten days left, why would we plan now?" Ruby asked in confusion before happily adding "'sides I like it out here."

"Have any of you looked into a mirror recently?" Akame asked all of them shook their heads 'no', Akame then spoke again "Apart from Blake you all have grown slightly feral." True to her word everyone shared looks at each other, Ruby's hair was messy and a little longer she was covered in dirt and blood and her nails were sharper, Yang's hair was dirty and knotted and she was covered in a thin layer of sweat, Weiss was covered in blood and her hair was in a messy ponytail, Akame then continued to speak after they finally looked at themselves "If we stay here for too long you'll have a much harder time assimilating back into society."

"That doesn't make any sense! Me and Ruby have been livin' away from society almost our whole lives, how could it only effect us now?" Yang asked her eyebrows scrunching running her hand through knotted hair with great difficulty

"It's because you weren't always in the wild, you were raised similarly to how I was raised, but now is the first time you're experiencing the true savagery of the wild, when we get back you'll see you're probably at the same level as a second or third year team, but you'll also have forgotten a few things, that I'm sure of." Akame explained as she stood from the table and spoke again "I'm going to train for a bit, does anyone want to come?"

"I do!" Ruby cheered and quickly got to her feet, no one else did

"I haven't been feeling to well today, I'll probably hangout with Blake and listen to her read." Yang said in a tired tone, Blake nodded in agreement, Weiss also nodded

"That settles it, come on Ruby, lets go." Akame said as she walked out the back door Ruby following quickly behind her

**(o)**

Ruby rushed at Akame bringing down her katana, it was easily blocked by Murasame(Sheathed) and countered, Murasame stopped an inch from Ruby's throat

"You have the issue of not making every strike the final one, you aim to injure, not kill. Much like the White Fang members that you left alive it could have lead back to you." Akame explained taking Murasame away from her throat

"Wait, if they survived then, why weren't the police looking for us?" Ruby asked as they stood apart from each other and prepared for another match

"I lied when I said that it would take the police two minutes to arrive, it took them five, I stayed behind and cleaned up." Akame explained darkly, the implications made Ruby feel a pit in her stomach but it quickly vanished causing her a large amount of fear as to how quickly she dismissed the deaths of those she didn't even know the names of

"That fear, you realized how easy it is to forget right?" Akame asked her voice hollow she then spoke again in that same hollow tone "Don't forget, that's what this profession can do to you, right now its just animals but I've heard that some people have trouble with killing people, I've never had such an issue, but you might, so be careful."

"I wont forget, I swear." Ruby promised confidence in her voice and form as they rushed each other and locked blades again

Akame ducked under a strike from ruby and brought up Murasame, Ruby dodged to the right and swung widely at Akame, Akame flipped backwards over the strike and spoke a single word "Eliminate." and swung Murasame, Ruby unable to dodge due to over extension took the blow across her throat causing her to fall over and hold her throat coughing violently

"I still don't understand why we cant use our Aura right now." Ruby complained as she slowly got to her feet rubbing the growing bruise

"Because you rely on it too much, its a crutch just as much as its a benefit, I have my own issues with it anyways, since I'm used to not having it, my body cant quiet keep up if I'm in prolonged combat, but that's an issue I've had since before I acquired it, due to my training to kill as quickly as possible and my capability of doing so." Akame explained showing Ruby they both had issues when it came to combat

"Did you brag? At the end there?" Ruby asked in disbelieve, Akame didn't respond she just shrugged as they prepared for another round, Ruby quickly forgot the unanswered question as she rushed forward again

**A/N Familiar faces and unfamiliar feelings, there's also the fact that I have begun to run low on things for them to do, but I have plans that have been placed in motion, I'm sure you can figure out what it is but we will be patient and find out in the near future, yes? Yes.**


	12. Kill the Grimm

**A/N There is a slight redesign for team RWBY, the only difference is they are all a bit dirtier, it will go back to normal when they get back to Beacon**

Eight days have passed since they left Beacon, Akame was unchanged from the passage of time but the others had changed drastically, Ruby was the most effected her clothes were disheveled, dirty, and torn, she also had dried blood coating her hands, shirt, and cape, which she used to clean her hands on occasion.

Weiss after helping carve and cook the wolves she took a far more active role in hunting and with such a job she also changed quiet greatly, her coat was torn and yellowing, her hands were coated in dried blood and dirt, her hair was no longer put up in a tight ponytail now it was much messier and was very knotted.

Blake was mostly unchanged except her hair was messy and her clothes were slightly dirty.

Yang was a bit dirtier than Blake and her clothes were ripped and a bit messy, her hair was also disheveled and knotted. Akame had told them to try and maintain their clothes as much as possible, they had succeeded... mostly.

**(o)**

Akame held her Journal staring at it, many emotions passed through her mind but it finally landed on pride, pride in the fact that she had survived such trials and came out to have people so near her, but her mind then moved to those who have died, but instead of feeling shame or pain, she felt happy that one day she'll get to see them again and that was more than enough for her.

"Akame?" Ruby's voice came breaking her from thought, Ruby stood tall her hand resting on Muranohi "You ready to go? 'Cause we're ready when you are."

"Yes, lets get moving." Akame replied getting to her feet and placing the book into her coat as they walked away from the house towards the cave "Are you still going to call that Muranohi?" Akame asked as they walked

"Yeah, I figured she should be named similarly to Murasame." Ruby answered patting Muranohi lightly as they walked

"Hey to two!" Yang called as they walked out of the cave "I guess its time to move yeah?" Yang asked causing everyone to share looks but her

"Yeah, that's why were all here." Weiss commented rolling her eyes

"Aw come on ice queen, are you still sour that someone was better with ice than you?" Yang asked nudging her a bit with a huge grin

"I'm not sour about that, Esdeath could only control ice, that makes her predictable, I on the other hand have many different forms of attack, so I have no need to be jealous." Weiss defended clearly bothered by Yang's words

"Last I checked our tally is two wins in my favor." Yang shot back grinning as Weiss pouted

"That's not entirely Weiss's fault, her father purposely hired people to teach her technique that has so many holes in it any huntsman could beat her if they had any judgment or skill, or at least that's what I gathered while training with her." Akame joined defending Weiss, who huffed in embarrassment "The fact that she was strong enough to beat you twice with such poor training is more than enough to qualify her determination for victory."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, so we gonna take the mountain pass or go around?" Yang surrendered returning to the subject at hand and turned away from Akame

"We cant take the pass, the way down was too steep to go in reverse." Akame answered earning no reaction but a quiet huff from Yang

"I was right then, alright then we got a long way to go, we best get moving." Ruby said and waved her hand causing the trees to glow blue and snow and ice to cover the cave again hiding their home from the world once more

**(o)**

After about twelve hours of walking the sun had set and they set up camp

"We're making good progress, I didn't expect us to move so quickly, I guess I underestimated you all." Akame commented as they roasted a few birds that Ruby had caught, they all had proud looks on their faces after that comment

"So, who do you thinks the strongest out of us?" Yang asked trying to keep their spirits high

"It depends on what kind of strength you're talking about, physically you are, skill wise; Blake, diversity; Weiss, speed; Ruby." Akame answered calmly then spoke again after she finished "But over all, I'd say Ruby, she has great speed and her strength and skill aren't far behind you all, the one issue she has is diversity which she is working hard on fixing, you all need to work harder if you wanna keep your edges over her."

"Hear that sis! Akame thinks you're the best out of us." Yang summarized rapping her arm around Ruby's shoulder, Ruby nodded quietly as she chewed

"Hey, do you guys smell smoke?" Blake asked looking around them, Akame nodded and spoke

"I smelt it a few minutes ago, I didn't think anything of it, but if you want to go check it out be careful." Akame answered her, Blake nodded and stood quickly followed by Ruby

"We'll go check it out, if its an issue we'll call you guys, see ya in ten." Ruby said as she and Blake moved into the darkness and nearly completely vanished

"Their getting really good at that." Yang commented looking into the darkness that they walked away into her eyes flicked to Akame a few times before settling on the fire

"Yes, they are." Akame agreed watching the two walk away ignoring a slight glare from Yang

**(o)**

Ruby and Blake walked until they reached a tall tree near the edge of a clearing, Ruby quickly climbed to the top and drew Crescent Rose searching for any smoke

"Hey Blake, do you think Yang is happy with how this trip turned out?" Ruby asked as she searched

"I hope so, it has helped us grow a lot stronger, so I don't see why not." Blake answered leaning against the base of the tree

"Okay, that's good, I don't want her to feel like this has been a waste of time." Ruby called back down to her

"I will say though, some strange things have happened, its been a very interesting trip." Blake chuckled remembering the past events of the last two weeks

"You can say that again, do you have any idea how many jokes I think Akame has made, when I ask her if she made the jokes on purpose she just shrugs! I cant get a read on her at all. How 'bout you?" Ruby complained calling back down to Blake

"Nothing, I barely know what shes thinking half the time, and the other half I'm completely wrong." Blake answered hearing the branches above rustle and Ruby yelp a few seconds later she landed on her back "What happened?" Blake asked after Ruby groaned a bit

"A squirrel scared me." Ruby answered in embarrassment as she slowly stood up

"Anything hurt?" Blake asked again her voice holding concern

"Nah I'm good, but I did see smoke coming from that way." Ruby answered pointing to her left and began in that direction Blake following her closely

**(o)**

Akame poked the fire stoking the flame a bit

"Do you think their okay?" Weiss asked lying down on the ground

"I'm sure their fine, I trust Ruby to get Blake back here safe and sound." Yang answered happily staring into the flame

"I assume their fine, Ruby is powerful, and Blake is smart. Any danger they run into will be eliminated." Akame agreed tossing the stick she was using to poke the fire into it

"Hey Akame, I wanted to ask; why did you stop drawing pictures after that one of Qrow?" Yang asked watching the fire grow a bit

"Most of the events written took place almost two year ago, the final five months took place just before we met, I didn't want to remember it as vividly as everything else." Akame answered staring deeply into the fire completely entranced by it, Yang nodded as they all say quietly and waited for the others to Return.

**(o)**

Swiftly entering a burning village Ruby and Blake prepared themselves for a fight, a Beowolf dived from a burning building slashing at Ruby who quickly shot it turning it to dust

"Blake, search for survivors. I'll try and attract them to me." Ruby ordered placing Crescent Rose on her belt and drew Muranohi

"Got it!" Blake confirmed sprinting off into the burning village

"HEY! I'M A UNHAPPY PERSON! COME AND GET ME!" Ruby shouted running in the opposite direction of Blake into the village, attracting the creatures of Grimm towards her shouting

**(o)**

"But what if they run into something like a Beringel? What'll they do then?" Yang asked her concern for her sister rising quickly the longer her absence

"All we can do is trust that they'll pull through, I have complete faith in them." Akame reassured tossing another log on the fire causing it to die a bit before slowly beginning to grow

**(o)**

"Aw jeez." Ruby said as she turned a corner and hit a dead end, turning around she saw roughly twelve Beowolves and an Ursa blocking her exit "Umm, do you mind... if I could get past you guys? It'll be real quick." Ruby asked knowing their answer, they all dived to attack her, Ruby drew Crescent Rose in one hand and Muranohi in the other, she cut them all to pieces quickly and efficiently leaving smoldering chunks behind

"Right, onto the next group." Ruby commented to herself as she ran back into the town following the screams of men, women, and children

**(o)**

Blake hooked Gambol Shroud around the neck of a Beowolf and yanked backwards causing the neck to snap and it to quickly fade, the momentum of the yank swung the blade past her head and into an Ursa's eye killing it, Blake quickly turned her attention to a few people who were trapped inside a nearly collapsed building

"You're safe now, come on!" Blake called to them, they exited the house, a man his wife, and their three children all thanked her as Blake guided them to one of the only building that wasn't on fire

"Alright, I cant keep all these people safe by myself." Blake said to herself after they entered the safe house Blake had created, doing the first thing that came to mind she pulled out her scroll and texted Akame

[Akame, we're south a bit, go until you see smoke we need help protecting these people.] Blake texted almost immediately after she sent her text Akame responded

[On our way.]

**(o)**

after a few minutes of on and off conversation Akame pulled her scroll from her pocket and read a message before standing and speaking "Come on, their protecting people, and need our help." Akame informed Yang and Weiss, they all quickly cleaned camp and took off in the direction of the village

**(o)**

Blake cut a few Beowolves to pieces and blocked a strike from an Ursa, due to the negativity from the villagers they began to attract Grimm to themselves leaving Blake to fight on all sides without aid

"Blake!" Ruby called landing near her and rested Crescent Rose on her shoulder "How long do you think we can hold out?"

"I don't know, but we have to, Akames' on her way so all we have to do is hold out until shes here." Blake said causing Ruby to cheer

"I've killed tons of these guys, but I haven't made much of an impact. So lets hope we can force them to retreat if we hold long enough." Ruby added happily slashing a Beowolf that got too close

"You should take cover inside with the Civilians, I'll stay out here until they get here, I'd just feel safer if we had at least one of us with them, just in case something gets past us. Plus, you have a sniper rifle, so you can cover me." Blake explained cutting another Beowolf to pieces

"Alright, good luck out here." Ruby said and ran over to the safe house taking cover inside, sniping any Grimm that Blake missed or got too close to the house, as they waited for reinforcements

**(o)**

Exiting the forest Akame saw a burning village and prepared herself for the worse, which she knew was coming

"Lets move." Akame ordered and quickly began towards the burning town followed by Weiss and Yang

**(o)**

"Ruby, how are you holding up?" Blake called tiredly after the Grimm thinned out for a moment

"I'm fine, but your Aura is getting low, we should swap soon." Ruby replied her concern for Blake's safety speaking for her

"We're here!" Akame called as she, Weiss, and Yang, fought their way over to the to Ruby and Blake

"Thank the gods, now we just have to hold out here until the Grimm retreat." Ruby happily said from inside the safe house, their happiness was diminished when they hear a loud howl from the distance which grew and grew into an ocean of howls, screeches, and roars

"Prepare yourselves, this is going to be a very hard fought battle." Akame advised as she drew Murasame and watching as thousands of red dots began to fill the darkness around them

"Can we even handle that many?" Weiss asked fear rising in her voice unsure of her own abilities against what seemed to be an endless horde of creatures

"We have no choice." Ruby said confidently as she walked out from the safe house "We have no choice, but to stand and fight. I wont abandon these people, so we'll stand."

Her speech was short but it had the desired effect, Weiss' fear vanished, as did Blake and Yang's, Akame smiled as she pulled out her scroll and activated its beacon

"Activate your distress beacons, we'll need as much support as possible." Akame ordered quickly returning her scroll to her pocket and ducked under a claw cutting at her head, Akame swung Murasame and the Beowolf faded away

RWBY quickly follow her order and did the same seconds before the ocean of black creatures could reach them

**(o)**

Ozpin was staring at the 2 Atlesian warships currently landed on the docks, he sighed when he hear his scroll start ringing he knew who it was but that did little to diminish his anger, answering his scroll he heard a familiar voice

"Hello Oz, I'm glad you answered, I wanted to talk about a few things." Reichsmarschall James von Ironwood happily said smiling at the back of Ozpins' chair

"Does it happen to do with your warships floating outside my school?" Ozpin asked sourly not even turning around

"Don't be like that Oz, I wouldn't have sent them if I wasn't sure they weren't necessary." James reasoned trying to calm Ozpins mood

"I wouldn't have been so sour if you would have come from your ship to speak face to face." Ozpin sternly said spinning around to face James on the other side of the screen "Until you do that I don't think my mood will be changing."

"I cant do that Oz, I'm not there." James answered Ozpins' anger calmly, Ozpin's face quickly changed from one of annoyance to one of confusion

"What do you mean, who else would you trust with this task?" Ozpin asked his curiosity winning over his annoyance

"I sent one of my best Generaloberst to aid in the security of this event, weirdly enough she complained about having to do guard duty again, which is strange, she hasn't had guard duty, I know that you may have your reservations so she'll probably come and meet with you, just know she has a... strong personality." James explained carefully, happy to give Ozpin the information "Just show her you wont take any nonsense and you'll get alone famously."

"Very well James, I'm sorry for being so rude about this, I'm just... under pressure, with everything going on." Ozpin apologized looking down at his desk

"Think nothing of it, I completely understand, after all I have to keep track of both a school and an army, imagine my strain." James joked and they both shared a laugh, a few seconds later a light started to flash on Ozpins' desk, he pressed it and a map of the general area of four distress beacons opened up

"James, four signal beacons have begun to go off, do you have any Spezialist in that fleet that you can send?" Ozpin asked recognizing the area

"Yes, I sent Spezialist Schnee, just in case you needed someone on call for things like this." James proudly answered, Ozpin thanked him but he paused when he heard a loud noise from outside, one of the warships was moving towards the location

**(o)**

Akame dodged backwards and sliced upwards cutting the Ursa in two, looking over her shoulder she saw Ruby slice a Beowolf in half then happily call with a slight pant

"49!"

"Ha! Keep up Ruby, I have 51!" Yang called back and went to attack a large group only to watch them get impaled on a bunch of spears of ice

"55!" Weiss shouted back to them causing both of them to gawk at her

"60." Blake said after cutting down two Ursa causing all three of them to gawk at her

"You're all distracting yourselves." Akame scolded as she cut down another Beowolf then spoke "271." all of them had different forms of outrage

"She has more than all of us combined and then some!" Weiss shouted stabbing a Ursa in the mouth and kicking off of it using a glyph to send it into another Ursa

"Don't strain yourselves too much, right now we're all running low on energy. We have to think carefully." Akame said looking at the now smoldering buildings "How are the civilians?"

Ruby ran over to the safe house and entered it, a few moments later she exited again and called "Their doin' just fine! We got this!" Akame nodded happily at that after a few moments no Grimm attacked again so Yang, Weiss, and Blake fell to the ground panting heavily, Ruby moved over to each of them and checked on them

"You should rest too Ruby, I know you're also tired." Akame suggested sitting down and wiped sweat from her forehead, Ruby sat down and began panting

"There's just so many of them." Ruby commented slowly catching her breath "How are there so many of them?!"

"I don't know, but I do know they can still die, so we'll continue to kill them." Akame said confidently as they all got to their feet after hearing another howl from the darkness

"Ya know, that noise is really starting to piss me off." Yang commented as she got up and fell into a fighting position

"I agree. It is getting to be an annoyance." Weiss agreed, being the only one to vocalize her agreement but all of them agreed

"We keep fighting, we keep fighting until there's a longer pause..." Ruby began thinking a bit "...Then two of us, guide a few of the civilians out of the battlefield while the others are distracting the Grimm, and keep doing that until their all safe." Ruby offered her plan

"But we set off our beacons, we should wait for help to get here." Weiss countered as she watched the perimeter

"Always operate like you have no support." Akame offered siding with Ruby, a few moments of disagreement later a loud Roar distracted all of themselves

"We'll deal with this after we get a calm moment again." Blake said causing all of them to nod and prepare for the next wave

**(o)**

"James, any reason why your general sent an entire warship?" Ozpin asked as he spun his chair back around to face James

"No clue, the only time Esdeath'll do anything like that is when her Spezialists are in danger." James answered a confused look slowly forming on his face

"Oh that actually reminded me, for some reason, could you tell me if you have an Oberst Branwen in your forces?" Ozpin asked causing James to scoff

"Ha! If you think Qrow got a job working here, you've gone senile." he said causing Ozpin to laugh then speak again

"No, nothing that crazy, just one of my students has a Atlas Heer scroll, one of the ones afforded only to you, your generals, and their seconds." Ozpin explained causing James's eyes to widen then narrow "I wanted to make sure you at least knew."

"I'll look into it, because I will _not_ have children in my army, who ever authorized that is going to pay." James growled upset by the insubordination "I'll get started right now, thank you for telling me Oz." he didn't even wait for Ozpin to reply, he hung up and went to work, Ozpin doing the same.

**(o)**

Akame sliced a Boarbatusk turning it to ash and quickly dived over a strike from an Ursa cutting into it as well, panting heavily she searched for RWBY, who were struggling to deal with a crowd of Beowolves, Akame quickly rushed to help but was stopped by hundreds of spears of ice impaling the Grimm around team RWBY, looking up she saw a large ship floating above them with the Atlas Heer symbol on its hull, after a few moments smaller airships flew from the hull and started to gun down the surrounding area killing Grimm in droves, Akame rushed over to RWBY and began looking them over

"Ha! I was right!" Weiss gloated before collapsing to the ground and complained "I'm also tired."

"This doesn't make any sense though, why would the Atlas military come and help us?" Ruby asked watching as one of the ships landed in front of them while the rest continued to swarm around firing on unseen enemies "...But I think we'll be getting our answer." they stood and watched as the door opened and the ramp extended, down walked two people, one was familiar to Weiss, the other was familiar to Akame.

Fear, was the only thing in Akames' mind as she watched that monster approach them, she had cheated death and came after her and her new family, out of spite? Out of rage? She couldn't tell but she knew that her life was only going to last another few hours at least, if she was lucky

"Now, now, Akame, such fear would bring the Grimm back, and it looks to me like you five cant handle many more." Esdeath scolded sweetly, her smile told a different story but no one but Akame could see it, Akame couldn't think of anything else to do, or said, she only had this opportunity its just her and one of her subordinates, and Akame needed to act

"Eliminate." Was all she said drawing Murasame and rushed the monster in front of her, only to end up locking blades, her arms struggling to keep up the same pressure as Esdeath who did so effortlessly

"How rude, attacking the woman who saved you." Esdeath taunted then broke Akames guard and kicked her senting her into the now empty safe house causing it to collapse

**(o)**

"AKAME!" Ruby shouted and ran over to the rubble and began to dig for her

"Don't bother girl, she escaped before it collapsed." Esdeath called causing Ruby's blood to run cold just by being addressed by someone with such a presence, Esdeath flipped her blade and let it rest across her back blocking a strike from Murasame, she quickly turned and swung at Akames head, she ducked under it but was caught by Esdeaths knee slamming into her chin sending her sprawled, hitting the ground Akame gasped and felt a sharp burning pain slam into her stomach forcing the air out of her lungs, one of Esdeaths heels were pinning Akames hand holding Murasame the other was grinding her aura slowly

"Come now Akame, _**let me hear your lovely screams of pain.**_" Esdeath persuaded grinding her heel deeper into Akames gut forcing her to scream in pain

"Stop it!" Yang shouted as she rushed the woman who ignored her in favor of assaulting Akame some more, swinging at the women all her attacks were swept aside with ease each one was nothing more than an annoyance to her

"My how boring you've grown to be and in such a short amount if time." Esdeath sighed then quickly punched yang in her throat, yanked her forward and slammed Yangs head against her own sending Yang crumpling to the ground unconscious, with a sigh Esdeath turned back to Akame but was distracted by a sharp pain hitting her back, looking over her shoulder she saw Ruby aiming at her, Crescent Roses' barrel smoking "Leave my family alone, you jerk, Or else." Ruby threatened glaring at Esdeath who was unfazed by the threat

"Oh, and are you going to stop me, because one luck shot that barely hurt me isn't going to do too much in terms of victory." Esdeath commented easily forcing the girl to attack her

"I don't know who you are, but I will protect my family." Ruby vowed her eyes burning with determination as she rushed forward only to be stopped by a women who looked very similar to Weiss

"Interfere and I will be forced to subdue you." she warned pointing her blade at Ruby only for a second blade to cross hers, belonging to Weiss

"Step aside Winter, our teammates are in trouble." Weiss was standing in front of her older sister, the one who taught her independence and strength prepared to fight her, for her second family

"Weiss, stand down." Winter ordered her eyes locking onto her sisters', who had an emotionless look in her eyes

"Mission, start." Was all Weiss said before forcing her older siblings blade to the side and kicked her in the gut sending her away from them "Go Ruby, I've got Winter." Ruby listened and ran towards the woman quickly pulling back Crescent Rose and swung at her, only for it to stop by Esdeaths' palm, Ruby felt like she was trying to push a mountain

"If this is all the strength you can muster, I should just kill you now." Esdeath commented sadly as she easily yanking the Scythe from Ruby's hands and sending it into a smoldering building, Ruby punched at the woman who caught it and pulled her forward then grabbed Ruby's throat lifting her off the ground and choking her, Ruby kicked and flailed trying to get the women to let her go, after a few moments Ruby's aura shattered, Akame screamed in rage causing a shockwave sending Ruby, Esdeath, and Yang away from her, getting to her feet, Akame held Murasame to her neck.

"Akame!? what are you doing!?" Ruby shouted in fear and confusion still in Esdeaths grip, seeing Akame on the pinpoint of death she finally got back to her senses and kicked Esdeath in the gut with both feet sending them apart, Akame quickly lowered Murasame and rushed at Esdeath and slashed at her, Esdeath caught her wrist and flipped Akame over her slamming her into the ground shattering her Aura, then slammed her heel into the side of her head knocking Akame out, just as Weiss landed unconscious near her.

"Uggh, I was hoping this would be more fun, but I guess killing almost a thousand Grimm is a bit of a workout." Esdeath complained walking over to Blake who was frozen in fear and slammed her fist into her gut knocking her unconscious then let her fall to the ground

"Gather them up and put them in the holding cells, I want to talk with them, jail them separately and feel free to be as rough with Akame as you wish." Esdeath ordered, Winter quickly went about collecting each member but stopped when she got to Ruby who slammed her head into Winters' nose, causing Winter to stumble back and growl at her

"I _hate_ both of you." Ruby growled glaring at them her eyes burning with fury, determination, and fear

"Congratulations, I'm starting to take a liking to you. You are determined, strong willed, and young..." Esdeath said then mumbled something to herself that Ruby couldn't hear while watching blood flow from Winters nose and walking up to Ruby looking down at her "Perhaps you might be able to save your friends. But I doubt you'll ever get to see Akame the same way again."

"What do you have against her?" Ruby asked her heart nearly stopping from the pressure that women began to give off

"Well considering her group; Night Raid, killed _my_ subordinate and caused a violent uprising in our 'homeland', I plan to break and kill her, them move onto that _**traitor**_." Esdeath answered as she quickly grabbed Ruby by the back of her neck and guided her towards her airship like she was a child "Perhaps if you play your cards right, you'll be there to watch. I should say, I see a bit of myself in you, that's why I'm showing such leniency with your... incarceration. Do with this freedom as you will, but should you cause trouble, I will imprison you like your team, but the only difference will be that I will personally over see your sentencing."

"Thank you?" Ruby thanked clearly confused as she let the women guide her out of fear "But, could I know your name... at least?"

"Of course, where are my manners, Generaloberst Esdeath von Partas, or as I prefer General Esdeath." Esdeath answered her smile widening as fear entered Ruby's eyes, Ruby could have sworn her heart had stopped when she heard her name and she was sitting right next to this... monster was pure evil... but can a human really be pure evil?

**A/N I had planned this. I don't know how well it will turn out but this was the end goal of this entire volume, I also don't really know how everyone will be reacting to the past few chapters mainly because I've finished writing this on October 11, currently I just uploaded chapter 8 and now I'm here, so this is a bit of a backed up volume, I'll be fixing that next volume with a fresh perspective, mainly because I haven't even stared on it yet, I want to see the reaction to this one first.**


	13. Kill the Rose

**A/N I don't like it when people just make updates so I'll be makin' a bit of short story of continuation to an open ended plot line I left open ended for things like this, Ill leave the actual info that you probably want at the end, so bare with it, if you don't wanna read the story just skip to the end.**

The sun was high in the sky and reconstruction was going swiftly, Najenda watched as men and woman continued to work day in and day out as rain turned to snow, she watch it all through the stained glass of the new parliament building, it had grown harder and harder for her to concentrate her mind kept wandering to when the effects of Magatama Manifestation would catch up to her, still she had much work to do and even more Imperialist rebellions to put down, the irony wasn't lost on her either as she read reports on the battles that had taken place all across the country she heard her office door open

"Howdy boss, Just checkin' in." General Rose said as she entered the room

"I wouldn't say its unwelcome, I've been getting tired of sitting here all day, but someone has to do it." Najenda happily said getting from her chair to greet the woman properly

"Yeah, I get that. Wanna go get some lunch? I'll pay." Rose offered pulling her white hood down revealing her messy black and red hair, silver eyes, and a winning smile on her face

"Are you sure you can pay? Or did you leave you money in your other pants?... again?" Najenda snarked looked at they woman skeptically, who laughed nervously

"I'm just tryin' to be nice here! You should be grateful." Rose pouted playfully causing them both to smile at each other

"Fine, we'll get lunch but before we do that lets get this business out of the way first. Did you manage to destroy Esdeaths' army yet?" Najenda asked as she pulled on her winter coat

"Not yet, for an army of that size they are really good at moving. I've cornered them a few times but every time they've easily wormed their way out with moderate to few casualties." Rose answered a determined look on her face as she spoke "But I can promise you, I will kill every last one of them." she finished causing Najenda to nod and smirk

"Good, I will say this is one thing I miss from my time in Night Raid, being able to talk with my subordinates."

**(o)**

Exiting from the parliament building they wandered around the recently debris cleared streets that were slowly filling with snow, they walked and walked until they reached the slums and began towards Roses favorite bar

"So tell me, how has your new job been treating you?" Najenda asked as they walked down an alleyway leading towards the main street

"I think what you mean to be asking is 'How does it feel now that you don't have to worry about an entire army running you down and gutting you like a pig.' but to answer your question I like being able to bathe and sleep in a bed." Rose snarked as she pulled her cloak shut blocking out the harsh winds

"I guess I did mean that, but I gotta hand it to you, I couldn't do what you did, you must have been on the run longer than the Revolutionary army existed. That had to be taxing." Najenda replied as they exited to the main street where people were shifting debris and eating lunch

Rose happily waved to the ones making food and passing it out she then called out to them "Hey guys I'm back! And I brought a friend!" their entrance was met with varying degrees of cheer

"Hey Rose, I got a few chairs over here for you two to use." someone called out to them Rose happily walked over and thanked them for it

"Hey boss!-" Rose began but was cut off by Najenda

"I heard them, I'm not going deaf yet." Najenda snarked as she sat down, after a few moments they were both handed bowls of soup and they thanked the servers

"Hey Rose! We could use that mad strength of yours over here!" a man called out from the reconstruction site

"I'm on my lunch break!" Rose called back

"Aw come on, I know the kids would love to see you move this rock like its nothing." he shouted back

"Fine!" Rose shouted back and put down her bowl of soup got up and left to help, she didn't come back for it, Najenda sat and watched as the reconstruction of the area quickened until the whole block looked almost brand new, it took over two hours for Rose to come back for her soup

"Welcome back, you seemed to work pretty hard." Najenda snarked as Rose sat down with a sigh Najenda then felt the need to ask "Do you even know how to tell someone no?"

"I never liked seeing anyone sad or disadvantaged, if I could help I would, and will continue to do so." Rose answered as she watched as all the workers joined together and ate

"You cant survive like that, you cant make everyone happy, and you cant save everyone, trying to do something like that will only end up giving you an early grave." Najenda lectured as she placed her empty bowl on the ground with the rest of the dirty dishes

"I probably know that better than anyone." Rose commented looking at the ground, uncharacteristically Rose quickly changed the subject "Did you know I had two daughters once?"

"Really? What happened." Najenda carefully asked tucking her arm into the coat to avoid the cold air

"I... I died, helped a little too much... left myself vulnerable and..." Rose explained causing Najenda to raise an eyebrow

"You died? Now I know you're screwing with me."

"The universe works like a roaring river, near the center of the river the current is fast and violent, that where we are; Remnants' sister planet, while Remnant is near the shore where its slow and calm, time there moves much slower then here, that not to say that its flowing differently just that it happens later in space than it does in time so our events rarely match up, every couple of year though they will, that's how Qrow got here, it when our planet and Remnant occupy the same time at different spaces, but that's all higher concept stuff the fact of the matter is, its been almost a year since Qrow left right? For them its been like... two-ish months? I think, I'm not great at math. Who know what could be going on for them right now." Rose explained as she looked to the clouded sky

"I... so who are you in relation to Qrow? Clearly you two knew each other." Najenda asked as she did the same

"I'm his favorite teammate and leader, Summer Rose. When I saw him here I didn't know what to think, but he did just kill an Imperial courier I was following, so I didn't really have much time _to_ think, so I kept my distance and followed him from there until I found the barrier Lubbock made, that took me hours to get through and by the time I got through it he had left, I was planing on following him but I had just made it through your barrier and I didn't know where he was heading so I watched you all instead." Rose explained as she yawned tiredly "I wanted to know how he got here, and what happened when he died but I quickly learned that wasn't the case when I saw Akame training her Aura. I knew he was pulled from Remnant to here, so I stayed away for the most part." Rose finished as she began to play with the end of her cloak which have grown tattered

"What do you mean 'for the most part'?" Najenda asked looking to Rose who's eyes quickly snapped to her

"Awhile back I may have needed to help him quite a bit, remember when Tatsumi got kidnapped the second time?" Rose asked returning her gaze to the sky

"Yeah, Qrow said he died after Tatsumi was taken and brought back somehow." Najenda explained "I assume you had a hand in that?"

"Kinda, I asked for help and help was given, the universe is full of different powers some are willing to help people, others only want to use them. I ask the prime elements for help and they will if it doesn't off balance nature." Rose explained causing fire to jump from a nearby torch to her hand and back again

"Can that power be taught? It would be extremely useful." Najenda asked as she watched Roses action

"It is, but its not a good idea, the more people who can use it the easier it is to fuck it up for everyone." Rose began to explain "If someone uses it wrong they cant use it ever again, there are rare cases when people can use the elements again but it takes an extremely long time to mend that relationship, and if too many people use the elements wrong than they might fall silent for the whole species. It just safer to keep the user of them to a minimum."

"I understand, I think its about time we went back to work, don't you think?" Najenda asked causing Rose to sigh

"Yeah... I'll send you back first." Rose said as she stood and pulled out Shambhala

"I still don't like that thing, it makes me feel weird." Najenda commented causing Rose to scoff

"Fine walk back if you want to, I was just tryin' to be nice." Rose pouted and crossed her arms

"Fine, fine, I get it. Just do your thing." Najenda surrendered as a purple glow appeared beneath her

"Shambhala activate." Rose ordered causing a bright flash of light "Sleep well boss, I know you wanted to keep working, but honestly you need sleep."

**(o)**

Najenda opened her eyes and found that she wasn't in her office but she was in her house, with a growl she realized what Rose had done, sending her home instead of work well she wasn't gonna let her have the last laugh, her thoughts were cut off as she fell back on her bed and fell asleep, she clearly didn't notice how tired she truly was.

**A/N Alright now for the rest of that information, So if you enjoyed this story I've made volume 2 same title different number all that, I just figured id add this in, sides I wanted to type this up for a while, it has no real relation to the story but its just a cash in on an open ended plot, so for any UPDATES or shit like that, I'll add these in. also I wrote this all in an evening so if its full of errors or contradictions that's probably because I didn't spend much time on the editing side of things.**

**For people who didn't want to read all that, Assassin of Beacon volume 2 is out go and look for it, if you want.**


End file.
